Not Looking
by Sweetliberations
Summary: The last thing Elizabeth Webber is looking for is a man. But will A.J. Quartermaine change her mind, and will he be able to keep his brother away when he returns from the dead with a surprise of his own?
1. Chapter 1

"Did Duke say when the freeze would be lifted?" Trailing behind his father through the door to Kelly's Michael stomped the snow off his dress shoes, frowning at the white spots left behind from the salt on the sidewalk.

"He didn't have an exact date." Tugging off his thick leather gloves, A.J. ran a hand through his hair to rid himself of the fat snowflakes that currently falling from the sky and accumulating on the town. "But from what he was able to explain it sounds like we'll soon have access and be back in business."

"And Tracy?" Examining his father closely, Michael watched as several different emotions flickered across his face. Knowing A.J.'s difficulty separating himself from the need to put the screws to his shrew of an aunt, and doing what was right for the future of ELQ was the one thing that could sink their plans before they had a chance to do something with the company.

"I've thought about what you suggested, offering Tracy a position, and think you may be right." Though his expression clearly stated he wished otherwise, A.J. grimaced before leading them to the first available table. "But I still don't trust her."

"I don't either." Michael admitted, giving his father a smug smile. "But if there's one thing I've learned from my Dad – er, Sonny . . ." Faltering, Michael sighed.

"Michael, it's okay." A.J. grimaced slightly. "As much as I hate it, the man raised you. I'm not saying I'm good with it, but that's my issue."

"Right." Clearly not wanting to talk about the rift between his two families, Michael made a mental note to be more careful in the future. "It's better to keep your enemies close. By having her in a limited role at ELQ we can keep a close eye on her. Restrict her access to important files and accounts. She gets to save face and the stockholders aren't stuck in a family war."

"I agree. So can we put her in the mailroom." Trying to lighten the mood, A.J. smirked at his own comment, imagining his overly posh aunt stuck down in the dungeon.

"I'm surprised you didn't mention putting her with the cleaning staff." Letting out a small laugh, Michael snorted at the gleam in A.J.'s eyes. "Actually something a little more fitting her station may be in our best interests. I was thinking of something along the lines of P.R.."

"Public relations?" The frown was back on A.J.'s face. "You can't be serious."

Michael was quick to reply. "As a heart attack."

Sitting back as the waitress approached, A.J. considered Michael's suggestion. He hated the thought of Tracy having any significant role with ELQ. Not only because of her nasty treatment to him over the years, but because she was someone he couldn't trust to take the olive branch and not stab him in a vital organ with it. How could he possibly give her the opportunity to make an even bigger mockery of the company than she already had?

Letting his eyes wander to the other tables, he was startled to see Elizabeth Webber sitting across the room, talking quietly with another woman. It'd been weeks since their last encounter, when he had to explain to her of the unfortunate circumstances as to why ELQ had to back out of helping with the Nurse's Ball. She'd been overly understanding, even sympathetic, making him feel even worse over not being able to help.

"Sir?" The waitresses polite, but tired interruption brought him back from his thoughts, finding that Michael was giving him a strange look. "What can I get you?"

"What?" Blinking, A.J. straightened up in his chair. Quickly picking up the menu he let his eyes scan down the options he already knew by heart. Giving his order to the waitress he leaned back in his chair.

A knowing smile creeped onto Michael's face. "So?" Feeling lost as to what Michael was asking, A.J. fidgeted. His son's smile grew seemed to mock him. "What do you think about putting Aunt Tracy into a P.R. position?"

Remembering their conversation, A.J. sighed. "I don't like it."

"We can't put her in the mail room." Knowing A.J. had only been joking, Michael tried to keep the conversation light. Pushing A.J. would only have him dig his heels in, and with the shaky ground ELQ was currently teetering on, one wrong move could be their undoing.

"I know that." With a slight smirk, A.J. shrugged. "I just feel by giving her a chance to ridicule the company to the public would be too tempting for her."

"I don't see it that way." Leaning in, Michael paused when his father's eyes seemed to slip past him several times to the tables on the other side of the room. Unable to stop himself, Michael looked over his shoulder, a little shocked when he spotted Elizabeth Webber talking to Laura Spencer.

Turning back around, Michael gave his father a sly grin. "You want to go say hello?"

A.J. swung his gaze back. "To who?"

"I dunno." Michael's eyes widened, but were laughing at him. "Whoever caught your attention?"

"It's not like that." Giving his son a hard glare, A.J. forced his attention away from the slender nurse. "I still feel bad about having to back out of the Nurse's Ball."

"Well, once we get the accounts unfroze we can help again." A.J.'s eyes skip over across the room briefly again. "So, that's the only reason you're staring at Elizabeth Webber? There's nothing else?"

Narrowing his eyes at Michael's inquiring tone, A.J. felt there was something else beneath his son's questioning. "I wasn't staring."

"Huh." Smiling at the waitress who placed their food on the table, Michael picked up a fork.

"Huh, what?" Not paying any attention to the food in front of him, A.J. leaned forward.

"That's what uncle Jason used to say all the time." The humor slightly faded from Michael's eyes. "After he was caught staring at her."

Michael's words didn't sit well with him, and A.J. pushed away the feeling not wanting to examine it further. "So what was the deal with them? I was under the impression they were just good friends."

Choking on the forkful of apple pie he'd just taken, Michael reached for the glass of water in front of him. As soon as he had his breathing under control, Michael eyed the man staring at him and wondered how to proceed. "You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"About Jake." His words were laced with sadness.

"Who's he?" Clearly at a loss, A.J. let his eyes wander back to the tiny nurse and wondered what exactly was going on.

Looking down at the food in front of him, Michael shifted uncomfortably. "He was your nephew, he died a few years ago."

Stunned beyond words, A.J. felt as though his blood run cold. "Are you trying to tell me that Jason and Elizabeth had a child together?"

"Yeah." Picking up his fork to push around the suddenly unappetizing food around on the plate, Michael swallowed past the lump in his throat. "There was an accident, and he didn't make it."

"Jesus." Running his hand over his mouth, trying to make sense of what he was being told A.J. couldn't help but think there was much more to the story. The expression on Michael's face told him not to push. His son was having a hard enough time of keeping his emotions under check.

It made sense now, the lost, haunted look in Elizabeth's eyes. He could tell she stilled had that stubborn streak in her that she had years ago when she was a teen and hanging out with Emily, but there was also something almost broken about her. He could relate to that feeling, it was probably why he gave her the only picture he had of him and his brother. Now he knew the image probably meant so much more to her.

Wanting to wipe the hurt look from his son's face, A.J. decided it was time to change the subject. "You know they say the camera puts an extra ten pounds on a person. I think Tracy would be a great spokesperson for ELQ."

Elizabeth Webber had no idea what to think as Laura Spencer enthusiastically told her another story of the adventure her life had become over the last few years. Honestly, when her ex-mother-in-law had called her earlier that morning asking if they could meet for lunch, Elizabeth was almost convinced she was going to be flogged in public. Not that she would blame Laura any. Not after the hell she'd put her boys through.

Instead, Laura had greeted her with open arms. Making Elizabeth feel worse and wishing Laura would just let her have it.

"You really need to go to Greece someday." Laura sighed before taking a sip of her tea.

"I'll keep that in mind." Trying to smile back, Elizabeth had a feeling it came out more like a grimace.

"Is there something wrong?" Tilting her head to the side, Laura frowned at Elizabeth. "You seem off."

Blinking, Elizabeth didn't know how to explain that all she really wanted was to have her ex-mother-in-law to express how disappointed she was in her. To yell or scream, demanding some kind of explanation for her selfish, self-destructive behavior which pretty much destroyed the Spencer family. To blame her for sleeping with Nikolas and then how she pushed Lucky to the point where he felt the need to skip the country for some much needed space. Even point out how her lousy taste in men had brought a psychopath into her grandchildren's lives.

"I . . ." Licking at her top lip, trying to find the right words, Elizabeth shrugged. "I just didn't expect you to be so nice."

Looking slightly taken aback, Laura's expression softened as she reached across the table to put a hand over Elizabeth's. "You think I blame you for everything, don't you?"

"Don't you?"

With a laugh, Laura Spencer shook her head. "Elizabeth, I am in no position to point fingers. Besides, if I know you like I think I do, you probably have been punishing yourself more than I ever could."

"But I did some really awful things." It was painful to look the other woman in the eye, but Elizabeth forced herself to keep her head up and keep her gaze locked on Laura's gentle features.

"So have I. So have Lucky and Nikolas and Luke." A look passed between them. "There isn't a person in this town whose past is clean. You're a good person, but that doesn't mean you're perfect. Could you imagine how boring you'd be if you were?"

"I guess." Elizabeth still didn't buy that Laura didn't harbor any ill feelings toward her.

"Can I be honest?" With a sigh, Laura picked up her tea and took a sip as Elizabeth nodded. "I'm surprised you and Lucky stayed together as long as you did."

"What?" Startled, Elizabeth felt her mouth go dry. "Why?"

"Don't get me wrong, you two were adorable when you were were teenagers taking on the world. But as you grew up, going in different directions I knew the likelihood of you two staying together was bleak. But you both are more stubborn than I gave you credit for." With a shake of her head, Laura reached over to pat Elizabeth's hand again.

"I love my son, but he was different when he came back to us after the fire. Then with his anger issues, the drugs, and cheating . . . Elizabeth there's only so much a person can shoulder before they crack. You stuck by him; you gave everything and didn't get much in return. You're a wonderful, caring person Elizabeth, and I pray you someday find someone who's willing to give you as much as you give."

"I'm not sure if you haven't noticed, but Port Charles really isn't full of eligible Prince Charmings." Feeling her eyes fill with moister, Elizabeth sniffed and tried to stop herself from crying. Taking the napkin Laura silently offered she took a moment to compose herself.

"Between you and me, I'd find myself a frog." Laura responded dryly. "The Prince Charmings of this world are fake bunch of losers. They're a soft group of pretty boys who are predictable and become real boring. They are seriously a horrible match for strong, adventurous women like us. From my experience, it's the frogs that you should be looking for."

"Frogs?" Unable to stop herself, Elizabeth felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips.

"Absolutely." Nodding, Laura's eyes nearly sparkled. "The mud covered ones are the ones you really want."

"Sounds lovely."

"Doesn't it though?" Nodding at Elizabeth's sarcastic reply, she went on. "The frogs in general are a hearty bunch. They know what it takes to make it in the world. But when a generous woman is able to look past their dirty appearance and accept them the way they are, they will do everything in their power to keep her."

Leaning forward, Elizabeth grinned. "Are you trying to tell me that Lucky wasn't my frog?"

With a sad smile, Laura shook her head. "Lucky is more fit to be one of those Prince Charmings. He wants to be the one to rescue the princess. He falls apart when the tables are turned and finds himself in need of saving. When you met you needed him. It was when you stopped needing him and you both were equals when things started to fall apart. When he really slipped and you had to be the one saving him was when I knew your relationship would never be the same. Does this make any sense? Or am I sounding as insane as I think I am?"

"No." Elizabeth said slowly, her mind going over her past with Lucky. "Everything was good when Lucky felt I needed protecting. When I was able to stand on my own two feet was when things started to get weird." With a frown, an image of Jason flashed before her eyes. "What if I found my frog and I can't get him back?"

"I won't lie." Settling back in her seat Laura knew who Elizabeth was thinking of. "Jason Morgan was definitely a frog. I always liked him. And I know he really cared for you. But he I don't know if he was your frog, or he wouldn't have let you go, no matter what."

It wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear. Not yet anyways. Her heart still hurt, feeling as though she never really had a chance to let go of her fears and the expectations of others to see what could be. "I guess so."

"Just don't give up." Not wanting to press much further, at least for the time being, Laura let Elizabeth think about her words. She hoped one day the tiny brunette would believe she held no ill will toward her. She sympathized with Elizabeth, knowing her life hadn't been an easy one, and that the years with Lucky hadn't made it any easier. A tiny part of her had hoped Elizabeth would've let Nikolas take care of her and the boys, even though she knew once Elizabeth got back on her feet her oldest son wasn't the right match for her.

No. Elizabeth Webber needed to find herself her very own frog. And Laura vowed to stick around Port Charles until she did.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: So honestly I used to be all Liason all the time. The last few years I have found myself loathing Jason Morgan and GH in general. I have to say, I am interested in pairing AJ and Elizabeth. There's so much possibility. So many characters to piss off. It's a fanfic writers dream. **_

_**There's some I have taken from the show, but seeing I watch when I can and don't have a burning desire to watch every day, I am missing some. Most is from my twisted and underworked mind. I will say that sometime in this story Jason Morgan will be returning. I feel I must inflict pain upon his person, but still keep the story in character. **_

_**I love feedback, helps with the writing mojo. If you like something let me know. If something seems stupid or off, tell me. I am a big girl and like to see what makes the readers tick.**_

_**Thank you for the great feedback so far. It really means alot. **_

**Chapter Two**

There was a time when Elizabeth Webber loved a good snow storm bearing down on Port Charles. The pristine white flakes falling from the sky always had a way to lift her spirits, as she huddled under an old throw blanket with a steaming mug of coco. Somewhere along the way she'd become jaded, or perhaps realistic, knowing the sloppy mess was a lot less appealing from behind the wheel of her Toyota Camry with her two boys strapped safely in the backseat.

Muttering a curse under her breath as the car's back tires spun and the backend of the vehicle swerved treacherously on the black ice before straightening itself out. She hated driving in the winter and as her pulse steadied she contemplated turning around and taking Laura up on her offer to stay with her at the Metro Court. Already halfway home it seemed silly to backtrack now, but a small part of her wished she hadn't been so stubborn about her ability to get her and the boys home safe.

Years ago Jason had tried in vain to point out how unreliable her little economy car was in the New England weather. She'd laughed at him, spouting off some nonsense about the ecosystem and gas prices. Now she would give anything to be behind the wheel of the tank he'd offered to buy her.

Switching the wipers up to a higher speed, Elizabeth ignored her white knuckles strangling the steering wheel and forced herself to take a deep breath. The silent pep talk she was trying to give herself vanished when the car spun out for a second time.

When the car righted itself, Elizabeth vowed to whatever God was listening that she'd never do something so stupid ever again if they delivered her family home safely. That the next time she was mandated to come into work, she'd make sure the boys had a safe place to stay for the night and she would find an empty cot until the roads were clear.

"Momma we almost home?" Cam's sleepy voice came from the backseat, and instinctively Elizabeth's eyes went to the rearview mirror to see his tiny face.

"Almost honey, why don't you go back to sleep."

"Can we make a snowman in the morning?" His slurred words brought a smile to her face, and with one eye on the road, Elizabeth nodded.

"Of course we can buddy. Then we can have hot coco. How's that sound?"

"Great." Cameron sighed as he slipped back sleep.

With a new sense of determination, Elizabeth turned her full attention back out the windshield just in time to see a car sliding through a stop sign right at hers.

"Thank you again A.J. for coming to get me, I wasn't looking forward to driving in this mess." Sitting back in the passenger seat, Monica Quartermaine flashed a grateful smile at her son. "Not after a long day in the ER."

"Understaffed?" Knowing the only time Monica covered in the ER was in extreme emergencies, A.J. knew the blizzard threatening to bury the town must've been causing havoc at General Hospital.

"Understaffed is an understatement." Monica chuckled. "We had to call in ten extra nurses to help out."

A.J. wondered if Elizabeth Webber was one of the nurses on call, and if she was currently working or if she'd been spared and was safe at home. He was silently hoping for the second, hating to think she'd be at risk driving home.

"Is there something wrong? You seem a little tense. Is Tracy giving you problems?"

With a dry huff, A.J. smirked. "When isn't that soul draining succubus giving me problems?"

"And here I thought you would have an easier time with her ousted from the company."

"Really?" His brow hitched up in disbelief.

"No." Monica hedged. "Not really. But I prayed she'd ease off."

"Actually Michael has an idea that may have Tracy retracting her claws." Still not overly thrilled with the idea of employing Tracy in any capacity, A.J. knew Michael had a good point. Plus if he wanted his son to feel like he was a real partner of the company, he was going to have to prove he trusted his instincts.

"I'm glad you two are starting to bond." With a warm smile, Monica patted his arm.

"Yeah." A.J. slowed the Escalade, before taking a right turn and commenting darkly. "It's important for sons to get to know their fathers."

From the corner of his eye he watched as his mother seemed to freeze for a moment before looking out the passenger window. Her silence grated on his nerves. All day long he'd been plagued by Michael's sickened expression as he skirted around having to talk about Jake. He'd been in town for months now, and it bothered him that this was the first time hearing about his nephew.

A small part of him couldn't help but feel hurt, wondering why his mother had omitted the news of Jason fathering a son. Did she think he would feel worse about being estranged from Michael? Or did she think he hadn't wanted to hear anything about the brother he'd been at odds with most of his adult life? Either way, he'd been left out in the cold, and it didn't sit well.

"I can't remember the last time it snowed like this." Monica kept her gaze locked on the slowly passing scenery.

Letting his mind drift back to years before, A.J. grinned. "Do you remember that huge blizzard we had on Christmas Eve?"

"The one where you and Jason built that snowcave?"

Unable to stop himself, A.J. let out a deep laugh. "And it collapsed on Emily."

"We only found her cause her tiny legs were kicking out the entrance." Chuckling at the memory, Monica shook her head. "Edward was so angry at you boys."

"And Grandma Lila couldn't stop laughing." He remembered feeling bad, until little Emily had gushed how much fun it'd been. He missed those times, when they were a family.

Falling into silence, A.J. slowed the vehicle as they neared a stop sign when his eyes fell on a stranded car, its nose buried deep into a snow drift. "That doesn't look good."

"Oh god, A.J. pull over." Her hand already flying to unfasten her seatbelt, A.J. pulled to the side of the road. "That's Elizabeth's car."

Barely remembering if he put the Escalade in park, A.J. was out of the warmth of the vehicle and rushing to the driver's side of the blue Camry. The unmistakable wail of a toddler sent a chill down his spine, and as he pulled at the door he cursed under his breath when it didn't budge.

Seeing her son struggle, Monica made her way to the other side of the car, and seeing that the snow was too deep to get the passenger door open. "What about the backseat?" She called out as she went to his side and breathed out in relief when the door swung open with ease.

Ducking down and viewing inside the interior, A.J. felt his heart leap to his throat as a tiny boy with tear stained chubby cheeks stared up at him through thick lashes. Catching movement from the corner of his eye, another small boy looked back at him desperately, his hand resting against Elizabeth's cheek.

"She won't wake up." The boy's voice was filled with terror. "Make her wake up."

"I will." A.J. promised, hoping Elizabeth didn't make a liar out of him. "My mom's a doctor. Why don't we get you and your brother to my car so she can get to your mom?"

Doubt filled eyes stared back at him, Nervously the boy looked at Elizabeth's still form. It seemed like an eternity before he slipped into the backseat and into A.J.'s waiting arms.

"Let me get the boys into my car." Not waiting to see if Monica had heard him, A.J. hustled back to slip the boy into the backseat of his car before returning for the tiny boy his mom was trying to comfort. Taking the toddler in one arm and lugging the child seat in the other, A.J. felt his legs shaking as his mom went into the backseat.

Looking at the older boy as he placed his brother next to him, A.J. tried to give him a reassuring smile. "I'm A.J.; I used to know your mom when she was little."

He'd forgotten how hard it was maneuvering a tiny body and a child seat. When Michael was little he'd once been a pro. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?" The small boy moved to help put the seatbelt in the right position around the seat before clicking it in place.

"Can you keep an eye on your little brother while I see if my mom needs any help?"

"You aren't gonna leave are you?" The boy's words had an odd effect on him, and A.J. reached out and gave the boys shoulder a light squeeze.

"Of course not buddy."

"Okay, just don't be gone long." The young boy nodded toward his younger brother. "Aiden gets scared."

A.J. didn't doubt both boys were pretty shaken up, and felt bad about leaving them. But he needed to see if Monica needed help. "I swear. I'll be right back."

Shutting the door, A.J. gave the boys a slight wave through the window before heading back to see what was going on in the smaller car. The snow seemed to have picked up speed, and A.J. eyed the slick road wondering when the last time a plow truck had been by.

"How is she?" Poking his head into the backseat, A.J. let out a sigh of relief when it was Elizabeth's voice that replied.

"She's fine, but has a nasty headache."

"Elizabeth and I were just discussing how I think she should get checked out in the ER." With a shake of her head, Monica sighed.

"I swear I'm fine." Elizabeth replied. "Where are the boys?"

"I put them in my car." A.J. couldn't ignore the concerned expression on his mother's face. "Don't worry, they're safe."

"Please let us take you back to General Hospital. Elizabeth you know better than anyone that you need to be checked." From his mother's tone, A.J. calculated that they'd been 'discussing' Monica's decision for a few minutes, and hadn't gained any head ground.

"You said my pupils weren't dilated. My vision is clear. All I want to do is get home and put the boys to bed."

"If you won't let us take you to the ER then I insist you come home with us." Monica didn't give Elizabeth a second to argue as she squeezed through the front seats to inch out the back door. "A.J. will help you out. I don't think we're going to get anyone to tow your car tonight, but we'll get it to the nearest garage tomorrow."

With that, Monica headed back to A.J.'s vehicle, but not before sending her son a look that clearly told him not to cave. He'd seen the look in her eyes before, and knew from past experience not to go against her wishes unless he wanted to pay the price.

With a shake of his head, he slipped into the backseat. "So nurse Webber, need any help?"

"Has anyone ever told you that your mother is one of the most stubborn women in the world?" Struggling with the seatbelt clasp, Elizabeth sighed. "Think we can talk her into dropping me and the boys off at my house."

"Nope." Brushing her hand away, A.J. made quick work of the clasp and carefully moved it away from her body. "Not when I agree with her, I think you should let us take you to the ER."

"Not you too." Shifting her body to crawl out of her seat, Elizabeth put out a hand and was surprised when his much larger one took hers gently.

"I don't think it would hurt." Placing his other hand on the side of her waist to guide her through, he noticed the way she winced several times.

"I'm no stranger to getting a few bumps and bruises." Her chestnut curls fell into her face as she inched her legs into the backseat. Her words did nothing to reassure him when she suddenly hissed out in pain.

"Seriously Elizabeth." Unable to help himself, A.J. brushed the long locks behind her shoulder. "I can get you to the hospital in minutes."

"I hate hospitals." Elizabeth muttered.

This brought a smile to A.J.'s lips. "But you work in one."

"Doesn't mean I like being a patient in one." Giving him a level look, Elizabeth grumbled. "I really don't have any option here do I?"

"Can't say you do." A.J. shrugged. "It's either General Hospital or my house."

"Fine." Elizabeth nodded. "Your house."

* * *

Monica Quartermaine was one sneaky, manipulative woman and damned if Elizabeth didn't admire her for it. Of course she may have been a little more impressed if she hadn't been the one who'd been fooled. But Elizabeth had to admit the older woman was good.

Instead of having A.J. drive straight to the Quartermaine home, he made a U-turn back toward the hospital ignoring her objections from the backseat. By the time they pulled up to the ER, Elizabeth knew when to back down gracefully and just go with the flow. What she hadn't counted on, was the Vicodin the Quartermaine matriarch slipped her instead of the Tylenol she'd requested. The last thing she remembered was the slightly guilty expression on A.J.'s face before her eyes drooped shut.

The moment her eyes cracked open, Elizabeth knew without moving that her body would be tender from the accident the night before. Her head hurt, and not just where she hit her head on the steering wheel. Her gray matter felt as though it'd been whisked into a frothy mess, and with any tiny move she made it felt as though her stomach may join the revolt.

A part of her scolded her for her weakness, telling her to get her butt out of bed and find her boys. That it was her fault for being so stubborn, if she had just listened to Laura Spencer the night before she wouldn't be feeling like she'd been ground to dust in a trash compactor.

The other part, the only which was firmly against vomiting anytime soon pleaded for her to close her eyes and not move. Monica and A.J. were somewhere in the house, and her boys were safe. It was hard to decide on which voice to listen to and was relieved when A.J. poked his head into the room after softly knocking at her door.

"How's the patient feeling today?" His tone was soft, and Elizabeth was grateful.

"I feel like crap." Just talking shot a lance of pain through her head, and Elizabeth closed her eyes against the dizzy sensation upsetting her stomach.

"Yeah, I thought you might." Shaking a prescription bottle in his hand he offered her a bottle of water while shaking out two pills in his hand.

"If those aren't Tylenol I don't want them."

"If I tell you they are would you take them?"

"Would you be lying?"

"Most likely." Holding his hand out to her, he sighed when she shook her head. "Elizabeth, please. I can tell you're in pain."

"I can't take care of the boys if I take meds that make me loopy." Struggling to sit up, she knew it was a futile move when her body refused to budge. Accepting A.J.'s assistance she let out a sigh of relief when she settled back against the propped pillows. "Besides I need to get the car towed to a garage, and find a way home."

"Car's been taken care of, and the roads are closed." A.J. offered, sitting down on the edge of the bed knowing it may take a while for Elizabeth to realize she wasn't going anywhere and that her boys were fine.

"Why are the roads still closed?"

"That would be because it hasn't stopped snowing." Nodding to the window, Elizabeth moved her head slowly to the side and was shocked to see the snow still pouring down from the sky.

"How much?"

"We're already at three feet." Smirking at her startled expression, A.J. shrugged. "You should be grateful we didn't take you and your son's home. Most of the town lost power in the middle of the night."

"You didn't lose power?"

"Oh we did, but we're soft and spoiled and have backup generators." Reaching for the bottle of water and holding it out to her again, A.J. opened his palm where he held her medicine. "So as you can see, the boys are fine, you're pretty much stuck here, you might as well be comfortable."

Knowing for the second time in twenty-four hours, a Quartermaine had the upper hand; Elizabeth took the pills and sighed. "You know I'm gonna win sooner or later."

"I'm counting on it." Waiting to make sure she swallowed the pills, A.J. stood. "I wouldn't expect any less from you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: I have to admit I am having fun with this fic and hope you all enjoy! **

**Chapter Three**

Making his way down the front staircase, A.J. paused at the bottom step when the sound of the boy's laughter reached his ears. It'd been years since he last heard the sound of children bouncing off the walls of the Quartermaine home, probably even longer hearing the sound of happy children within the walls.

Unable to stop the slow grin spreading across his face, he hurried off to the kitchen. Slowing as he reached the doorway, A.J. stopped in shock at the scene in front of him. Elizabeth's boys, in their stocking feet were laughing at Alice as she flipped over pancakes, one at a time on the griddle. They were seated precariously on the high barstools at the island, both leaning over to get a better look at what the older woman was doing.

"Tell us another story about Mommy." Elizabeth's oldest boy exclaimed.

"Well, let me see." Alice appeared to be thinking of another story she could tell, her face was full of mischief. "There was this time when she and Miss Emily got stuck in the kitchen pantry."

"She did?" Chuckling softly as the younger boys awe, A.J. decided to stay where he was at, not wanting to interrupt.

"Oh yes." Alice nodded. "She was spending the night with Miss Emily and they decided to sneak down to the kitchen in the middle of the night to get a few midnight snacks."

"Mommy was being naughty?" The tiny boys voice was filled with such shock, he looked at his older brother in amazement.

Not wanting to confirm or deny the little boys theory, Alice transported the pancakes from the griddle to the two waiting plates. "Well they were in the middle of gathering their supplies when Mr. Q came down. Now it's a little known fact, but Emily's Grandfather used to sleep walk."

"Waz that?" The tiny boy asked in confusion.

"It's when someone walks around sleeping. Duh." With the air of authority, the other boy answered a little irritably before rolling his eyes at his much younger sibling. This produced a look from Alice that A.J. hadn't seen for decades.

"Two points from you Mr. Cameron." Alice's point system, another relic from the past, transported A.J. back. How many times had she given Jason and him that same look? Had docked points from their daily tally for misbehavior or rudeness? Usually she only had to take a few points in any given day, because no one wanted to miss the night time treat.

"So there was your Mommy and Miss Emily in the pantry and Mr. Q unknowingly went and closed the door and flipped the latch, locking them in. They said they called for help for several hours until they gave up and fell asleep on the floor. When Cook found them the next morning they were surrounded by empty cookie wrappers."

"What about Jason?" Cameron asked as soon as she was finished.

"Ah." Alice beamed. "I have many stories about Jason and his brother. Don't I A.J." Looking up to where he was eavesdropping, A.J. smirked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Probably more than you have time to tell them this morning." Reaching the kitchen island, he couldn't help but notice the way the boys seemed to slip from their openness with Alice to slightly on guard.

"You and Jason were brothers?" Cameron asked his tone almost suspicious, as if he thought the adults were trying to pull a fast one on him.

Reaching over to pluck a strawberry from the bowl in front of Alice, A.J. narrowly missed getting smacked by her spatula. "I'm his older brother."

Waiting as Elizabeth's son eyed him for a minute longer; he was relieved when a small smile inched across the boy's face. "That's cool. Did he ride a motorcycle when he was younger?"

The question got a laugh out of both the adults. "No." A.J. admitted. "He was more into sports when he was your age."

From the entrance of the kitchen came the one voice that could put a damper on the best of days. "Is there a particular reason my Daddy's house has been turned into some sort of hostel?"

"Aunt Tracy." Standing up straight, A.J. stared down his Aunt from across the room, hoping the woman would have the insight not to say anything that would ultimately upset Elizabeth's boys.

"Are these little people Elizabeth Webber's boys?" Frowning, Tracy headed to the coffee maker, her forehead creased as she passed the group huddled in the center.

"They are. At the moment they are our guests, there was a little accident last night." Alice answered quickly, while sending both the adults in the room a look that told them to be on their very best behavior.

A tight expression crossed Tracy's face as though she were containing several inappropriate comments. "Am I to understand that we're also the reluctant hosts to Ms. Webber as well?"

Trying not to let his Aunt's crisp tone, and cranky words get to him, A.J. leveled his gaze on her. "She's upstairs resting."

"Humph." Pouring herself a large cup of coffee, Tracy eyed the two boys critically over the rim of her mug. When she seemed to come to the conclusion they weren't going to turn into rambunctious beasts, she turned her attention back to the other two adults. "Will you stop looking at me like I'm about to gobble them up for a mid-morning snack?"

"You never know." A.J. grumbled under his breath, instantly feeling like a schmuck when Aiden's eyes widened. Not prepared for Alice's quick response, he winced when the kitchen utensil slapped against the back of his hand.

"Behave." Alice barked, earning her the laughter of the two boys.

Much to A.J.'s chagrin, Tracy didn't vacate the room; instead she moved to stand next to Alice. "Ah, I see Alice is making you boys the Quartermaine winter storm special. Clown pancakes." Nodding her head in appreciation, Tracy took a sip from the mug. "You know what happens after pancakes in this house don't you?"

The boys stilled and with owlish eyes shook their heads. "What?" Aiden nearly whispered.

"Well." Tracy answered extra slowly, gaining their full attention. "There's a snowman building contest out on the terrace. And the winner gets first pick of the sleds packed away in the boat house."

This time it was Cameron's turn to be fascinated. "You have a boat?"

Tracy nodded silently. "Why don't you hurry with your breakfast while I prepare to judge your snowmaking abilities? I will warn you, I'm not easily impressed."

Both boys turned to the plates Alice set before them and were digging in. A.J. couldn't believe his ears or his eyes. It'd been so long since he'd seen his grouchy Aunt be kind, that he almost forgot that she hadn't always treated him like the plague.

"Why must you keep staring at me?" Tracy snapped as she straightened up. "I actually like little people. They're easy to manipulate and as far as kids go, Elizabeth's are very well trained." Without another glance she walked to the door. "Boys make sure Alice bundles you up good. There should be some left over boots and mittens in the attic. I'll be waiting in the sitting room."

When the cost was clear, A.J. gave Alice a puzzled expression, not sure what to make of the interaction. All the other woman did was shrug. "What did you expect? Tracy likes kids. It's the adults she can't get along with."

Popping another strawberry into his mouth before Alice could stop him, A.J. straightened up. "I'll go up to the attic and find some stuff."

* * *

The pills A.J. hoisted on her were the most magical things in the world, or at least that's how Elizabeth felt as she carefully rolled onto her side to get a better view of the snow falling outside her window. It had been a long time since she'd been able to just laze about in bed, not having to worry about the boys, and take a moment to breathe.

It seemed lately all she'd been doing was a never ending loop of work and housekeeping. Mixed in with refereeing the boys, grocery shopping, bill paying and light maintenance around the house.

"Elizabeth?" Monica's head popped into the doorway, pulling Elizabeth's glazed eyes in her direction. "You're awake."

"Mmm." Elizabeth smiled at her lazy reply. "Sleepy."

"I imagine you would be." The older woman nodded as she let herself into the room. "Vicodin can be some pretty powerful stuff."

"How are the boys?" Trying to clear her head, Elizabeth slowly maneuvered onto her back and scooted back to prop herself up against the mountain of pillows.

"Currently, Alice is feeding them. A.J. is rounding up some winter clothes for snowman building." Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Monica patted Elizabeth's covered leg. "Don't worry; we're pretty good at tiring out boys around here."

"I hope they're behaving." The room spun slightly, forcing her to close her eyes.

"They've been angles." Monica replied. "I just wanted to check in on you."

"My entire body hurts."

Nodding, Monica reached out to move back the thick wave of curls across Elizabeth's forehead to get a better look at the bump she obtained during the wreck. "You should start feeling better tomorrow. I recommend taking it easy today."

"I have to say, I'm pretty impressed with how you got your way last night." Licking at her dry lips, Elizabeth was thankful for the bottle of water waiting for her on the side table.

"How is that?"

"How you made me go to the ER, and your house last night." Struggling with the cap, Elizabeth let Monica take the bottle and open it for her.

"Oh." Monica snorted. "I can't take the credit for that. A.J. was the one who insisted on taking you to the ER first. He had the car turned around before I could even suggest it."

"Sneaky." Elizabeth mumbled.

"He can be." Monica agreed, grinning. "Sometimes I don't approve of his methods, but I can't say he's not creative. Most of the time his heart is in the right place."

Deciding it would bode well for her to remember that A.J. could at times be a little underhanded; Elizabeth vowed next time to be on her toes. It was never good to let him think she was easily controlled.

"Why don't you rest?" Moving to stand, Monica took the water from Elizabeth's hand and placed it back on the nightstand. "If you feel up to it, we can help you down to the sitting room later so you can help judge the snowman building contest."

"Sounds great." Her eyes already almost closed, Elizabeth barely heard the door shut.

* * *

Sitting from the comfort of the love seat in the sitting room, Monica, Alice and Tracy watched as Elizabeth's boys laughed out on the terrace when AJ slipped and almost ended up with a face full of snow. The three snowmen had been completed, sitting side-by-side-by-side and now the three males were having some old fashion fun.

"This house needs children." Tracy's startling words had the other two women turn to her in shock, their mouths slightly open. "Will you people stop looking at me like that? Contrary to popular belief I'm not the wicked witch of the west."

"Perhaps if you didn't always act like one, we wouldn't be so stunned when you say or do something nice." Monica replied drily.

"This is just too big of a house for three women." Acting as though she hadn't heard a word Monica had said, Tracy took a sip of her tea, watching amused as Cameron shoved a handful of snow down AJ's back.

"AJ lives here too." Alice reminded her employer.

"Trying to diligently block that out, thank you very much." Tracy snapped. "Alice said Elizabeth was in an accident last night, did your demon seed drunkenly run her off the road? Are we currently holding her and her children hostage so the Quartermaine darling isn't incarcerated?"

Knowing her sister-in-law was trying to bait her, Monica gritted her teeth before replying. "AJ was nice enough to drive me home last night, we found Elizabeth's car half buried in a snow bank. Apparently another car slid through a stop sign and forced her off the road."

"That girl has the worst luck with hit and runs." Tracy grimaced. A rare feeling of unease settled over her. "I apologize, that was even low for me. I actually admire Elizabeth Webber and the hardships she's had to endure."

Monica gave a small nod, her eyes on the three laughing males. It hurt, knowing there should be another out there having fun. Hurt even more knowing she never had a chance to know Jake. "I must admit, I've said worse." Thinking of her tirade at the hurting mother years ago, Monica cleared her throat. "So who do you think is the winner of this storms contest?"

"Well AJ loses by default." Tracy smirked, trying to bring a little normalcy back to the damped room. "I propose a tie and a much needed nap for the little one before sledding."

"I'll go prepare lunch." Alice announced as she stood from the couch. "Children nap better on a full stomach."

The other two women sat silently, soaking up the tender feeling of having a child's excited squeal to fill up the empty home. Their thoughts occasionally slipping back to the past when other smiling faces filled the Quartermaine home.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: WOW! Thank you, thank you, thank you for the wonderful feedback! It really means alot to me. It also helps me write more. (What writer doesn't do better with a little ego stroke?)

There was one response I would like to comment on. It was pointed out that I said, or had implied, that Jake was Jason's only son. I re-read the chapters and wasn't able to interpret that. In fact, since I plan to have Sam and Danny in later chapters it would be a huge oversight for me. Now by saying this, I will also say that I HATE Sam. And no, it's not one of those Team Liz vs Team Sam things. I used to like her. I actually used to love her character. I don't mind characters who do shady, questionable things. What I don't like about those characters is when a writer tries to re-write history and make them appear as a saint who has done no wrong. That's when my love for even the most awesome character becomes tainted and in the end I have no use for them. I pray I don't completely slaughter Sam in this story, because that would be pointless and tacky. All I ask is for readers who are wasting their time reading my extremely unprofessional tale, is not to read for assumptions in favor of one particular fanbase. This little tale is about Elizabeth and AJ. It's a story that will have Jason, and Sam and many others. All will have to face their past mistakes and prejudices. But I would also like to thank the poster who pointed this out to me. If one person felt I implied this, means others may have also, and I will do what I can to do my best.

Chapter Four

When Elizabeth woke for the second time that day, her attention shifted to the window and was amazed to see large flakes still falling from the sky. It wasn't coming down as hard as the day before, instead the fat snowflakes fell in a steady rhythm. Honestly she couldn't remember the last time Port Charles had seen a storm that lasted more than a few hours. If it didn't stop soon, there was no telling when she'd be able to get her boys home.

The house seemed to be unnaturally quiet, or at least from Elizabeth's experience, it'd been a long time since she'd been surrounded by silence. There were days she daydreamed about having a break. To be given time to herself when there was nothing demanding her attention on her to-do list. But sitting in the eerie calmness of the Quartermaine guest room she found it didn't sit well with her.

It was rather unnerving.

Pushing the covers off her, she wrinkled her nose at her crumpled scrubs. Running a hand through her hair, trying to tame the wild locks, she gave up with a defeated sigh. Without a shower there wasn't much she was going to do about her appearance. At that moment, she almost doubted a magical wand and a team of Fairy Godmothers could help.

Her body still ached, and she tried to ignore the constant drumming of her head as she struggled to sit. She needed to find the strength to make it off the bed, before AJ showed up again with her magical happy pills. He seemed to have the ability to making her comply with only a look.

Oh, who was she kidding? Elizabeth snorted at herself. AJ didn't have some kind of Jedi mind control trick. He didn't possess the power to make her submit with just the wave of his hand. With the way her body was feeling that morning she really had no other option than to take something to lessen the pain. It also didn't hurt having a handsome man doing his best to take care of her when she really was in need of some pampering.

Deciding she'd spent long enough taking it easy, Elizabeth moved with little grace off the mattress. Her muscles tried to reason with her, protesting with each step she took toward the bedroom door. It was tempting to turn around and throw in the towel, but with past experience, she knew that too much rest would only make her body ache more.

Reaching the hallway seemed to be a milestone to be celebrated, instead of cheering she let herself rest against the doorframe.

"What are you doing out of bed?" AJ's hushed voice brought her head up, spotting him standing in the middle of the hallway, cradling Aiden in his arms.

"I can't stay in bed all day." With a light tone, her eyes shifted to her sleeping son. "I see Monica was true to her word, he looks exhausted."

Looking down at the small boy, AJ grinned. "A morning in the snow does that. I was just going to put him to bed. You know the place you should be right now."

"Really, I'm fine."

"That bump on your head says otherwise." Moving to the door opposite hers, with little difficulty he managed to open the door without stirring Aiden from his sleep.

Following him into the room, Elizabeth stood back while AJ set her little boy down on the bed. As though he'd had years of experience, he slipped the soggy socks off the toddler's feet before pulling the comforter up and tucking him in.

"Shh." Having deemed his mission a success, AJ turned to her, putting a finger to his lips as he inched away from the bed. Nodding to the door, he ushered her out.

"One down, one to go."

"I think you'll find a war on your hands if you think Cam's gonna take a nap." Elizabeth smirked, picturing the racket her older boy would make if anyone even suggested he lay down.

"I'm not talking about Cam, I'm talking about you." AJ muttered, while placing his open hand on the small of her back, giving her a gentle nudge back to the room she'd just left.

"AJ I've slept enough already." Determined not to cave, again, Elizabeth dug in her heels. "What I really need to do is move around a little."

Acting as though he hadn't heard her, AJ tried another tactic. "Why don't I get you something to eat, then you can take your medicine like a good little girl."

"I'll take the food, but will pass on the meds." Flashing him a brilliant smile, Elizabeth turned toward the staircase, ignoring the shocked look on his face.

"You know I can bring the food to you." Catching up with her, AJ wrapped his arms around her waist to steer her back.

Biting down on the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel flattered by his insistence to take care of her. "I have no doubt of your abilities to carry a tray of food from the kitchen to the guest room. But I need a change of scenery."

"Is there anything I can do to convince you to go and rest?" Moving to put himself between her slender frame and the staircase she was about to reach, AJ leveled her with a pleading look as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Nope," Giving her head a slight shake, Elizabeth smirked. "can't think of anything."

"What about a fresh change of clothes and a hot shower?" His words had her stop mid-stride. Damn, the man didn't play fair.

Tilting her head slightly to the right, Elizabeth studied the stubborn set of his jaw. "Are you telling me that you'd withhold clean clothes if I go downstairs?"

"You betcha." His head nodding, AJ didn't look guilty at his manipulation.

"I'll just ask Monica."

"Currently on the phone with GH, working out a scheduling for the staff that's stuck there. From her tone it wasn't going well."

"Alice." Elizabeth countered.

"Shoveling a path to the boathouse so we don't lose the boys getting sleds." Seeing the confused look in Elizabeth's eyes, he squeezed her shoulders slightly. "And before you even think it, I offered several times but she insisted. She likes to shovel snow."

Elizabeth sighed. "I suppose suggesting Tracy would be -."

"Hilarious." AJ finished for her, his smirk growing. "So I win, again. Let's get you back to bed. I'll bring up lunch, and if you're a good little girl and eat it all I'll bring you a change of clothes."

Dragging her feet, Elizabeth was caught between frustrated and amused. "Has anyone ever told you that you don't play fair?"

"All the time." AJ admitted, pushing her toward the bed, he laughed when she cursed him under her breath.

"Why Ms. Webber, such naughty words, you're going to make me blush." Laughing at her moody expression, AJ didn't seem to let it faze him.

"I doubt there's much that would make you blush." With reluctance, Elizabeth returned to the bed.

"Oh, I can think of a few things." The sparkle in his eye made Elizabeth pause. Damn if his devilish expression didn't have her cheeks burning hot within seconds.

"Now who's being naughty?" Staring to hate the fluffy pillows, Elizabeth leaned back unable to look him in the eye.

"What?" His tone came out pure innocence. "I hate public speaking."

Feeling mortified he had somehow turned the tables on her again, Elizabeth groaned. "I give."

"Good." Clearly amused with himself, AJ rubbed his hands together. "Can I trust you to stay put while I get you lunch?"

"No." Raising a brow, Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course."

"Be a good little girl and I'll bring you something for dessert." His eyes laughing at her, AJ left the room, missing when Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at his back.

* * *

"Are my eyes deceiving me, or are you doing something productive?" Hands on her hips, Tracy wrinkled her nose at her nephew from across the room. "Don't move, let me get my camera."

"Do you ever get tired of hearing your own voice?" Not bothering to look up, AJ ladled tomato soup into a bowl.

"No." A brittle grimace pinched her lips. "I can't say that I do."

"Hmpf." Taking the kitchen knife in hand, AJ raised his eyes to his Aunt. Michael's voice inside his head had him swallow the snide remark that was on his lips. It nearly killed him, but if he wanted Tracy to be less of a nightmare he was going to have to play nice. With a frustrated sigh, he cut the grilled cheese sandwich he made for Elizabeth.

"So what is the occasion that spurred you to be such a gourmet?" Still not budging, Tracy watched skeptically from her side of the room.

"It's for Elizabeth."

"Is she crippled?" Clasping her hands in front of her, Tracy's typically sparkly personality just kept on coming.

"No." AJ answered tightlipped. "But she did get pretty banged up last night."

Analyzing him like a bug under a microscope, Tracy let out a whooping laugh. "You're sweet on her."

"I'm being nice."

"You don't know how to be nice, not unless you get something out of it."

"Contrary to your stellar belief in me, I can be nice." Grabbing the kitchen towel and wringing it in his hands, AJ silently counted to ten. "In fact, I've been thinking -."

"This ought to be good."

Plowing on, as though she "I'd like to offer you a position at ELQ." Fire burned in the depths of her eyes, and AJ knew what was to be offer of truce, was going to turn into a war.

"Unless you are offering me the position you ruthlessly ripped from me, I'd rather die." Tracy pointed her manicured finger in his direction.

Tossing the towel onto the counter, AJ rounded the kitchen island. "You know what Aunt, things could've turned out differently if you weren't always such a vile bitch to me."

"Really?" Tracy practically snarled, her eyebrows nearly reaching her hairline. "Are you still living under the illusion everyone is thrilled you came back from the dead? That in our exuberance we've turned a blind eye to every diabolical thing you did?"

"You're one to talk." AJ ground out. "We both know you're halo is more than a little tarnished. Don't you dare take the highroad with me. If our positions were reversed, and I was the one to keep you from taking your rightful place at ELQ you would've done the same thing – if not worse."

"I . . ." Pressing a hand to her chest, Tracy's nostrils flared. "Would never be in your place, because I would never-ever do anything so revolting as shooting my father in the back."

"OH MY GOD!" Running both hands through his hair, AJ felt the muscles in his neck tighten. "Yes Tracy, I shot my father in the back and I can never take it back. I have to live with that every day of my life. Just like you can never take back all the nasty, disgusting things you've done. So, as I was saying, Michael and I would like you to consider taking over the public relations department in the company."

"In what company AJ? ELQ is done with thanks to you."

"The freeze is being lifted. But if we want to save the company there's going to be a lot of damage control. We're not out of the woods yet." AJ could almost see the wheels working in her head, as she stood rooted in place.

Her cheek twitched, as her eyelids lowered into a deathly glare. "I'm disappointed in you. If our positions were reversed I would've put you in the mailroom." With her last words, Tracy spun on her heel and marched out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Hope you're still hungry." Carrying the tray to the bed, AJ waited as Elizabeth shifted around to find a comfortable position. "Another wonderful Quartermaine snowy day treat." Lifting the cover off the soup, before removing the napkin over the sandwich, he took a step back. "Tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches."

Feeling her stomach growl in appreciation, Elizabeth was quick to pick up the sandwich. "Is it really a Quartermaine tradition, or the only thing you could make because Alice is shoveling?"

"Beggars can't be choosers." Nodding to the food in front of her, AJ crossed his arms over his chest. "When you're done I'll get those clothes."

Nibbling on the cheesy goodness, Elizabeth eyed the man in front of her and couldn't help but feel something had happened to change the teasing mood from earlier. His eyes seemed to have lost their gleam, and his entire body was tense, as though waiting for an attack.

AJ and Jason may only share one parent, but it seemed they shared some of the same traits.

"What happened?" Keeping her tone light, Elizabeth tore off a piece of the sandwich and dunked it into the soup.

"Nothing."

Ah, Elizabeth thought, one word answer. It wasn't good.

"If you don't want to talk about it, just say so. There's no need to lie." Chewing on her food, this time carefully keeping her face tilted down, Elizabeth picked up the spoon she swore was pure silver.

"Who said I was lying?" His tone seemed intrigued, instead of irritated. It was a good sign.

"His tone seemed intrigued, instead of irritated. It was a good sign.

"You're tense." Motioning her utensil at him, Elizabeth looked up through her lashes before turning her attention back to the food. "Arms across the chest, jaw clenched, forehead creased, take your pick. Before you were relaxed." A sudden thought crossed her mind and Elizabeth paused as her head shot up. "Please tell me Cam didn't break some family heirloom that dates back generations and would take me a century to pay back."

This got a laugh out of him, and Elizabeth was rewarded when his shoulders seemed to ease. "No, Cam is watching TV."

"Thank God. Between you and me, it would be cheaper for me to relocate my family to Canada than to scrape together money to replace an antique."

"Noted."

"So you want to talk about it, or hover over me while I eat?" Picking up the other half of the sandwich, Elizabeth watched him from the corner of her eye.

"Just family issues." Waiving his hand, telling her it was nothing AJ tried to relax.

"Ahh. You and Tracy went head to head." Elizabeth nodded knowingly.

"She drives me crazy." His words nearly came out as a growl.

Popping the last bit of bread into her mouth, Elizabeth picked up the napkin. "ELQ?"

Arms dropping to his sides, AJ eyed her suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"Small town, and the women seem to love to gossip about you." Elizabeth shrugged. "I work with a lot of women."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Yeah, I'd be too embarrassed to repeat some of the stuff that's been said in the locker room." Trying to keep a straight face, Elizabeth was pleased to see more of the tension disappear.

"You're pulling my leg." With a small laugh, AJ rolled his eyes.

"Maybe."

"So why'd you say ELQ?"

"Well I can read." Elizabeth responded. "Plus, you told me of little of the troubles the company was having. Add those two things with the fact you live under the same roof with her, I can only imagine there's been a few tense moments. I could be wrong but I'm pretty sure I'm not."

"You're not." AJ admitted reluctantly. "But honestly I don't want to think about it right now." Taking in a deep breath, AJ shook his head. "This has been a pretty good day and I don't want to ruin it, you know? Let me go get you those clothes I promised. Why don't you jump in the shower? I'll leave them on the bed."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I have to be honest, this was a hard chapter to write. I have so many plans for this story, and to get it moving I can't keep Elizabeth stuck at the Q's house forever. (No matter how badly I want to) I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Five**

Three days, and Elizabeth still couldn't pass her bathroom door without turning an unpleasant shade of red and wish that she would've been spared humiliation at the Quartermaine house by being swallowed up by a large gaping hole in the ground. It totally amazed her how utterly stupid and brazen she could be at one given time. If there was a medal for such an accomplishment, she'd be a prime candidate.

Taking the stairs up from the parking garage, Elizabeth tried to fight back the image of her exiting the Quartermaine bathroom, wrapped only in a towel at the precise time AJ had returned with an armful of clothes. The coincidence seemed almost strategic on her part, as she stood across the room, drenching the floor beneath her.

Mortified, Elizabeth paused on her assent to her floor, her hand griping the railing as she closed her eyes. She had to find a way to forget the event. To completely wipe it out of her databank and go about life as though nothing had transgressed. God how could she be so stupid?

She'd just stood there, when the smart thing to do would have been to slip back into the bathroom and waited until the coast was clear. It's what any rational, normal person would do. Instead she actually felt an ego boost as AJ practically swallowed his tongue. He wasn't kidding when he'd said there were a few things that could make him blush. Apparently a half-naked woman, sporting a towel was one of them.

_"I am so sorry." AJ choked out, his face turning scarlet as he tried to find something other than her skin to set his eyes on. "I thought you'd still be in the shower."_

_"AJ it's no big deal." Oddly her voice sounded steady as she clutched the towel tightly to her chest. "After a few hundred showers at GH you get used to it being walked in on."_

Smacking herself in the forehead, Elizabeth let out a loud groan. "Get used to it?" What she would give to take it all back. She made it sound like the co-ed locker room at the hospital was a plethora of naked bodies just walking around without a care in the world, instead of the occasional awkward moment of being walked in on by another staff member at the worst time.

It was his eyes fault, Elizabeth fumed. The slight way they widened, then traveled down her body before he remembered himself and fumbled to find a location somewhere over her head to look. It'd been a long time a man had given any inkling that she was a being desirable woman. It was as if she'd forgotten the rush a man's attention could bring, especially when said attention came from an extremely handsome man. .

_"I'll just put these on the bed." Holding up the borrowed set of clothes, AJ hurried over to drop his bundle on the bed. Feeling the discrete gaze brush over her body, Elizabeth held back the grin threatening to split her face in two. _

_Clearing his throat again, AJ licked at his lips while backing away from the bed. "I really am sorry about this. I swear I'm not some kind of pervert who lurks in the shadows, well at least not anymore."_

_"I'll take your word on it." Trying to return to their previous banter, Elizabeth stepped forward, intending on grabbing the pile from the bottom of the bed. To her mortification her tight hold on the towel slipped_ _and even though it was just for a millisecond, the material dipped low enough to expose more flesh than was appropriate._

She knew her gaffe hadn't gone unnoticed, when AJ's eyes grew round and the sound of air rushed out from his lungs. As if he were a witness to some gnarly car accident, he hadn't been unable to look away. Seconds ticked by, as they stared at one another, wide eyed and slightly panicked, neither unable to find the words to make the incident any less embarrassing.

When he seemed to come to his senses, his eyes darting to the door in panic, AJ muttered something that sounded like he wanted to give her some privacy while he tripped over his own feet in his hasty retreat. For the remaining two days of her stay at the Quartermaine house, AJ was agonizingly cautious around her. He stopped slipping into her room to check on her, and when he did venture up stairs he politely knocked on her door before entering. Gone was his carefree manner. His fun, flirtatious teasing evaporated the second after her wardrobe malfunction.

As much as Elizabeth hated to admit it, the shift from their fun banter, to a more formal acquaintanceship hurt. While he remained wonderfully attentive to Cameron and Aiden, he seemed to keep her at arm's length. What bothered her more was how she was affected by his change. It's not like AJ had made any indication that he was attracted to her, other than their fun flirtation which was probably his normal style around any female young or old. They weren't dating, or even good friends. So the loss she felt was absurd.

She just prayed he didn't think she had been trying to be some femme fatale luring him into her web.

Reaching her floor, Elizabeth to clear her mind and prepare herself for a long day ahead. The last thing she needed was to get caught daydreaming, especially if it was Monica she would need to answer to. Elizabeth didn't think the Chief of Staff would appreciate hearing that her son had been occupying her mind as an excuse for any screw ups.

Heading to the locker-room to dump her stuff off in her locker, Elizabeth was relived to reach her destination without bumping into anyone. She wasn't looking forward to the millions of questions she was sure the staff had been nearly busting with. One thing she'd learned over the years is that the staff at GH was the gossipiest bunch of people she'd ever met. In true High School fashion, any bit of news ran rampant through the halls, until the finished product was some overly embellished concoction that didn't come close to the truth.

Scurrying to her looker, Elizabeth breathed out a sigh of relief when she found the room to be unoccupied. Heading straight to her locker, she kicked off her winter boots while setting her bag down on the bench while she mentally synchronized her day. Avoiding the nurses' station was her top priority. The desk was a breeding ground for blabbermouthing and right now her head wasn't on tight and she didn't want to be put in the position of having her words taken out of context.

"Did you forget how to use a phone?" Totally preoccupied, Elizabeth let out a screech while spinning to look up at her brother.

"I've been busy." Cheeks blooming, Elizabeth tried to school her features to what she hope looked neutral.

Looking down at her, his brow inching upward just like their father's used to, Steven looked less than convinced. "I haven't talked to you in almost six days."

Licking at her dry lips, Elizabeth turned back to her bag and pulled out her uniform. "I decided to take some time off."

"Huh." Hearing his locker squeak open from behind, Elizabeth knew from history with her brother he was far from dropping the matter. "So it had nothing to do with the accident you and the boys were in?"

Sighing, Elizabeth made a face, knowing Steven's back was to her. It was one thing to deal with the co-ed atmosphere of the room, another knowing your brother was one of the occupents. "I was hoping no one had told you. It really wasn't a big deal."

"Someone ran you off the road, left you and your boys stranded. Excuse me for thinking it's a big deal." Hearing the rustle of fabric, Elizabeth bit down hard on the inside of her cheek, telling herself if she remained as quiet as possible, he'd get his worry off his chest. "You're lucky Monica and AJ were driving by when they were god only knows how long you would've been stuck."

"Well we're all fine now." Keeping her tone casual, Elizabeth sighed. "The boys had a great time at the Quartermaine's."

"I would've driven you all home."

"I know. But you're shift didn't end at the same time." Standing, Elizabeth shoved her clothes into her bag, preparing for a hasty retreat. If she let her brother go on, he'd lecture her all day if he could. "And from what I heard you were mandated to stay."

"Don't remind me." The sound of his locker shutting signaled the coast was clear and Elizabeth turned. "With the roads closed, it was a long two days."

"I bet." Securing her badge, Elizabeth felt guilty for being relieved she hadn't gotten stuck covering shifts. "Who was here?"

"A few student nurses, Patrick, Britt and a few others covered ER."

"You know it's bad when a neurosurgeon if forced to cover in the ER." Hearing that Dr. Westbourne had been one of the unlucky few trapped at work, Elizabeth was delighted she hadn't been stuck with the woman's sparkling personality. There was only so much a person could take before snapping, and when it came to the other woman Elizabeth was dangerously close to her breaking point.

"Yeah, fun times were had by all." Checking the watch around his wrist, Steven made a face. "I have a nine o'clock. Wanna grab some coffee before shift?"

"Sounds heavenly." Relieved Steven seemed to be past his need to smother her with brotherly concern, Elizabeth grabbed her wallet before shoving the rest of her stuff into the locker.

"I didn't get to tell you of Olivia's newest vision." Chuckling under his breath, Steven held open the door and waited for her to go through.

"She's still having those?"

"Yeah." Nodding, he matched his much longer stride to hers. "Apparently, Sabrina and I are going to have some hot and steamy shower together in the future."

Not believing her ears, Elizabeth shot a look at him to gauge his expression to see if he was teasing. "No way."

"Way."

"You did explain to her that Sabrina really doesn't like you like that didn't you?" Wondering for the hundredth time, why the younger girl would use Steven as a cover for her mad crush on Patrick, Elizabeth shook her head. "That's just wrong."

"I've tried telling her it's never gonna happen." Entering the cafeteria, he beat her to the coffee station and did what most other older brothers would, went first and made his little sister wait. "That I was more likely to shower with Epiphany before I would Sabrina."

Trying not to laugh, Elizabeth shoved at his shoulder. "That's a visual I really don't need."

"I know." Making a face, he added what Elizabeth considered a pound of sugar to his cup. "Olivia didn't find it funny either."

No, Elizabeth thought, after the other visions she'd had that had come true, Olivia probably wasn't tickled over the latest one. Pouring in a splash of skim milk, while eyeing the pint of crème Steven used in his, Elizabeth sighed with longing. If her eating habits were anything like her brothers she'd be waddling down the halls. It wasn't fair.

"Elizabeth." A familiar voice came from somewhere behind her, and Elizabeth felt her cheeks heat. "Fancy meeting you here."

Looking over her shoulder, trying to muster up the strength to look AJ in the eye, Elizabeth hoped the smile on her face didn't look like a grimace. "I don't see any cuts so I suppose it's safe to assume you're not here because you had another boxing match with Sonny?"

Smirking, AJ grabbed two coffee cups from the rack. "I don't think I'll be doing something so stupid anytime soon or at least after a few months of training."

Shaking her head, Elizabeth let her eyes roam down his figure while he busied himself with the crème and sugar. He really was an attractive man, and the designer suit she was pretty sure was tailored and not off the rack, fit him perfectly. Since her disastrous marriage to Ric, Elizabeth had found it hard to find any man in a suite attractive. Ewan's suits were more of a sloppy mismatch, and honestly the less she thought of him the better. No, AJ seemed to look at ease in his navy blue sports coat and matching slacks. Just like he looked good in jeans.

"So what brings you to the hospital?" Trying to keep her tone light, Elizabeth didn't want to say anything wrong. Their conversation was back to being fun and light, and she didn't want it to change.

"Meeting." Turning to look at her, Elizabeth noticed that his eyes didn't seem to match his fun wit.

"Anything serious?" Concerned, Elizabeth watched as the corner of his mouth twitched.

His wide shoulders shrugged a little before answering. "My mom feels it's time we have a memorial service for Jason."

Feeling her stomach drop a little, Elizabeth felt her throat tighten. "Why are you meeting here? Wouldn't it be more . . . comfortable doing that at home?"

"It would be, but Sam refused to be under the same roof as Tracy." Pausing when they reached the head of the line, Elizabeth felt that irritated tickle in the back of her head anytime Sam's name was mentioned. Not paying attention, AJ had paid for all the coffees and pulling her off to the side. "So instead we're meeting in my Mom's office."

"Huh." Curious about the arrangements, but not wanting to ask any questions that may have them talking about Sam in any capacity, Elizabeth was at a loss for words.

"So how are the boys?" AJ's question pulled her from her thoughts, and she could've hugged him for changing the subject.

"They're great." She said. "They had a great time and keep asking when they're going to see you next." The last words fell out of her mouth before she realized how it must have sounded. Hoping he didn't think she was once again throwing herself at him, Elizabeth cleared her throat. "You really made an impression on them."

"Well I had fun too." AJ laughed. "Though there were times when I had no idea what they were talking about."

"Yeah, kids have a way of making you feel old." Completely understanding what he meant, Elizabeth grinned. "I thought Anime was some kind of card game."

"You mean it isn't?" His eyes shifted to look over her shoulder and Elizabeth turned to look. She really wished she hadn't, because the two coffees in AJ's hand made complete sense. Standing about fifteen feet away, with a stroller at her side, Sam glared back at her with a burning heat.

Pretending to look at her watch, Elizabeth lied. "Listen I really have to get going."

Apparently witnessing the silent exchange, AJ's brows lowered in confusion. "Did I miss something?"

Playing dumb seemed to be the safest route, and Elizabeth really didn't wish to hash out her past with the other girl. "What do you mean?" Already taking a step back, she knew he wasn't fooled, but seemed to decide not to push.

"Tell the boys I'll stop by soon." AJ said his tone cautious. "That is if it's okay?"

Trying to ignore the holes Sam was drilling into the back of her head, Elizabeth gave a small smile. "We'd love that. I really have to get going."

Not giving him a chance to respond, Elizabeth made her way to the exit, hating that she'd need to pass Sam on her way out. Perhaps her grudge against Sam was petty, but no matter how hard she tried let go of the past her disgust for Sam McCall just wouldn't fade. Elizabeth liked to think of herself as a forgiving person. Heaven knew how many times she'd forgiven Lucky.

Passing by the woman who'd made her life a living hell, Elizabeth kept her head held high. At least their dislike of one another was now a silent one. That had to account for something.

* * *

His eyes following Elizabeth's graceful exit, AJ felt a moment of frustration of once again being lost. He'd missed so much, while being exiled from his home. Plagued with questions about Jake, he felt uncomfortable approaching his mother for an explanation. She was still processing Jason and Edward's deaths, and he didn't want to cause her any additional grief by hounding her with questions about her grandson.

By the way Elizabeth and Sam had eyed one another; AJ knew something was going on between the two women. He wasn't blind or stupid; he knew his brother must have been a contention with the two girls. But the way Elizabeth had shut down when Sam appeared, AJ found himself once again at a loss.

Knowing he wouldn't get any answers anytime soon, AJ let out a sigh. After his humiliating pervy moment a few days before, AJ had wanted to get his tentative friendship with Elizabeth back on track. For days he'd been kicking himself for acting like some stupid teen who'd never seen a girl in a towel before.

Reaching Sam, he handed her one of the coffees. "Two sugars and a splash of crème."

"Thanks." Taking the cup, Sam eyed him over the rim as she took a sip. "I didn't know you and Elizabeth were friends."

Her tense tone put him on alert. He really had wanted to make amends with Jason, and not being able to work things out with his brother, he knew the next best thing he could do was befriend his widow and make sure she and their son were taken care of. At the same time, he was finding himself being pulled toward Elizabeth and really wanted a chance to get to know her better. He didn't want to be in a position of having to choose sides.

"My family has known the Hardy and Webbers for years." He replied, refusing to be pulled into the war between the two women until he knew the facts. "Elizabeth and my baby sister were inseparable."

"Hmm." Was Sam's only reply, as she eyed him critically before taking another drink of her coffee.

Feeling he'd dodged a bullet, AJ knew he needed to find a way to get his questions answered and soon. He'd promised himself to be a better person when he came back. Michael deserved a father he could be proud of. Not knowing what had transpired since he'd been snuck out of town, was putting him at a disadvantage.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Greetings all! First and foremost allow me to thank you all for your wonderful feedback. Not to sound narcissistic, but I really love reading your thoughts and feelings on the story so far. It's a great motivator and your kindness means a lot.

Second, to answer a few questions about having Sam in this story. Yes, she will be popping in and out. No, she is not a main character, but she is needed and I am really doing my best not to let my bias show.

Third, I hate the title. I am currently banging my head into my desk while I write, wishing I had given the title a little more consideration.

Fourth, I haven't been able to find any other Elizabeth and AJ sites out there. I know it's a little early, but I can't tell you how much I really, really like this potential couple. So much history and parallel pasts, there's a good story there and hope TIIC don't drop the ball. So I took it on myself to start one.

Since FF hates allowing links. It's at

Quizme

.

Yuku

.com

I hope I am not moving the beginning too fast, but I am trying to nail a foundation before the fireworks start. There is some great stuff coming, but I don't want it to happen without some structure.

Happy readings!

* * *

**Chapter Six **

Elizabeth's plans to go about her day incognito was dashed the moment she turned the corner to her floor and found herself practically assaulted by Felix. If she hadn't been quick to keep her coffee from harm as the young man rushed at her and threw his arms around her shoulders, they would've had a huge mess on their hands.

"Oh thank God." Felix nearly cried in relief, his arms tightening around her like a boa constrictor. "Do you have any idea the hell Sabrina and I have gone through? Promise me you'll never leave us again like that."

Patting him on the back with her free hand, Elizabeth stood a little shell shocked not anticipating the frantic greeting. "I was only gone a few days."

"A few days too many." Finally releasing her, he took a step back but kept his hands gripped on her shoulders. "Dr. Cranky pants has been on a tear. Girl you don't even know the pain she's inflicted."

Making a sympathetic face, Elizabeth gave him a weak smile. "Guess you were one of the student nurses who got stuck here during the storm?"

Felix nodded. "It was hell on earth. No don't look at me like that girl, I'm not exaggerating. No matter how we tried to busy ourselves, the Underworld's gargoyle always found us for a much nastier job."

With a frustrated sigh, Elizabeth headed to the nurses' station, to grab a few patient records so she could start her day. Like a puppy dog, Felix trailed after her. At first she assumed Britt's anger issues and nasty persona was only saved for Sabrina. It was easy to deflect most of the damage when there was only one person to protect. But it seemed the Dr.'s can't play well with others reached much farther than she'd anticipated.

"Where's Epiphany been?" Knowing the woman's no nonsense attitude, Elizabeth was frustrated Britt hadn't been put in her place yet.

"Maternity ward." Felix shrugged. "They've had a few issues up there and she's reminding them whose boss."

"And Sabrina?"

"Girl is a walking time bomb." He answered. "She's one Brittzilla encounter away from a complete melt down."

Elizabeth couldn't help but feel she should've taken the additional couple of days off Monica recommended. The unnecessary drama Dr. Westbourne created made the working environment tense and uncomfortable. She wished Patrick would open his eyes and see the pain his new girlpal was creating. He was probably the only one in the hospital who could rein the tyrant in. Now it seemed she was stuck being a shield for the student nurses, do her job, and keep her mind off AJ.

The day should just breeze by, Elizabeth thought sarcastically.

* * *

Making plans for Jason's Memorial made his brother's death painfully real. Truthfully he knew the probability of anyone surviving a gunshot wound and the freezing conditions of the Port Charles harbor were unlikely. The water down at the pier was freezing in the middle of summer, so it would only reason that it was even colder in the middle of October.

He'd be a big fat liar to deny a tiny part of him still expected Jason to magically reappear. He'd survived worse and would was something he'd come to expect of his younger brother.

Instead, he found himself sitting in one a chair in Monica's office, typically reserved for guests and hospital staff. So far Sam hadn't said much, instead she sat in the twin chair to his, and silently listened to the tentative plans Monica had drawn up. Her face seemed pale, and the dark smudges under her eyes betrayed her restless nights.

"So as far as locations go." Shifting papers in front of her, Monica found the one she was looking for before glancing up. "There are a few churches available next Saturday, but that doesn't mean we can't have the service at the house."

Her long pause indicated she was waiting for some sort of reply, and AJ shifted restlessly in his chair. Honestly he didn't think it really mattered where they had it, except he couldn't see the service going over very well with Tracy darkening the fringes with her unpredictable mouth and foul attitude.

"Where ever you want." He'd repeated the same words over and over, or at least some sort of variation of them.

"Sam?"

"Honestly Monica, I don't think Jason would care where you had it." Her heavy sigh and distracted attitude had finally pushed the older woman to her limit.

"As Jason's wife, I wanted you here to help with the arrangements." From years of being around his mother, AJ could hear the struggle Monica was having keeping her temper in check. "I am getting the impression that you'd rather not be here."

The room fell into silence as Sam blinked in shock, surprised to be called out on her insolent behavior. Holding his breath for a few tense seconds, AJ watched uneasily from his seat, praying Sam didn't say something to set his mother off.

In the end, Sam's posture relaxed. "I know you're working hard to put Jason's Memorial together and I really do appreciate it. But I can't help but feel we're jumping the gun. I still think Jason's going to come back."

Sitting up straight, AJ eyed the woman almost wishing she'd just snapped back, because he could see the affect her words had on Monica. He didn't need to own a magic eight ball to know the outcome didn't look so good.

"It's been four months." Monica let the paper she was holding fall onto the desk as her eyes flashed in hurt. "I think we can safely assume Jason is gone. Unless you know something we don't."

"No." Sam replied in faux calm, her nostrils flailing as she sucked in a deep breath. "Nothing."

Turning his attention back to his mother, feeling as though he was stuck watching a tennis match, AJ twitched restlessly as Monica eyed Sam. "I know this is hard." Relieved she decided to take the high ground, AJ let himself relax a little. "I would do anything to have my son come back to us, but there comes a time when you have to be realistic. You weren't the only person in his life, and some of us need closure."

Sam seemed to contemplate the older woman's words, before giving a slight nod. "I know you need closure. I'm just not ready to give up yet."

"I'm not the only one who needs this." Pressing a hand to her chest, Monica nodded toward him. "His family needs this. His friends need this. I want you to be a part of the planning. If by some chance Jason is alive and comes home, then I will gladly let you tell me a big fat 'I told you so', but until then you can either help, or you can leave. I don't want to force you to participate in anything you don't want to."

Eyeing Jason's widow from the corner of his eye, AJ waited for her to respond. "I think we should have the service at your home. That way it'll be easier to control who attends."

"What do you mean?" Beating Monica to the punch, AJ turned to look at Sam.

"Once we announce the service, there's no telling who's gonna come." Sam returned his gaze head on, her jaw tight as though waiting for a fight. "Jason made a lot of enemies over the years."

It was the first comment that hinted at Jason's shadier aspects of his life. "So you're suggesting we have security?" Shell-shocked, Monica stared over her desk in disbelief.

"Wouldn't hurt." Sam replied as she shrugged her slender shoulders. "We should also discuss a guest list."

"To a memorial?" Still stunned, Monica looked to AJ.

"If we're going to give Jason a memorial service I really don't want it to turn into some kind of circus." Sam said.

With a shake of her head, Monica frowned. "Absolutely not. Jason touched so many lives in this town that I won't be put in the position of picking and choosing who can come pay their respects. No one had the power to tell him who his friends were when he was alive, and I won't stand by and disrespect him in his death."

"All I am saying," Sam leaned forward; her eyes flashing gave away her irritation. "Is that there are some people I would rather not attend. Jason was my husband, and I don't want to deal with their drama."

A look of knowing crossed Monica's face. "Anyone in particular?"

Sam didn't seem to appreciate being called out, or being asked to actually list off the names of the people she wanted to omit from the service. "It was just a suggestion."

"How about we compromise." Monica offered. "I'm sure some of Jason's . . . employees will be in attendance, if a guest gets out of hand we can have them escorted out."

The look on Sam's face was clear; she didn't consider Monica's suggestion a compromise. "Fine. I really need to get going, it's time for Danny's nap."

Looking thankful, Monica seemed to perk up. "I understand. Why don't AJ and I put things in order and I will reach out to you to see if you have any other suggestions."

With a fake smile, Sam nodded. "Thanks."

Jumping up from his chair, AJ went to open the door for Sam and gave her a weak smile as she passed. Waiting until she was halfway down the hall, AJ shut the door before turning to his mother. "What was that?"

"That." Monica sighed. "Was the tense interaction between me and my Daughter-In-Law. I know Jason loved her, and I really do try, but I can't say she and I always see eye to eye. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed her to meet with us. This must be hard on her."

"What was that guest list thing about?" Shoving his hand into his pockets, AJ opted to lean against the bookshelf instead of sitting.

Again he watched as his mother chose the right words, making him wonder what exactly she wasn't telling him. "Sam's insecurity."

Frowning, AJ eyed her in doubt. "Sam insecure?"

This brought a genuine smile to Monica's face. "When it comes to Jason, yes. Anything else she's overly confident."

Tired of her skirting around the truth, while he was left trying to put the puzzle together, AJ didn't let her slid with her half-assed explanation. Going out on a limb, he knew if he was going to get any answers he needed to start now. "She's was referring to Elizabeth Webber, wasn't she."

"Yes." Monica exhaled. "Elizabeth was probably top on Sam's list of who not to invite."

"Earlier in the cafeteria I couldn't help but feel a little animosity between them." Feeling as though he was finally getting somewhere, AJ didn't back down.

"They have history."

"Why are you keeping stuff from me?" Seeing they could go around and round all morning long, him asking questions his mom skirting around answering them, AJ decided to save them both from wasting time.

"I'm not." The flush on her cheeks said otherwise.

"Really, so when were you going to tell me about Jake?" Watching as Monica stared back at him in astonishment, he almost felt bad for being so direct.

"I . . . How did you hear about him?" Looking as though she'd been sucker punched, Monica sat back down in her chair, suddenly looking drained.

"Michael." Remembering his son's stricken expression, AJ added. "If it's any consolation, he seemed to close up right after he mentioned him."

"I should've told you." Monica admitted, while rubbing at her temples. "But I couldn't find the words to explain."

"What's so hard about telling me Jason and Elizabeth had a son?" He honestly didn't understand why she would keep something as important as Jason fathering a son from him. Did she think he would've done something to interfere, to use Jake as a tool to get revenge on Jason for his part in keeping Michael from him? Out of everyone, he really thought his mother believed he had changed.

"Because I didn't find out until after his death." Monica choked out. "And after, I didn't handle myself well."

"Wait." Astonished, AJ stared at her confused. "They didn't tell you?"

"The list of people who was in the know was extremely short." She replied sadly. "Apparently it was Jason's way of keeping his son safe."

"So what happened?" His gut clenching, AJ prepared himself for the truth.

"It was so sad." Monica shook her head. "Somehow Jake slipped out of the house and was hit by . . . AJ you really don't want to know this."

Swallowing, AJ nodded for her to go on. "I need to know this."

"He was hit by a drunk driver. More accurately he was hit by Luke Spencer."

"Oh my god."

"He was rushed to the hospital, by it was too late."

Letting the news sink in, AJ raked his fingers through his hair. "So, how did you handle it poorly?"

Standing up from her chair, Monica moved to the window. "When I found out about Jake, I took my anger out on Elizabeth. I'm ashamed to say I didn't even have the decency to wait until we were alone. I just let her have it, right in the middle of the hallway during one of her shifts."

"Ouch." Having been on the receiving end of public tirade, AJ winced as he pictured his mother going up one side of Elizabeth and down the other. "And how did she handle it?"

"Gracefully, as usual." Monica snorted. "Almost as if she felt she deserved to be treated so poorly."

"It seems she forgave you." Thinking about the two days Elizabeth and the boys spent at the house, AJ hadn't picked up on any tension between his mother and the young mother.

"Yes, she did." Monica confirmed with a smile. "Though I am sure she had a few choice words about me behind my back. Talking about Elizabeth, I don't suppose I could persuade you to return her clothes for her?"

Walking back around the desk, Monica retrieved a pile of freshly washed scrubs. "Alice may have over done the starch when she ironed."

"She ironed Elizabeth's clothes?" Bewildered, AJ raised a brow.

"She'll iron for people she likes."

"I suppose you could twist my arm." AJ hedged with a lopsided grin.

Pulling the pile out of his grasp, Monica's eyes sparkled mischievously. "You don't have to; I don't want to put you out or anything. I know you're a busy man."

"Oh please." AJ snorted as he snatched the garments out of her hands. "You're not as subtle as you think you are when your matchmaking."

"Me?" A picture of pure innocence, she placed a hand over her heart. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh cut it out." Standing, AJ started toward for the door. "First you asked her to be my friend, next you dragged her kicking and screaming to recover at our house in the middle of a storm, knowing full well she'd be stuck there for a few days."

"Well I don't see you fighting my . . . what did you call it? Matchmaking?"

Without responding, AJ left her office, grinning as she laughed at his exit.


	7. Chapter 7

OMG, sorry it took so long, was going back and forth on how I wanted to proceed. Knowing that how I wanted to write this may make a few readers run for the hills. So here it is, I am doing this the way I want. As I stated before I swear not to bastardize Sam. But for my Quiz fic to work the way I want, she's gonna be there. Not in all chapters, not a main character, but enough that I need to develop.

Again you all are awesome, awesome, awesome with the feedback. I dearly appreciate when anyone takes time to let me know they like the story.

Watching as the elevator descended floors at an impossibly slow pace, AJ rocked on his heels as he tried to find a way not to come across as some smitten teen trying too hard. Something about Elizabeth Webber made him feel rejuvenated. It had been a long time since he'd last felt a pull toward the opposite sex.

It wasn't like he'd lived like a monk over the last few years. But his few encounters always resulted in unemotional exchanges that barely lasted a month. It'd been mostly out of necessity, than actual feelings and emotions. His past relationships had been a sad mockery. The worst part, he had no one else to blame but himself. Somehow Elizabeth had sparked something he believed long died inside him back to life.

Honestly, finding someone hadn't been a priority when he came back. Making amends to Michael for all their lost years was the striving force which drove him home. He was no fool; he knew he was still enemy number one on most of the towns list. He hadn't made a lot of friends the last time he'd home. So when Elizabeth had first given him the cold shoulder he wasn't overly shocked.

One second she'd been spitting at him like some angry little kitten. Before he could blink her total attitude changed and did the last thing he'd expected. She apologized to him for her behavior. It was as if he could visual see the anger evaporate, as she took down the impeachable wall she'd put up between them, while offering him a chance to prove himself a changed man.

A gift he was exceptionally grateful for and hoped he didn't do something asinine to screw it all up. Her easy forgiveness, when he didn't deserve it, meant the world to him. Probably more than she'd ever know, but it wasn't the reason his heart skipped a beat anytime he saw her.

Or the reason he lost his breath every time he thought about her standing in a towel, flushed from her recent shower her hair falling in wet ringlets over her shoulders.

With a groan, AJ shook his head and wished for the thousandth time he'd been a little more suave when Elizabeth's towel had accidently slipped. Instead he'd acted like some bumbling fool. He might as well of turned in his man card and called it a day. It'd been clear as day she'd been flirting with him, subtly, but still he could've done a hundred different things. Not bolt from the room like some little girl.

Even if his interest in Elizabeth didn't go anywhere than a close friendship, he was fine with it. She was easy to talk to and from his experience it was hard to find anyone he could trust and open up to.

What seemed like the longest elevator ride in history, ended almost too soon, when the doors swished open to the ER. Blowing out a deep breath, he headed to the nurses desk, hoping to catch her there. It wasn't like he could hunt her down while on rounds, that would be crossing the line into stalkerville.

"AJ?" Her questioning tone came from behind. Turning, AJ felt that quick clench in his chest and couldn't help but flash a smile.

"I come bearing gifts." Holding up the bundle of freshly washed scrubs she'd forgotten, he watched her perplexed expression shift.

"I totally forgot." Moving the clipboard she was holding to her chest away from her body, she showed him a huge wet spot on the front of her top. "And your timing is priceless."

"Do I want to know?" Nodding at her wet uniform, AJ tried not to grimace while pondering the different types of liquids she could be wearing.

With a started laugh and mischievous glint in her eye, Elizabeth shook her head. "I should lie and make up something totally disgusting and inappropriate, but I'll be nice. Its good ole fashioned water."

Somewhat relieved, AJ smirked at her teasing. "Thank you. I guess you've come to the conclusion I don't exactly have the stomach my Mom has for this stuff."

"Kinda figured." With a crinkled nose, Elizabeth smirked back.

"My Mom was going to drop this off, but she got busy. Hope you don't mind."

"I did show you the my wet uniform. You're a godsend." Still teasing, Elizabeth grinned as he finally handed over her scrubs. "So how'd the meeting go?"

"Tense." Trying to keep his tone light and not think about what he and his mother had discussed after, AJ shrugged. "But I guess planning a memorial service isn't supposed to be fun."

"No." She smiled sadly.

"Sam seems to think . . ." Scratching the side of his head, not entirely sure he should say anything, AJ paused. "Can I ask you something?"

Elizabeth seemed to feel his hesitance. "Of course you can." Her soft reassuring tone helped him to open up.

Pulling her to the side, to where they could have relative privacy, AJ looked down into her eyes. "Sam thinks Jason's still alive. You don't think he survived that, do you?"

"I . . ." Sucking in her lower lip, clearly unprepared for his question, Elizabeth looked thoughtful as she mulled over his words. "I think anyone who knew Jason came to that conclusion at first. Personally, I just didn't want to believe he was dead. I still don't. But I can't see him staying away this long knowing he has a son who needs his dad."

"So you think he's gone?"

Her answer seemed to take an eternity. "I do."

Sighing, AJ rubbed a hand over his face. "I can't lie; I was also hoping he'd resurface. I still do."

Feeling her soft touch on his arm, he looked down and felt the warm support she was giving. "AJ I know he forgave you."

"Thanks." He respected her words, but he still couldn't wrap his mind around his brother actually forgiving him.

"So Sam thinks Jason's still alive?"

"Yeah." Nodding, AJ sighed. "She pretty much said she was only going along with the memorial for my Mom's sake."

"Bet Monica loved that." Giving a soft snort, Elizabeth shook her head. "Do you think Sam knows something?"

"Like what?" AJ edged. "That Jason's alive? Do you really think she wouldn't say anything?"

"Not if Jason told her not to." Elizabeth frowned. "You know what? It doesn't matter. What Sam thinks is really none of my business."

"Would you say anything?" He asked curiously. "If Jason were to contact you, would you keep it a secret if he asked?"

Before Elizabeth could speak, his cell chirped and taking a quick look he sent her an apologetic smile. "It's Michael, I really need to take this."

"That's okay, I really should go change." Holding up the clothes he'd dropped off, she grinned. "Thank you again."

"Anytime." AJ waited a second to watch as she walked away before answering the phone.

* * *

Putting Danny down for his nap, Sam stroked her son's cheek softly. He shifted slightly, before letting out a long sigh and drifting back to sleep. With a heavy heart, she couldn't help but think Jason was missing such a tender moment in their son's life.

"Your Daddy will come back to us." Whispering softly, she stood up. "I know he's not gone. He will come back."

Slipping out of the room, Sam tried to block out that mornings meeting, wishing she hadn't agreed so easily to meet with Monica. It just didn't sit right with her to be helping with a service she didn't think was necessary. For all she cared the entire town could write Jason off as being dead, she just didn't buy it. Something inside her refused to give up.

Heading down the stairs to her mother's living room she heard the front door close and her mother's voice muttering something to the extent of stupid people needing to be locked away. A typical one sided conversation her mother had after a long day in court.

"So did you win or lose today?" Reaching the bottom step to see her seething mother tossing her jacket over the back of the couch, Sam raised a brow as Alexis growled.

"Neither. Some inept moron at the courthouse had a little scheduling issue." Making air quotes as she spoke, Alexis snorted. "A three year old could do a better job than that imbecile they have taking up space."

"Wow, that good?"

"And then, if that wasn't bad enough, my car got towed."

"What?" Startled, Sam flopped down on the couch and watched her mother pace. "Why?"

"Apparently my second eldest, somehow forgot to inform me of a little matter of a few parking tickets she obtained since returning home."

Struggling not to smile, Sam was glad she wasn't Kristina.

With a shake, Alexis closed her eyes and let out a long deep breath. "Enough about me. How was your day?"

"Just swell." Sarcasm dripped from her tongue as she leaned forward and swipe a magazine off the coffee table.

"Didn't you have that meeting with Monica and her despicable son this morning?" Picking her jacket up from where she flung it, Alexis took it to the front closet to hang.

"AJ isn't that bad."

"He is, but we don't have the time for me to alphabetize the list for you."

"The meeting was basically me sitting there listening to the ideas Monica already had." Flipping through the pages, barely looking, Sam felt the weight of her mother's gaze and gave a small shrug. "I just don't see why she needs to do this so soon. We don't even know if Jason's really gone."

"Honey." The energy evaporated from Alexis's tense frame as she took a seat on the other end of the couch. "I know you want to believe he's alive and just can't come home, but how long are you going to hold out?"

"Until I feel it inside of me." Frustrated that once again she had to explain to the world that someone she loved was not dead, Sam tossed the magazine on to the table. "No one believed me when I said Danny wasn't dead, why can't anyone believe me now?"

Pinching her lips, Alexis looked like she was going to say something but thought better of it. "Fine. But you understand why Monica needs this, right?"

"She thinks her son is dead."

"Right." Alexis confirmed. "Now, as your mother I love you dearly, but I also know you can at times be a little difficult. So please tell me you played nice and were at least a little bit helpful."

"I suggested a guest list."

After a long pause, and a disbelieving face, Alexis tilted her head to the side. "To a memorial service? Typically there's an announcement in the paper . . ."

"I know." Standing up from the couch, Sam wiped her palms down the front of her pants. "I just thought with Jason's . . . colorful past it would be good to control who came."

"Do you honestly think his enemies would show up?" Alexis asked doubtfully, still not understanding her daughter's logic.

"Not exactly." With her arms out wide, Sam let them drop to her sides. "I just don't want any drama."

"I'm just not following your logic." Alexis pushed. "Who exactly are you concerned with?"

"It's nothing." Sam sighed. "Monica also didn't like the idea."

"Because it doesn't make much sense." As the last word came from her mouth, Alexis's eyes widened. "Please tell me you didn't go there."

"What are you talking about?"

"Elizabeth Webber." Slapping her palms down on the top of her thighs, Alexis stood up. "Samantha McCall Morgan when are you going to give up on your grudge for her, it's not healthy."

"After everything she's done -."

"Okay I am going to stop you right there." Stepping closer she took Sam's hands into hers and gave them a squeeze. "You are the love of my life, the apple of my eye. As your mother I feel I have the right to shoot it straight with you. If there was an ongoing tally of who done who wrong list, you would be by far the winner. And not in the good way."

Yanking her hands away, her face shocked and hurt, Sam took a step back. "But she-."

"Yes she has done things. But so have you. And if we were to be really, really honest here, she and Jason had history long before you hit town. Sam I am not saying this to hurt you. But I am concerned that you just can't let this go."

"It's not a crime not to like everyone in town." Crossing her hands over her chest, Sam tried to justify herself. "I just don't like her. She's tried to come between Jason and me too many times."

"But he married you." Not letting her daughter's deaf ears stop her, Alexis sighed. "I just think you'd be a happier person if you would just let this go. She's not your enemy. I swear if you actually got to know Elizabeth you'd find she's a lot like you. She's had a tough past. You both are loyal to a fault. Both of you have compassion, and are courageous."

"Maybe I'll invite her over for facials." Sam sneered.

"Probably wouldn't hurt." Alexis fired back, knowing her daughter needed time to process her words.

* * *

Ending what was probably the best phone call of his life, AJ couldn't wipe the smile off his face. As of midnight that night, ELQ was back in business. By some miracle, Duke had been able to convince some divine higher power to lift the hold on the accounts. For the first time in his life, it seemed as though everything was falling into place, instead of blowing up painfully.

Shoving his phone into his pocket he decided to chance lady luck one more time and see if she'd grant him another win for the day. Heading back to the ER, he approached the desk, smiling at Elizabeth as she looked up from her paperwork.

"Wow, three times in a day." With a cheeky grin, Elizabeth shut the folder.

"What are you doing tonight?" Placing his hands palm down on top of the desk and leaning, AJ smirked as her cheeks flushed.

"Nothing special." Giving him a questioning look, Elizabeth fidgeted. "Just me and my fuzzy jammies."

"Could I tempt you to join me and a few others for a celebratory dinner tonight?"

Elizabeth felt as though her stomach had been invaded by a swarm of hyper butterflies. "What would we be celebrating?"

"ELQ having full access to its accounts."

"That's wonderful -."

"Nurse Webber, do we need to review the hospital's view on socializing while on duty?" Britt's voice sucked any joy Elizabeth felt over AJ's news and invitation. Looking over her shoulder at the smug doctor's expression she contemplated putting the other woman in her place, but AJ spoke up before she had a chance.

"We haven't met." Gone was AJ's friendly expression, as his jaw clenched and his eyes turned cold.

"Yes, well I'm sure I'd be thrilled, if I wasn't busy." Marking a few things off on a chart, she dropped the object in front of Elizabeth. "File that."

From the corner of her eye, Elizabeth watched as AJ tensed. The smile on his lips was forced and for the life of her, Elizabeth had no idea how this was going to end. Acting as though he hadn't heard a word Britt had said, AJ extended his hand over the desk in her direction.

"I'm AJ Quartermaine." Britt's bored, pissy expression froze, before her eyes widened in AJ's direction.

"Quartermaine? As in -."

"Monica Quartermaine." AJ supplied. "The Quartermaine medical library, the Quartermaine wing, CEO of ELQ? Yes that Quartermaine."

Elizabeth bit down on her lower lip when Britt turned slightly purple before turning to her with a doubtful look. "How would you know him?"

Feeling AJ place his hand on top of hers, letting her know he wanted to handle the situation, Elizabeth was more than glad to be a spectator to Britt getting a little karma justice.

"The Quartermaine's and the Webbers, not to mention Hardy's, have been long time friends. In fact, Elizabeth wasn't your Grandfather the Chief of Staff here?"

"Yes he was up until the nineties."

"I really liked him. He was a great guy, always had candy in his pocket." Flashing Britt another grin, AJ watched her silently squirm for a second. "And your Grandmother Audrey, wasn't she the head nurse?"

Trying to use a conversational tone, Elizabeth nodded. "Epiphany took her job when she retired."

"So as you can see nurse . . .?" Elizabeth nearly giggled when AJ winked at her.

"Doctor Westbourne." Britt quickly corrected.

"Right." AJ said. "I've been gone a long time, and I know things have probably changed, but since when does a nurse do a doctors filing? Didn't the nurses' aides or nursing students do that?"

The question hit its mark as Britt looked back at him, shocked he called her out on her poor behavior. "If we're done here, I have patients." Not waiting, Britt exited the desk without looking back.

When the doctor was clearly out of hearing, AJ relaxed some. "I'm sorry about that; I got a little carried away."

"Are you kidding?" Elizabeth snickered. "That was like Christmas and the Fourth of July rolled into one amazing gift. She's been a menace the second she hit the floor. The student nurses call her Brittzilla or the Underworld's gargoyle."

"I vote for gargoyle. Why hasn't someone done something about that?"

"Who knows."

"I could always say something to my Mom about her."

"No." Shaking her head, Elizabeth was quick to explain. "She'll get what's coming to her. I appreciate you wanting to help, but I really don't want Monica pulled into this. She has better things to do than monitor obnoxious doctors."

"Fine." Not looking overly thrilled with her insistence, AJ decided to let her deal with the situation. It didn't mean he couldn't stop in now and then to make sure the woman left Elizabeth alone. "So back to that dinner invitation, what do you say?" AJ asked.

Knowing she'd be a fool not to except, Elizabeth asked. "What time?"

"I'll pick you up at eight?" A thoughtful expression crossed his face. "If you have any trouble finding someone to watch the boys I know Alice would love to spend more time with them."

Touched he would think of such a thing, Elizabeth knew she needed to be careful or she'd fall hard for the handsome man in front of her. "Actually Laura has them for a few days."

"Then it's a date." Squeezing her hand he was still holding before stepping back from the desk AJ flashed her one last heart melting smile before disappearing onto the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Note: **_

_**First, where I crushed on the Valentine Day scenes I sadly am taking artistic license and omitting them from my story. I know, I know they were awesome scenes, that reduced me to a giggling little girl. But for this story it didn't happen. Second, I swear I am not trying to draw this out. I don't want to have one of those rambling stories that just don't go anywhere, but I also don't want one of those instant relationships with nothing to support them. I'm not a professional writer so give me a break. lol **_

_** Also, as I mentioned earlier I have a site, not a great site, but a place for AJ and Elizabeth groupies to gather. Everyone is able to post their stuff there and one of the posters added a phenomenal (and I mean outstanding read everyday) piece. Now since FF hates people putting up links, I think the easiest way to find it is to Google Quiz Fanfic and my story pops up with the link. **_

_**I want to end by saying I am floored by the wonderful responses I am getting. Being an avid reader I have to admit I sometimes forget to leave feedback. Why? I don't know, perhaps I'm lazy. So I do appreciate the kind supportive words everyone is leaving. **_

Chapter Eight

Swinging open the door, Elizabeth heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"So what's the emergency?" Waiting as the boys rushed in, Laura took in Elizabeth's frazzled appearance and suppressed a grin.

"Wardrobe issues." Closing the door, Elizabeth looked pleadingly at her former Mother-In-Law. "I have less than an hour."

"Last minute plans?" Laura asked sympathetically.

"Very." Nodding, Elizabeth crossed her arms across her chest. "As in a few hours ago."

Taking off her jacket, Laura pushed up her sleeves. "Okay then. I suggest you scamper off to the shower, get scrubbed and buffed. I will tackle your closet." Ushering Elizabeth up the stairs after telling Cameron to entertain Aiden, Laura ticked off a few questions. "Casual or formal?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth admitted. "I'd assume formal."

"May I ask with whom?"

"AJ Quartermaine."

"A date with AJ Quartermaine?" Her tone sounded intrigued, and Elizabeth was relieved Laura didn't hesitate. She knew there were still many people in town who didn't think highly of AJ, but having learned from years of defending Jason, it was a waste of time trying to change people's minds once they were set.

"Yes." Making a face, Elizabeth looked slightly confused. "No."

"Well which is it?" Laura's heart went out to the younger woman.

"I don't know. He asked me to join him and a few other people for dinner to celebrate ELQs return to the corporate world." Biting down on her lower lip, Elizabeth sighed. "See why I'm so confused? I mean I don't know where we're going. If AJ asked me casually or if he asked me on a date."

"It's fun, isn't it?" Smiling, Laura patted Elizabeth on the shoulder.

"Fun?" With a look of total disbelief, Elizabeth shook her head in the negative. "No, I can't say feeling this level of panic is fun."

"Oh sure it is." Getting busy with the closet, Laura went on. "The butterflies in the stomach, the rush of adrenaline, it's the best part."

"But I don't even know if this is a date. What if I am reading things into this and end up embarrassing us both?"

"You laugh it off." Looking over her shoulder to where Elizabeth was still standing, Laura shrugged. "I think the biggest question is do you want this to be a dinner between friends, or something more? No, don't bother answering that question young lady. You can think about what I said while you're showering, times a wasting." Pointing to the adjoining bathroom, Laura's mockingly stern expression told Elizabeth not to waste her time arguing.

* * *

"Well don't you look dashing." Reaching the bottom step, AJ rolled his eyes at his mother as he adjusted the buttons on his cuffs. His mother still had a way of making him feel like a ten year old.

"I guess that's better than the somewhat mediocre I saw in my bedroom mirror." He mocked as he reached the bottom step, shaking his head at his mother's beaming smile. "You act like you've never seen me in a suit. I wore one this morning."

"And you looked handsome this morning as well." Monica countered, "But you didn't have that I'm going on a date look about you this morning." Stepping forward to fix his collar, she patted him on the shoulders before stepping back. "Anyone I know?" Like she didn't already know.

"Perhaps." He answered a bit smugly. "Met her at the hospital."

This made Monica's already inflated smile explode. "Really?"

"Yup." Nodding, he ducked his head down, pretending to dust off some lint. "Dr. Westbourne, pretty little thing."

"Real -." Hearing his mother falter, her words dying at her lips, AJ kept going.

"Bumped into when I was dropping off Elizabeth's uniform." Rendered speechless, Monica stood eyeing her son, her mouth hung open in shock. "I gotta say, she's really something."

"Yes." She barely croaked out. "She's something."

"Yeah, kind of like a mix between a rabid honey badger and Aunt Tracy with the flu." Looking back up at his mother, a devilish grin on his lips, he laughed when her brain caught up and she reached out to swat at his shoulder. "You couldn't pay me to take that vile woman out on a date."

"Alan James Quartermaine Jr." Narrowing her eyes at her son's apparent enjoyment at her expense Monica let out an exasperated groan of defeat. "You're horrible."

"Perhaps." AJ chuckled. "I'm sure you already assumed I asked Elizabeth to dinner."

"That's wonderful." Monica exclaimed, practically patting herself on the back.

"What's so wonderful?" Standing in the entryway, unwinding a turquoise scarf from her neck, Tracy eyed the two suspiciously. "Is your felonious son getting sent away? Or perhaps the town is coming with pitchforks, feathers and tar to do what they should have years ago?"

Turning to her sister-in-law, a smug little smile on her lips, Monica motioned her hand toward her son, ignoring his pleading look not to take Tracy's bait. "AJ has a date with Elizabeth Webber."

"What's he blackmailing her with?" Tracy sneered as she sent them both a disbelieving look. When her only response was a smirk from Monica and silence from AJ, Tracy made a face of disgust. "Are you implying Ms. Webber is doing this on her own free will?"

"Tracy, nothing you say is going to ruin this for me." Giving his Aunt a level stare, AJ didn't feel as confident as his words portrayed. Seeing the look of revulsion on Tracy's face only served to remind him it would probably be just the first of many he would receive if he were to continue his pursuit of Elizabeth.

"Well, she does have that compulsion to jump from one sibling to the other." Still trying to crack the protective wall around her nephew, Tracy shook her head. "I mean if you stand back and squint really hard you do have a smidge of a resemblance to Jason."

Her words hit their mark, causing AJ to wince, a huge gaffe under the Quartermaine roof during a verbal war. With a toothy smile that closely resembled a shark before an attack, Tracy knew she found the crack in his defenses. "And I suppose you've always had a thing for Jason's sloppy seconds."

"Tracy!" Monica's voice bounced off the walls, as anger radiated through her frame. "How dare you cross the line like that!"

"All I did was speak the truth." Tracy snapped back. "Are you seriously going to stand there and tell me this schlub is in the same league as Elizabeth Webber? Sure the girl has made a few errors in the past few years, but its hand grenades and puppies when you compare them to the damage your idiot son has inflicted."

Turning to her son, seeing the doubt in his eyes, Monica placed her hands on his upper arms. "Don't listen to her. Elizabeth wouldn't have said yes unless she really wanted to go with you tonight."

Shifting his gaze to his Aunt's victorious look, he held her gaze for a moment before looking back down to his Mother. "Don't worry. Tracy's been biting at my heels for longer than I can remember. It's not like I didn't know she'd be like this."

Moving past Monica to the hall closet he pulled out his coat. "As much as I'd love to stand here and exchange insults, I have a beautiful woman to pick up."

"She's not seriously going to let you drive is she?" Tracy's last remark bounced off AJ's back as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Looking at the finished product reflected in the mirror, Elizabeth looked to where Laura stood in anticipation behind her.

"Absolutely." Nodding, Laura reached out to rearrange a curl.

"I don't look . . .?" Turning to one side to the other, Elizabeth eyed her reflection critically. The empire waist, sleeveless dress had been a splurge during a last minute shopping trip a week before Christmas. The deep navy blue, material had felt heavenly against her skin as it lightly hugged her body before flaring out a little above her knees. Apparently when she'd tried it on, she'd over looked how it seemed to enhance her chest a little more than she was used to. "Slutty?"

Throwing her head back laughing, Laura shook her head. "No. You sound like you're wearing a leather catsuit with a matching crop, instead of an alluring dress that flatters your figure."

"There's just so much skin showing." Trying to yank the neckline of her top up, Elizabeth gave up in frustration when Laura swatted her hands away.

"Someone's been spending way too much time in their scrubs." Giving her a look telling her not to bother arguing, Laura held up two necklaces for Elizabeth to inspect. "Personally I love the pearls."

"My Grams gave them to me after I had Cam." Reaching out, Elizabeth took the pearls. "I always thought they'd someday go to Sarah."

"Well they're perfect. Do you have earrings to match?" Pointing to the crystal bowl on top of her dresser, Elizabeth fastened the pearls around her throat. "You don't think I'm overdressed do you?"

With a knowing smirk, Laura rummaged until she found both pairs of earrings. "If you say one more word I will come over there and throttle you."

"Who says throttle anymore?" Elizabeth tried to tease but fell short as she gave her reflection another once over.

"You know, you're being a little over critical for a dinner you're not quite sure is a date." Laura reflected breezily as she handed Elizabeth the earrings. "Do you always get this worked up before meeting with a friend?"

"No." Her brows puckered as she quickly snatched the objects from Laura's palm, and tried to get the post through the hole in her ear with shaky hands. "I hate this. I mean what if I'm standing here secretly hoping it's a date, when really I was the only person AJ could think to ask who didn't want his head on a stick? What if I read the signals wrong, and AJ only thinks of me just as a friend? As the girl who used to hang out with his baby sister?"

"Elizabeth breath." Taking the earrings back from Elizabeth's hands when it was apparent she was in no shape to secure them, Laura brushed back Elizabeth's hair to do it herself. "So what if this is just a dinner between friends? You can't have a something more without being friends first. Not unless you're just looking for . . ." Raising her brows before swinging her eyes to Elizabeth's bed to indicate her meaning.

Catching on rather quickly, Elizabeth shook her head. "No. I'm done with the flash in the pan hook ups that end before they even really start."

"So relax." Soothing her hands down Elizabeth's arms, Laura's soft eyes held for a moment until some of the tension eased from Elizabeth's frame. "Just be yourself Elizabeth. Bring back a little bit of Lizzie Webber."

Making a face, Elizabeth didn't look too sure. "I'm not sure that's a great idea."

"I'm not saying you should go all native on me and rush out to the nearest biker bar and pick a fight." This got a laugh out of Elizabeth just as Laura had planned. "Just borrow some of her bravado. The Lizzie I used to know didn't crumble at the thought of a date. She would've glammed it up and rocked the outfit."

"While trying to come up with a plan to skip curfew and sneak back in before the sunrise."

"Well aren't you lucky you don't have a curfew anymore?" Seeing that most of Elizabeth's color had returned to her cheeks, Laura knew the younger girl would be fine. "Are we done with your little attack of the nerves here?"

Licking at her lips Elizabeth let out a struggled laugh. "Yes, but I reserve the right to have a mini melt down in the future."

Before Laura could respond, the doorbell chimed and Elizabeth felt her stomach knot.

"I'll go get that while you get your shoes on." Laura grinned. "Oh, and if I see you coming down those stairs in the pumps I'll strangle you."

Watching as Laura breezed out the door Elizabeth felt her lungs start to burn from holding her breath a smidgeon too long. Slowly letting out the air, she told herself to calm down. She was a mature woman and mature women didn't have complete melt downs over a dinner.

Unable to stop the giggle that escaped her lips, Elizabeth couldn't ignore how she had channeled Sabrina. She'd been reduced to a fluttery, stuttering bashful girl who was all a bundle of nerves and little spine. While almost cute on the other girl, Elizabeth knew she was long past that stage in her life. Amazing what a simple request and an overactive imagination could do to a person.

With a shake of her head, Elizabeth muttered under her breath as she slipped her feet into the stiletto heels and buckled them around her slender ankles. While her fingers were busy with the last one, Elizabeth mentally promised herself to relax and have fun. There was no reason she had to over analyze the situation or but a label on whatever was going on between her and AJ. For once she was going to just let things fall where they landed. And if she had to borrow a little bravado from Lizzie the terror then so be it.

* * *

The last thing he expected after knocking on Elizabeth's door was Laura Spencer on the other side. He'd known she was back in town, had seen her at Kelly's talking to Elizabeth, but faced with another person from the past he felt his insides shrink as he waited for her to pass judgment on him.

It was impossible not to expect some sort of backlash from his past deeds; he'd done some truly hideous things. No matter how he or his own mother justified his actions, it all boiled down to bad judgment calls on his part that he was going to have to live with for the rest of his life. Even if by some divine miracle the entire town forgave him at once, his past would always be there at the back of his mind.

Not that he was some kind of masochist, but the open hostility toward him did serve a higher purpose. It kept him from getting too comfortable. Made him stop and think before reacting. A firm believer people didn't change, he knew it was more of a daily exercise of monitoring natural instincts and behaviors, to keep his darker instincts in check while working to be the man he wanted to be.

He just wished there was a way of lining everyone how wanted a piece of him up in one long line so they could do it all at once.

"AJ." He did not anticipate her bright welcoming smile or her soft laugh. "Come in, it's way too cold to stand outside."

Ushering him inside, she firmly shut the door behind him. "Elizabeth should be down shortly. The boys and I stopped by so they could pick up a few toys. Hotel suites apparently get a little boring, or at least that's what I'm told." As if on cue, the sound of feet from overhead could be heard before racing down the steps.

"AJ!" Cameron was the first to hit the landing, Aiden was working his way down the steps his tiny hand gripped the banister till he made it safely down. Once on level ground he rushed over to hug AJ around the knees. "Snowman?"

Unable to help himself, AJ grinned down at Aiden's upturned face before scooping him off his feet. "Sorry little man not tonight." Feeling his heart hurt just a little at the boys pout, AJ suggested. "Maybe if your Mom agrees we can go sledding at the park this weekend."

"You promise to let us go fast?" Cameron asked. "Last time you made us go down the small hills and they're too slow."

Blushing when Laura lifted a brow, AJ knew he'd been busted by a nine year old. "Your mother would've killed me if you got hurt." Shifting Aiden back to the ground, AJ stood, feeling as though he had to defend his manhood to the two boys. "And between you and me she's a little scary when she's mad."

"I know." Cameron nodded. Aiden nodded too, mostly because his older brother was. "She gets really mad when you draw on the walls."

Pinching his lips so not to laugh at the boy's serious expression, he almost failed but was rescued when Laura told them to get the toys they wanted. Watching as they scampered up the stairs, Cameron telling Aiden they weren't bringing any baby toys, AJ shook his head.

"You're good with them." Laura acknowledged, as she gathered up their tiny jackets.

"They're good kids." AJ answered honestly. "Elizabeth's a great Mom."

"So where are you two going tonight?" Trying to read Laura's body language, still not able to accept that she didn't think badly of him, AJ couldn't find any judgment or sensor.

Knowing she was waiting for answer, and truly appeared interested, he answered. "The Metro Court." His ears scanning for any indication that Elizabeth would miraculously appear, AJ cleared his throat nervously. He was pretty sure if she didn't take pity on him soon, he was going to sweat through his dress shirt. There was nothing attractive about sweat stains.

"AJ why don't you have a seat." Laura offered compassionately, as she gave him a gentle shove toward the couch before he could decline. "Elizabeth shouldn't be much longer, but I'm scared you're going to bolt and I'd hate to be the one to explain to her."

Sinking down into the couch, AJ huffed out. "Am I that transparent?"

"Are you asking if you look like a ball of nerves?" Laura took a seat and folded her hands on top of her lap. "Would you hold it against me if I were to say yes?"

"No." With a half laugh, that was ruined as he gulped at the same time, AJ shook his head. "I must be all sorts of macho right now."

"I think it's charming that you're anxious." Laura grinned. "What's the worst that could happen? You dump a bowl of soup in her lap?"

His head shot up and found her silently laughing at him. "Note to self, no soup." The corner of his mouth curved up, until his ears heard the telltale sign of heels at the top of the stairs.

He already knew Elizabeth was a beautiful woman. But as his eyes took in her radiance as she descended the stairs he felt the air get sucked from the room with each step she took. The delicate strappy heels snaking around her ankles alone should've been outlawed, not when they put very inappropriate images in his head. Her dress hugged in all the right places, and AJ reminded himself if he didn't want to get slapped stupid he needed to keep his attention glued to her eyes.

"You look . . ." Nearly gulping AJ couldn't keep his pride from bursting through his chest. How in the world had he ever managed to get someone like Elizabeth to agree to come with him to dinner? "Wow."

"I'll take that to mean I meet your approval." Her voice teased, as her eyes skimmed over his attire.

"You wash up well." With a smile that could warm the sun, she took his offered hand to assist her from the last step. "Laura I think the boys are packing their entire rooms to take to the hotel."

"Why don't you two take off?" Laura offered already heading toward the door. "I'll rein the boys in and lock up for you." Eyeing the two as they blushed at one another Laura wondered if Elizabeth heard a word she said.

Watching as AJ assisted with Elizabeth's jacket, she didn't miss the way he seemed to let his hands linger on a stray curl. Or the bashful little peeks Elizabeth would take when she didn't think AJ was looking. The entire scene was too cute for words, but even from her position from five feet away could feel the undercurrent of sexual attraction.

Waving them goodbye as AJ escorted Elizabeth out the door, then offered her a hand down the steps Laura shook her head and muttered under her breath as she closed the door.

"Friends my left foot."


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Sorry meant to post yesterday but wanted to sit on it to reread with a fresh mind and correct a few things. Again your replies have been amazing and mean so much!**

**Chapter Nine**

Perhaps the Metro Court hadn't been the wisest of locations to dine. Elizabeth couldn't help that they were tempting fate. Dining at a restaurant co-owned by a woman who had historically taken glee in sucking up the goodness around her, was bordering on stupidity. AJ didn't seem bothered by the fact that they were about to walk into the lion's den, and not wanting to spoil his good mood she decided to sit back and hope for the best. While at the same time prepping herself for the worst.

So it came as no surprise to find Carly standing guard at the entrance of the lavish dining room, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes cold and uninviting. "Can I have a word with you?" Venom dripped from her lips as she greeted her ex-husband. "Elizabeth this will only take a minute. Feel free to rethink your questionable association with this loser and run while you can. I'll even spring for the taxi ride home."

As far as Carly encounters went, this was almost like getting a hug from the tall blonde. Past run ins had left her battered and bruised, and if Carly's flashing eyes were any indication of the hell AJ was about to receive Elizabeth was torn. Giving the divorced duo any time together alone could be considered accessory to a potential murder. Carly on a good day was fifty shades of cray cray when it came to logical thinking. She lived by some mysterious code, so secretive that Elizabeth sometimes wondered if the blonde knew the rules.

Watching AJ from the corner of her eye, she felt her heart give a little squeeze as his buoyant countenance instantly shut down. Every fiber in his being tensed as if preparing for war, from the twitching muscle along his jaw line to his clenched hands hanging deceptively at his side.

Looking for some sort of direction from AJ, Elizabeth nibbled on her lower lip. On the one hand she didn't want to abandon AJ. She didn't need to be a fortune teller to know the second she walked away Carly would turn him into her personal punching bag. The blonde's ability to inflict pain with just a toss of a word was legendary. On the other hand she didn't want to be that intrusive person who couldn't take a hint. It was a sticky situation and she really didn't want to overstep the tentative boundaries of their new friendship.

"Elizabeth you don't need your night ruined by this. I'll check your coat, and meet you inside." Instantly relieved how smoothly AJ took charge, Elizabeth unbuttoned her overcoat while AJ stepped behind to help slide her arms from the sleeves while leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "I won't be long."

His breath sent chills up her spine and made her stomach flip. If this wasn't already creating havoc to her ability to function on a normal level, the light brush of his lips on her cheek made her hands shake as she sent him a look of support before stepping through the restaurant doors.

Scanning the room, Elizabeth spotted Michael and Starr talking near the bar and made her way to join them.

"I hear congratulations are in order." With control over her features, so not to clue Michael on to the fact his parents could possibly be strangling one another at that exact moment, she smiled softly at the young man. Or at least she hoped it looked like she was smiling.

"I'm still having a hard time wrapping my brain around the miracle Duke gave us." Michael looked a little dazed, but his flushed cheeks gave away his delight. Pulling himself together with a slight shake, he motioned to the young woman at his side. "I'm sorry. You know Starr, right?"

Trying to not picture the broken girl she'd seen the year prior, Elizabeth pushed away the dark memories before nodding. "We've ran into one another a few times."

"Do I dare ask where my Dad is?" His tone implied he already knew the answer.

"Not unless you want me to make up some transparent lie." Elizabeth countered back with a light tone.

Frustrated Michael sighed as he turned to look toward the doors. "I asked her not to do this."

"Michael I'm sure they're fine." Placing a comforting hand on Michael's arm, Starr's words only brought a snort from her boyfriend.

"Apparently I should introduce you to my Mom someday." Trying hard to joke, Michael cut his attention back to the entrance when the doors opened. The tense lines around his mouth deepened when Duke and Anna entered instead of his parents.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Starr asked.

"Oh I don't know." Michael drawled, shoving his hands into his pockets. "My mom could use one of those tacky vases in the lobby to physically assault my dad. My dad could shove my mom's head in one of the fountains and drown her. There are a lot of possibilities in a hotel. Stairs, elevators, paintings, closets, the place has hundreds of options."

Unable to stop herself from laughing, Elizabeth covered up her slip by coughing into her hand when Starr looked at them in horror. "I thought my parents were bad."

* * *

Waiting until Elizabeth disappeared through the door, AJ turned his exasperated attention to the frothy mouthed banshee in front of him. "Do you really have to do this with our son on the other side of the door?"

"Do you have to ask such stupid questions?" Carly snapped back. "But first can you explain to me how you coerced Elizabeth to accompany you tonight?"

"Why do people keep thinking I'm forcing her?" Half muttering to himself, he didn't miss the gleam in Carly's eyes. "There's no need to answer that."

"I'm just saying." Carly shrugged enjoying the way her ex squirmed under her watchful glare. "I know she has a history of being attracted to the wrong guy, but even she has to see how stupid she's being."

"Elizabeth isn't stupid." Quick to respond, AJ felt his blood pump hotly through his veins. Knowing he needed to pull back or this little encounter would end badly, he lowered his eyes, took a deep breath before continuing on. "Leave her out of this. We both know why you want to talk to me so just have at it so I can continue on with my night."

"Fine. I promised Michael not to cause a scene during dinner." Narrowing her eyes at his raised brow, her mouth pinched. "We're in the lobby, so I am still within my bounds." Her words bounced off the walls and his thick skin as he waited for her to predictably spew her venom on him like a load of manure. "Just because you pulled a Hail Mary and somehow made it possible for ELQ to get back to business doesn't mean you've won. Michael will see you can't be counted on. To do the right thing for once. Cut my son loose from this train wreck before it crushes him."

"If you thought I wasn't going to be able to pull this off then why did you sign off?"

"Because I was actually under the impression you would've crashed and burned trying to pry the company from Tracy's old gnarly fingers. Proving to Michael what a loser you are." Carly admitted with no apology. "But now that he's being put in a position of responsibility if anything happens to ELQ, and it will if you're CEO, he'll feel partially responsible."

"I've proven you wrong so far, is it so hard to believe I won't continue to do so?"

"Yes!" Stabbing a blood red fingernail into his chest, Carly looked ready to explode. "You're a pathetic loser. You always have been, always will be. Everything you touch falls apart. And I won't stand by and watch you pull my son into one of your disasters."

Her words washed over him like glass shards, cutting at him until he bled. But sometimes the truth hurt. Or in this case the partial truth. He wasn't a victim of his past. Long ago he'd accepted the fact he hadn't been some innocent bystander caught in the crossfire. Taking accountability for his actions by admitting he had free will, made him capable of picking apart his memories and clearly seeing the damage he'd done.

"Carly, this has nothing to do with Michael." Keeping his tone calm, AJ took a menacing step forward, forcing her to in turn take a step back. "This has never been about Michael."

"Have you been drinking?" She snapped, but her words bounced off him this time.

"This is about you not having control over a situation." Shaking his head, AJ looked at her in disgust. "You hate not being the one calling the shots, no matter how delusional they are. And when things don't do your way you manipulate behind the scenes. You poison the minds of the men around you like some kind of demonic puppet master." AJ wiggled his fingers to make his point.

"You're out of your mind." But her cringe gave her away.

"In the world according to Carly, she's the divine ruler. You've placed me in the part of the mustache swirling villain. It's just killing you that I'm back and there are a few people here who don't want to exile me to some remote island."

"I'd only be so lucky."

Clearly on a roll, and feeling for the first time ever to be in complete control while facing off with his ex, AJ didn't let her snide remarks hinder him. "So as I see it, you and Sonny mean nothing to me in this part of my life. We're well past the necessity of talking about visitation, child support or PTA meetings. Michael is a grown man, and he's been raised by his nanny to be smart and caring. From this moment on I honestly can't see why we have any need to ever talk again. What we do need to figure out is how to keep our feelings toward one another from affecting our son."

It took a moment for Carly to realize she'd been backed into a corner. Anger twisted her features, when she replied. "Do you really expect me to stand back and just forget everything you've done go?"

Not really caring what she did, as long as her bitterness didn't affect Michael, AJ shrugged. "Do what you want to. I don't care. But right now the way I see it, you keep up this pathetic one sided vengeance you'll only drive Michael away. Is there a part of me that would find pleasure in your pain if that should ever happen?" Pausing he let a slow sinister smile cross his face. "You betcha, but that momentary victory would mean nothing if Michael suffered. Now if you'll excuse me, our son and a very beautiful woman have been waiting long enough."

* * *

If a week ago someone would've told her she'd be having dinner with AJ Quartermaine, the police commissioner and the stepson of a mobster, Elizabeth would've asked what the punch line was. So far, barring the initial greeting from Carly, the dinner had gone pretty smoothly. The high of the night was the few times AJ had reached under the table to give her hand a gentle squeeze.

With every touch, she felt a rush, like being on a roller-coaster dropping from impossible heights. She was pretty sure her cheeks were flushed, but for once in her life she didn't care what other people may think. His intense looks, or 'accidental' brush of his body against hers, drove any lingering doubt out of Elizabeth's brain.

It wasn't until the final course was almost finished when trouble walked through the door, and Elizabeth felt the table tense in anticipation. Dimpled and charming, the mask he wore when he was about to do some sort of damage, Sonny Corinthos sauntered through the door and made his way to the bar. His cold, calculating eyes rested a little longer than necessary on the table before turning his attention to the bartender.

"Anyone else feel a chill go up their spine?" Starr muttered, before sipping from her water. "Don't suppose you made him promise not to make a scene?"

"I wish." Michael responded softly.

Elizabeth could've kissed Duke when he cleared his throat and asked. "So what is it that you do Elizabeth?"

It was clear he was trying to shift the mood back, and Elizabeth was more than happy to oblige. "I'm a surgical nurse at General Hospital but lately I've been assisting in the ER."

"She's also a great artist." Stunned, Elizabeth turned a pink as she looked at him questioningly. "The pieces you gave Emily are still in her room. My favorite is the one you did of Vista Point."

"I didn't know you were an artist." Anna looked impressed.

"I wouldn't say I'm an artist." Tucking her hair behind her ear, Elizabeth searched for something to say that would take the focus off her. "It's been a long time since I've done any serious painting."

"Yes the pressures of adulthood once again dashing the dreams of our youth." Duke nodded knowingly.

Sitting forward AJ shook his head. "I don't know. I'm kind of enjoying this part of my life." His gaze settled on his son across the table before he slipped his hand over Elizabeth's on top of the table. His announcement brought blushes from both parties, but Elizabeth doubted Michael felt the same delightful warmth she did.

The approach of the waiter ceased any further declarations, and Elizabeth almost welcomed the interruption until her eyes landed on the object in the man's hands. Holding the bottle as though it were a precious, delicate infant, the waiter cleared his throat. "A bottle of Krug, Clos Du Mesnil 1995. A gift from Sonny Corinthos on this joyous occasion."

Holding out the bottle out for AJ's inspection, Elizabeth's mouth dropped in disbelief. The blush from his admission turned from a becoming pink to a deep red stain on her cheeks as she felt anger at the blatant insult.

To present a recovering alcoholic a bottle of Champaign that most likely cost more than she made in any given week was beyond tacky. To do this while his stepson sat at the table to witness the tasteless insult was nearly heartbreaking. Either Sonny had lost his edge in understated insults, or he'd completely lost his mind.

Cutting her gaze from AJ's stony expression over to Michael's embarrassed down casted face; Elizabeth clenched her napkin tightly in her lap, her nails making indentions into her palm. It took agonizing control over her knee-jerk reaction to protect people from unnecessary cruelness and not march across the dining room and give Sonny Corinthos a piece of her mind.

It was one thing if two grown men wanted to go at it privately. But to sucker punch the other in front of a child they claimed to love was over kill.

The first to recover, Anna cleared her throat to pull the waiters attention. "If you could please pass along our thanks, but explain we couldn't possibly accept such a . . ." Her eyes moved to Michael of a second before shifting back to the man. "extravagant gift."

"But ma'am this is one of the best -."

Holding up his hand, clearly back in control, AJ nodded to the waiter. "There's no reason why everyone else shouldn't enjoy."

"AJ." This time taking his hand into hers, Elizabeth held on tight until he looked down at their joined hands then at her. "Really you . . ." Words escaped her. She didn't want to speak the words on the tip of her tongue which would only hurt Michael more. But she wanted him to know she didn't look kindly on Sonny's disrespect.

"Honestly Elizabeth I insist. From what I can recall the 1995 Kurg is exceptional." His expression was sincere. "Besides how can I not take advantage of a situation to extract this kind of money out of Sonny's pockets?" Winking over at Michael to less the sting of his words, AJ nodded at the waiter to open the bottle.

"Well dinner was wonderful." Anna said slowly as she waited for the waiter to do his job and leave. "But why don't we move this little celebration to a different venue?"

"We could go to the Haunted Star." Starr suggested, then instantly looked as though she wanted to eat her words. "Um . . . I mean we could go . . ."

The girl's obvious discomfort brought a cheeky grin to AJ's face as he let out a chuckle over her fumbling. "Starr relax. That sounds like a great idea. In fact I can't think of a better way to end the night then a little bit of fun and it may give me a chance to convince Elizabeth to a slow dance."

"Are you sure?" Looking doubtful, Michael held his Dad's gaze.

"Positive." Looking around the table, AJ shrugged. "Let me just clarify. I know everyone here is concerned with my past issues with alcohol. But it's my issue not anyone else's. There's no need not to go about your lives when you're around me. Or do you all drink ice water with an overpriced dinner at the Metro Court?"

Calling them all out in being overly sympathetic, AJ sat back in his chair. "So I purpose we wrap up this little party, meet at the Haunted Star and cut loose a little."

"You had me at dancing." Duke slapped AJ on the back before nodding to the waiter to bring the bill.

Slapping Sonny on the shoulder, Carly rounded on him. "I can't believe you did that in front of Michael."

"What?" Holding up his hands to protect himself from further attack, Sonny gave her his innocent face that had stopped fooling her years ago. "All I did was send over a rather expensive bottle of Champaign to offer my congratulations. I do own stock in ELQ, and I do like to make money."

"Don't you dare try to act all innocent Sonny, I know you better." Carly gritted between clenched teeth. "For the love of God, the police commissioner is at that table. Did you see your son's face? Have you lost your mind?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Sonny fired back, trying hard to keep his voice low. "I can't stand that Michael is spending time with that idiot."

"Neither do I." Folding her arms across her breast she watched from the corner of her eye as the waiter dropped off the table's check. "But the more we fight this, the more we look like the bad guys."

Rubbing at his forehead, Sonny let his hand drop to his side. "Can you explain why Elizabeth Webber is dining with them?"

"Apparently she's AJ's date."

"She's what?"

"Date Sonny. Do I need to get you a dictionary?"

The side of his cheek ticked as his eyes latched onto Elizabeth's slender frame heading toward the exit. Hating the way AJ's swarmy hand touched her lower back, Sonny called out to her before she left.

"Sonny what are you doing?" Carly hissed in his ear.

"I just want a word with her." Watching as Elizabeth placed a hand on AJ's arm as he was clearly trying to convince her not to bother. Their exchange was short lived before Elizabeth headed in his direction.

"Elizabeth what are you doing? Do you have any idea what he's capable of?"

"Well." Looking Sonny in the eye, her head tilted only slightly to the right, Elizabeth reminded herself it would be impolite to kick the man in the shin. "I was having a nice dinner with friends. Now I am leaving to continue on with our night."

"With AJ."

Sighing, Elizabeth nodded. "Yes with AJ. I know you two don't get along and have a horrible past; he's done some horrible things to you, just as you did some really horrible things to him. I have never judged you, or put you in a position where you had to defend your actions to me. I ask you to do the same."

Clearly not liking her answer, Sonny looked past her to where AJ was standing. "Do you know how upset Jason would be over this?"

"No." Hating he had to pull Jason into their conversation, Elizabeth refused to let the reference sway her. "I can't pretend to understand how Jason would react, but at the same time I can't see what claim he had on me. We were just friends."

Staring at him, almost daring him to say the words, Elizabeth was almost relieved when Sonny changed tactics. "So it doesn't bother you that your new boyfriend put my children in danger when he kidnapped them?"

Knowing her next words would probably be drawing a line in the sand, placing her on the opposing side, Elizabeth felt only a ping of regret. "Probably the same way you were able to overlook how Sam put my boys in danger and stood by when Jake was kidnapped."

Both Carly and Sonny stood in stunned silence, and knowing there was nothing more to say, Elizabeth tried to turn her back on the conversation and leave, but was stopped when Sonny wrapped his hand around her upper arm stopping her in her tracks.

Before she could blink AJ was at her side. "Talking doesn't involve touching." Sonny let go and Elizabeth let AJ lead her away to collect her coat.

* * *

Walking down the pier toward the Haunted Star, Elizabeth was careful not to let her heel slip through one of the lines in the wood planks, as she welcomed the night air washing over her. She was grateful AJ didn't seem to let his encounter with Carly or Sonny dampen the night, and she found herself admiring his ability to ignore the situation instead of letting it get the best of him. It said a lot to the apparent changes he'd made over the years. She doubted such a blatant insult would've gone unnoticed years ago.

All in all the night really had been good so far.

"I hope you're having a good time." Feeling his gaze on her, waiting for her reply, Elizabeth heard the slight insecurity in his voice and found it endearing.

"Actually I am." Putting her arm through his, as though she'd done it a million times before, she gave a tiny tug when he didn't seem to believe her. "Trust me, I've had worse dates."

"Really, what's the worst?"

"Well the last guy I dated went a little off the reservation." Her eyes widened to make her point. "Nothing ends a relationship faster than an impromptu kidnapping."

Stopping, AJ looked down at her, his face frozen in shock. "Please tell me you kidding? What happened to him?"

"Jason shot him." Trying to take a step forward, AJ pulled her back.

"You're really not joking are you?"

Shaking her head, Elizabeth positioned herself so they were toe to toe. "I wish I was. I really haven't had the best luck when it comes to dating."

Not knowing why she needed to bring up Ewen, or any of her past failures, she chalked it up to being her way of letting him know how tired she was of being let down. Sick and tired of always putting herself out there only to get knocked down again and again. Holding her breath, she waited for him to say something, anything. The longer she waited, the more she wondered if she'd misread the signs.

"Elizabeth I really like you." Running his hand through his hair, he looked out at the water before looking back at her. "I can't make you any promises that I won't hurt you, or make mistakes. You make me laugh, and feel good. And anytime I get around you I feel like some stupid hormonal teenager."

Smirking, Elizabeth let out a laugh at his pained expression. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Please do." Taking a step forward while moving his palm to cup the side of her neck, AJ's eyes dipped to her lips. "I know this may come as a shock but it's been a while since I've tried to woo a woman off her feet. Actually I think this is the first time I've tried to woo anyone without an ulterior motive. This is new for me."

"Well I think you're doing just fine." Her mouth suddenly felt dry.

"I'm going to kiss you now." His thumb brushed across her lower lip.

Licking her lips, feeling her heart hammer into her chest, Elizabeth shivered. "You'd need to shut up to do -." Her whispered taunt prompted him to action, as he ducked down to place a chaste kiss on her lips and swallowed her last word.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Okay, I am gonna just throw it out there, kinda nervous about this chapter. I hope you all buckle up cuz from here on out it's gonna get a little crazy. This is a little shorter than the other chapters . . . but again I hope you like!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

The scar on his chest still itched. Just like the persistent itch in the back of his skull if he stayed in one place for too long. For days he felt as though his skin had become two sizes too small, making every nerve in his body taunt, and his temper flare. Knowing until he got to the bottom of the betrayal, and right the wrong done to him and his family, he would gladly suffer through it.

The asshole who had been the ringleader was already bound and gagged in some remote cabin no one would ever find. His instructions had been very specific. As soon as the douche healed, and still refused to talk, they were to make him bleed, make him hurt, do anything their little hearts desired as long as they didn't kill the bastard. Not yet. Because when this was over he was going to do the deed himself with a song in his heart and a smile on his face.

Scaling the fence with ease, he couldn't help but smirk at people's stupidity. There must be a couple hundred thousands of dollars' worth of construction equipment just sitting around the lot waiting to be taken. Not to mention the cargo tucked neatly inside the warehouse to his right, which could be acquired with only a set of junior lock picks and five minutes of his time. But he wasn't there to take anything; he was only using their lack of security to serve his own purpose.

Sticking close to the shadows, pulling the hood of his black sweatshirt securely over his head, he kept his ears open for anything out of the ordinary. Just as he thought, the only sound being swallowed by the crisp night air came from his own size eleven boots as they crunched over random piles of gravel while he headed to his destination.

Reaching another fence, just as flimsy as the first, he made quick work of getting to the other side. His eyes scanning the area to make sure he was alone, before heading to the meet up point. From his vantage point he could keep his eye on the top of the alley, as well as the main dock that led down to the Haunted Star.

Not having to wait long he heard the telltale shuffle of tennis shoes headed in his direction. It'd been months, but there was no way to miss the owner to the awkward gait. When the younger man came into sight, he waited to make sure he wasn't followed.

"Stone Cold?" With a whisper that could wake the dead, Jason rolled his eyes, knowing if waited another moment longer Spinelli would pull attention to them.

"Here." Stepping away from the wall and out of the shadows, Jason pushed back his hood.

Spinelli's features went from shock to amazement to unrestrained glee, he braced himself as his friend threw himself at him and wrapped his arms around his midsection. "When I got your Batcode I dared not believe my eyes. I told myself someone was being nefarious and trying to pull me into their web of deceit. But here you are! You're back my Protector of the Night. The people of Port Charles will rejoice."

"Spinelli." Trying to detangle himself, Jason took a step back regretting his sharp tone. "I need you to listen to me. No one can know I'm alive. I mean no one."

"B-But." Stepping away, his eyes widening as large as saucers, Spinelli gapped at him. "You can't mean that. What about your Fair Samantha? So much as transgressed since we last parted ways. Don't you in the very least want to see your son?"

"Of course I do." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jason tried to push away the ache inside him. "But until I take care of this it's important no one knows I'm back."

"So you are in need of my skills?" Spinelli's tone sounded hallow, but his upturned eyes expressed his loyalty.

Pulling a folded piece of paper from his back pocket Jason held it out of Spinelli's reach. "I need you to find as much information about the people on this list."

"Can I inquire as to the reason?" Seeing the stone wall go up, he quickly added. "It may assist me in uncovering the knowledge which you seek."

Knowing he was asking a lot, Jason shifted his thoughts around. He hadn't wanted to pull the younger man into the mess any deeper than he already was. There were others with computer skills he could have hired. Hell he could've thrown a fifty and a six pack of Red Bull at any High School student with a laptop to do a few simple searches. It was what he needed done after that required someone he could trust. Right now, Damian Spinelli was the only person inside the town lines he trusted.

Coming to a decision, Jason knew Spinelli deserved the truth. "Jake's alive."

"Holly crap." Spinelli's words sounded like a hand grenade detonating in the silence of the night, prompting Jason to slap a hand over the younger man's mouth.

The two stared at one another, Spinelli's eyes huge in shock, Jason's cold and steady. When some of the tension eased from the smaller man's frame, Jason felt he was safe from any further outbreaks. "I'm going to remove my hand."

"My deepest apologies." Spinelli wheezed, his hand to his chest as he tried to suck in air to his lungs. "How?"

"I don't know." Rubbing the back of his neck, Jason gritted his teeth. "What I do know, Jerry Jacks is behind it."

"He's alive too?" Spinelli muttered. "Does anyone in this town ever really die?"

"He's alive, for now." His tone low and menacing, it promised the man wouldn't be alive for long. "I remember getting shot, after that not much until I woke up in some cabin. I could hear people moving around and talking. I waited until it got dark out to try and escape." It'd been too easy, finding his door unlocked and no guard posted. Almost as though he'd been expected to wake up and try to make a break for it. He remembered moving slowly down the hall, his muscles weak from lack of use, and that little matter of a bullet made his chest feel as though it were on fire.

He'd been rounding the corner, when a small boy with his eyes his mother's lips crept out of the shadows. At first he'd wondered if he was hallucinating. Not knowing how long they'd stood there, staring at one another, until the child spoke.

"I remember you." The child's voice was small, confused and haunted. It made his blood freeze as all the pieces snapped into place.

Jake was standing five feet in front of him. His son was alive.

He clearly remembered taking a step forward. Four feet, dear God he'd only been four freaking feet away, so close he could see a dusting of freckles on the bridge of Jake's nose. About to close the gap, fully intending to gather Jake in his arms and make a run for it, he was stopped two feet from his destination by a bone crunching blow to the back of his head. If he hadn't been whacked with what he assumed was a tree, he would've killed Jerry Jacks with his bare hands when his arrogant, rat like face swam into his view.

When he awoke again, the cabin was completely empty. Every room had evidence of life. The kitchen cupboards were packed with food, the bathroom floor was littered with damp towels, and even the bedrooms had items left behind as though whoever been there didn't have enough time to pack everything.

It wasn't until he'd reached the last room, when any doubt of what he'd seen went up like smoke. The smallest room in the back of the house clearly was the domain of a small male child. The floor was littered with matchbox cars, and broken crayons. But it was the bed that drew his attention. Peeking out from underneath the pillow was a round black plastic piece which when pulled out to be inspected was all the proof he'd needed that he hadn't been seeing things. Jake was alive and the bastard who took him was going to pay.

Listening to his hero's story, Spinelli began to pace. His mind reeling until Jason had finished and gone quiet. "What is it that you found that proves beyond a doubt the boy is none other than Little Stone Cold?"

Pulling the object from his jacket Jason held it out. "I gave this to Jake. It went missing after we thought he was dead."

Staring down at the yellow motorcycle in Jason's palm, Spinelli nodded. If that was all his friend needed to prove his son was alive, then it was good enough for him. "So we need to hunt down The Evil-Doer."

"I already have him." A sinister smile spread across Jason's lips. "Let's just say he doesn't think I hit like a girl anymore."

Clearly confused over Jason's choice of words, Spinelli felt a shiver go up his spine and knew better than to ask. "Then I guess the next phase is to get that amoral man to fess up, to reveal the location of your son."

"Switzerland." Jason answered.

Confused again, Spinelli thought for a moment before speaking. "I apologize, clearly I am befuddled as to why you are here instead of retrieving the little lad."

"Because, I know Jerry didn't do this on his own. He had help." Waiving the forgotten piece of paper, Jason went on. "I want to know who. Until we locate every last person who was involved, or who had knowledge of what was done, Jake won't be safe."

About to speak, Spinelli snapped his mouth close when the sounds of laughter drifted from the dock leading up to the Haunted Star. Their heads turned as one, as they scanned the area to locate where the noise was coming from. A couple could be seen, walking slowly up the planks. Almost tiny dots in the distance, their steps slowed until they stopped directly under one of the overhead lamps.

"Elizabeth." Almost a whisper, Jason narrowed his eyes trying to distinguish the man she was talking to. They were too far away, and it was too hard to tell. By the man's height and shape he knew it was Lucky. Thank God for small blessings. "Who's she with?"

"As I was trying to tell you before; much has transgressed since you were here last." Licking nervously at his lips, Spinelli looked over in the direction of Elizabeth. "There is no gentle way to say this, but soon after we thought you had perished your brother AJ came back from the dead."

Jason's head snapped to the right, his eyes flashed in Spinelli's direction. "AJ?"

"Ah, yes." His head nodding like a bobble head, Spinelli took a step back.

Too many emotions flood through him. Anger, relief, guilt, rage, disgust all warred with one another inside his veins. "What's he doing with Elizabeth?"

"From what I have gathered through the hospital grapevine we are witnessing their first date." Spinelli muttered quickly under his breath.

Rubbing at his forehead, his nostrils flaring with each deep breath he took, Jason looked back up and felt his stomach turn to lead. His bastard of a brother was kissing Elizabeth. "How long has this been going on?"

"Well my sweet, sweet Ellie mentioned they were going to dinner, so maybe a few hours . . . but of course you mean how long they've been courting." Spinelli gulped when a pair of ice blue eyes sliced through him. "I honestly don't know I've had my own turmoil's as of late."

His eyes cutting back to where his brother was doing a damn fine job of nearly sucking Elizabeth's face off, Jason was tempted to break up their little impromptu make out session. But no matter how it burned his ass, he couldn't expose himself. Not yet anyways, but when this was over, and Jake was back home safe, AJ would know he crossed a line.

A clearing of a throat pulled him from his dark place as Spinelli tried to gingerly pry the paper from his grasp. "Perhaps we should discuss your list."

Letting him take the paper, Jason kept his eyes on the 'couple', almost waiting for AJ to do something stupid. Taking advantage of his silence, Spinelli nodded through the names on the page until his eyes landed on the last name. "Ah – Um – I think there must be some kind of oversight."

Knowing without a doubt that the other man had reached to the end of the list, Jason heaved out a sigh. "There's no mistake. Everyone on that list is there for a reason. Either they were present the day of the accident, had something to gain, or have done something in the past to prove they aren't worth trusting."

"B-But, I mean no disrespect. You couldn't have meant to . . ."

With a humorless smirk, Jason shook his head. He could still taste the bottom shelf Tequila burning past his lips, to flow over his tongue before burning its way down his throat as he scratched the last name on the list. It'd taken him three weeks to add it to the already too long list of suspects. It nearly killed him, having to face the possibility they could possibly be involved. No matter how he spun it, or tried to make excuses, the facts never seemed to change.

"I meant to." It was all he was going to say on the matter, and his tone told Spinelli not to fight him on it. "We'll meet again next Saturday."

Spinelli stood gloomily looking down at the paper, almost wishing the dreaded thing would disappear. When Jason's words floated around his head for a moment, his automatically nodding head snapped up. "There may be an ittsy-bitsy problem with next Saturday."

"Spinelli this is important."

"Yes, I couldn't agree more." The younger many heartily agreed. "But, you see there's a prior engagement I am required to attend. My absence would be suspect."

"What?"

"It's the matter of your Memorial Service."


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: I almost didn't get this finished today, but after the Great show today I felt motivated. Thanks to all for the great feedback. I swear to those worried that this is gonna be a liasonish fic that it is not. I feel that if Jason happened to be alive, and happened to return (w/ or w/o recast) that it really wouldn't matter if Jason 'forgave' AJ. There is still the male ego to contend with.

Chapter Eleven

Her feet were killing her, and for the third time that evening Elizabeth wondered what she'd been thinking when she'd slipped her feet into heels instead of her sensible flats. It wasn't just her feet that persisted in making her uncomfortable, but the glances she could feel from the other people gathered to pay their respects.

It had almost gotten to the point where she wanted to stand on one of the chairs and announce that she knew what she was doing was a little messed up. But honestly she stopped caring what their petty little minds would think after her first cup of coffee that morning.

When AJ had asked her the day after their date if she would be there with him at the service she immediately wanted to decline. Not because her interest in him had waned, but mostly because it'd increased. Somehow the thought of standing by AJ's side at Jason's memorial service felt wrong. Having the mourners see them together felt disrespectful and she didn't want to deal with the backlash.

But sitting on the front porch, sipping her first cup of coffee, she couldn't wipe the picture of AJ standing by Monica's side, bearing the brunt of the glares from the other guests on his own. He was going to be in a room of people who hated him most; endearing their cruel snide remarks while trying to pay his respects to a brother he dearly wanted to redeem himself to.

Then it hit her like a load of bricks, the only people who'd be looking cross eyed at her, were people she owed nothing to. It was the Sonny, Carly and Sams of the town who would be the most insulted. She was worrying herself sick over people who meant nothing to her in this phase of her life. It was a stupid reason not to support AJ and in return be supported by him.

So here she was, for better or worse, her feet on fire and dealing with her fair share of the stink eye.

"Elizabeth I want to thank you again for coming." Elizabeth turned to Monica and offered the older woman a smile of support. She knew what Monica really meant, was thank you for standing by my oldest son.

"Of course."

"I know this is hard on you. Seeing how close you and Jason were." These words were spoken a little lower, her eyes moving to one of the pictures on display of Jason's life. "The picture you brought . . ."

Placing a hand on Monica's arm, Elizabeth felt her forced smile waiver. "It's yours. I have a copy at home." This time both of their eyes skipped the one of the few pictures she'd been able to take of Jason and Jake. It'd been taken at the hospital the day she'd been discharged.

"I wish I had a chance . . ." Letting her words die, Monica sighed. "I'm not sure I've ever apologized for my poor behavior."

"You don't need to." And she meant it. "I know I've said worse when my emotions are out of sorts."

"Is it me, or is this the strangest assortment of people ever gathered?" Coming to stand slightly behind them, AJ let his eyes scan the room. "I kinda wish Tracy stayed so I could watch her insult someone other than me."

Trying to use humor to push away the pain that was just at the surface of his face, AJ sipped on his club soda absently. Elizabeth was quickly learning that some of the off color comments coming out of AJ's mouth was his way of painting a hard shell around himself for protection. Several times that day she'd witnessed AJ close to tears as he stood staring at pictures of Jason's life.

During the actual service he held onto her hand tightly, as they listened quietly as several people spoke. It was hard, hearing and seeing people who were closest to Jason say their final farewell. Many attempts at humor to lighten the mood in the room had failed miserably when tears interrupted their words. Her heart broke a little when Spinelli took the podium, like a little boy lost without his mentor in the world; he softly spoke from his heart before rushing back to his seat.

She hadn't wanted to speak. Not in front of a room full of people who would silently roll their eyes as she spilled her soul. AJ had insisted she do it. Explaining how he understood she once had a connection to his brother and Jason deserved to have her speak. But no matter how he persisted she tried to explain it wasn't her and Jason's way. That she had already said her goodbyes at the bridge. It was how he would have wanted it.

"Why don't you two take a break?" Looking tired and in desperate need of a break herself, Monica took in the amount of people still milling around. "It looks like this may last a little longer than we expected."

Looking like a boy who'd been handed an easy out of a grueling punishment, AJ didn't think twice before taking her hand and leading her to the door. Before they could make their escape they encountered Spinelli trying to do the same.

"My humblest apologies." With a sweep of his arm to indicate they proceed before them, he kept his eyes downcast.

"AJ have you met Damian Spinelli?" Smiling at the young man who'd been Jason's shadow over the last few years, Elizabeth looked up at AJ. "He and Jason were very close."

"You make me blush Maternal One." As if to prove her point his face bloomed red. "I have heard of your recent resurrection." Eyes shifting, still unable to look either in the eye, Spinelli looked almost ill.

"Ah, thanks." Elizabeth grinned at AJ's questioning glace. Spinelli was an odd duck, but a wonderful guy.

"Well I must part ways. Duty calls." And just like that Spinelli darted off.

"What was that?" Staring after the younger man, AJ shook his head.

"That was Spinelli. Strange, but extremely loyal." With each step they took away from the room, Elizabeth felt her mood lighten.

"So I hope you don't get mad at me, but I kinda promised the boys I'd take them sledding tomorrow." His expression was unsure, almost looking as though he'd crossed a line.

"Hope you know you've committed yourself." She answered cheekily. "To hours of playing in the snow."

His brows hitched and he pulled on their joined hands bringing her closer as they entered the kitchen. "I was hoping you'd join us."

"Only if we can build a snow fort." It felt good to let go of the somber feeling, even if it was only for a few minutes.

"Deal." Swinging her around so they were facing one another, AJ eyes sparkled with mischief. "Maybe after we can do hot chocolate and watch a movie?"

The newness of their closeness made her heart skip a beat. "Of course." Nothing sounded better. A day in the fresh air, playing with the boys, followed up by sitting near the fire sipping on hot chocolate while snuggled together on the couch.

"If you're a good girl I may even spring for pizza." His hand reached out, brushing her hair over her shoulder to expose her neck. His eyes ran along the line from her shoulder up before his fingers tickled their way up.

Unable to help herself, Elizabeth closed her eyes tilted her head to the side. She'd forgotten how good it could feel, to be touched by a gentle hand of someone she felt a connection to. His fingers were gone and she knew without even looking that he'd taken a step back to give them some space.

"I have it on good authority that Alice has some prime cheesecake hidden away in the fridge." His voice trembled a little. "When's the last time you ate?"

Thinking back through the day Elizabeth grimaced. "Coffee this morning."

"That's what I thought." AJ nodded. "Hop up on a stool. I'm gonna make you a world famous ham sandwich. If you eat all your lunch I may be persuaded to share some dessert." She knew he was trying to sound light and teasing, but she heard and felt his innuendo.

"World famous huh?"

"Yup. I make a killer ham and cheese. My question is mustard or mayo?"

"Both." Taking a seat at the island on one of the tall stools, Elizabeth watched as he rolled up his sleeves and started pulling items out.

"Tomato?"

"Oh and lettuce too if you have it." Her stomach growled a little and Elizabeth blushed at his knowing look. "I feel honored, having a Quartermaine dirtying their hands to make me lunch."

With a deep chuckle, AJ shook his head. "How quickly you forget, Q's never have a problem getting our hands a little dirty. But you're right; we're a little inept in the kitchen."

Licking her lips as he placed her meal in front of her, Elizabeth dug in. "I didn't realize how hungry I was." She said between bites, thinking it was probably the best sandwich ever. "This is great."

"You're a cheap date." Giving her a look, AJ shook his head. "Are you telling me you're more impressed with a ham and cheese than you were with the Metro Court?"

"Maybe." Drawing out her words, Elizabeth picked up the other half of her meal and took a big bite. Chewing thoughtfully she swallowed before speaking again. "Don't get me wrong, every girl likes to be treated out to a nice restaurant once in a while. But I'm more of a home cooked meal kind of gal."

"I like the sound of that." AJ smiled shyly.

"Can you make anything else or are you a one-time wonder?"

"Ouch." Eyes wide, AJ blinked a few times at her sass before laughing. "I'll have you know, I make a mean box of Mac 'n' Cheese."

"Well the boys will be pleased." Elizabeth's mouth twitched. "But it seems I have my work cut out for me convincing the three of you that there're more food groups out there."

"I look forward to it." And he did. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you giving me a chance to get to know you and the boys better."

He looked absolutely vulnerable, as though putting himself out there was costing him, and Elizabeth admired his honesty. "AJ I can see you've changed."

"Yeah, but with my track record . . ." Licking at his lips, he heaved a long breath as he fought to keep his composure. He could see she wanted to stop him, but he needed to say this. "I've done some really horrible things; I can't undo them."

"AJ, I know you did." Not willing to sugarcoat his past, Elizabeth shrugged. "I can't pretend the past didn't happen. But you've grown and became a better person since then. I've done some horrible things too, things I can't change, so who am I to hold your mistakes against you?"

"Still." His brow lowered as he fidgeted.

"Who's to say you're still going to want to be around me when you find out about my past?" Hating how the fun, teasing mood shifted, Elizabeth knew this conversation was inevitable. The sooner they worked through it, the sooner they could dismantle some of the walls between them.

He remained quiet for a few minutes, staring down at the counter top as he thought about what he was about to say. "I know about Jake."

Like a punch in the gut, Elizabeth closed her eyes. "What did you hear?"

"That you and Jason kept him a secret."

"And?"

"That he died."

There was so much more to it than that, but those deeds done to Jake weren't on her. The other parts didn't need to be spilled today. "I've wanted to tell you. It's not like I was keeping him a secret from you. It's just so hard -."

"To talk about him?" AJ finished. "Michael may not have died, but there were times over the years that it felt like he had. Holidays and his birthday were the worst."

"Yeah." Perhaps he did get it, Elizabeth thought as AJ came out from behind the counter and embrace her in the warmth of his arms.

"Oh, sorry." The voice broke them apart as they turned to see Sam come to a halt. "I was just looking for a microwave to warm Danny's bottle."

"I can do that." AJ offered. Giving Elizabeth a gentle squeeze before stepping away, AJ took the bottle from Sam's hand and went to the microwave, leaving the two women to eye the other silently. He could almost feel the temperature drop, and the sooner he could usher Sam away, the better.

He was starting to wonder what exactly was really going on. Elizabeth didn't seem like the type of person to hold a grudge unless there was a pretty good reason to. If she was able to look past his infractions, and see the person he was trying to become, then whatever Sam had done must've been pretty major. Something a little more than two girls going after the same guy.

When the microwave dinged, AJ rolled his eyes up and thanked the gods before grabbing Danny's meal and rushing to where Sam was waiting. "There you go."

"Thanks." Sam smiled up at him, before turning a smirk on Elizabeth and walking out.

"Wow." AJ whistled under his breath. "Don't suppose you want to explain what's going on between the two of you?"

"Perhaps another time." Frowning Elizabeth stared a moment longer at the door Sam disappeared through. "I believe you promised dessert if I finished my lunch like a good girl." She was totally changing the subject, and was relieved when AJ's lips curved.

"I did, didn't I?"

* * *

Checking the address again on his GPS on his phone, Spinelli wished Jason could've just for once found a meet up point that didn't look like a set from CSI. Dark, creepy, and seedy were always the common themes. But he supposed it couldn't be helped, seeing how his mentor couldn't really check into a motel without giving himself up.

Slipping into the abandoned building, knowing his meeting was not going to go well; Spinelli tiptoed to the back room. The sound of scratching in the walls followed him down the dark hallway, making him quicken his pace. Not even Norman Bates would want to spend more than a few minutes here.

Relieved to reach his destination, Spinelli knocked swiftly three times, taking a step back and waited. Movement from inside could barely be heard, but soon many locks were being manipulated. Quietly the door creaked open, and taking a step inside it shut quickly behind him.

"What'd you find?" Efficient and to the point, Jason moved from the door to the makeshift desk at the far side of the room.

"I was able to narrow down the list considerably." Placing his bag on the table, Spinelli pulled out his computer while removing a thumb drive from his pocket. "Your suspects went from half the town, to four."

"And?" Knowing what his fearless leader was pushing for, Spinelli fidgeted with his passwords while he tried to form the right words. "There are three out of the four who fit all the parameters. Of those three, two are still alive."

"Maggie." Naming off the only deceased person on the list, Jason sighed. "Which means Steven -."

Nodding, Spinelli finished for him. "Top of the list."

And it all boiled down to the last one. "The third?"

"I am at a stalemate. I can neither confirm nor deny." Sighing sadly, Spinelli shook his head. "I feel I have failed you."

"You didn't fail me." Raking his fingers through his hair, Jason looked down at the tip of his shoe.

"Sir, I know I may be out of line in saying this, but did you add her name to the list because you wanted her to have been involved, or were you trying to validate your belief in her?" Just speaking the words made Spinelli wince.

"I honestly don't know." The truth of his answer felt like dead weight in the room.

Pursing his lips, knowing his next train of thought would probably not be taken well. "I- I know before your . . . disappearance you were at an impasse. Torn if you will, between the Fair Samantha and The Maternal One -." Feeling Jason's gaze cut right through him, Spinelli threw up his hands. "Not that I judge you, they are both incredible and it would be hard for any male to decide between the two." His mentor's eyes kept bearing into him. "Not that I personally would know, mind you. In my awkward way I am only trying to suggest perhaps you would find an answer to that question if you were to sort out your feelings to the two women in question."

"This has nothing to do with my . . . feelings toward either of them. Right now all I can concentrate on is getting Jake back and taking care of the people who were behind his kidnapping."

"May I just add one last comment?" Spinelli's appearance indicated he'd rather take a head dive off an interstate bypass, but he was determined to speak his mind. "It appears that Elizabeth's heart may already belong to another. Your brother -." The tense threatening look Jason sent him made him gulp and rephrase. "AJ, seems to be just as smitten. I've done a little poking around-."

"If this doesn't have to do with Jake I don't want to hear it." Turning his back, Jason went to the only window in the room and looked out into the night.

"I- It does. I felt your . . . concern at our last parting of ways and took it upon myself to add your bro – um AJ to the list. I can tell you without any doubt he had no prior knowledge of Jake's existence prior to rising from the ashes. His interest in Elizabeth is pure of heart."

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Stressing his words through clenched teeth, Jason kept staring out into the night.

The phone in Spinelli's pocket chirped, and with a flood of relief the younger man fished around his pockets for the device. "Spinelli." After a moment's pause, he nodded a few times. "Yes." More nodding. "Y- Can you repeat that?" Panic filled eyes lifted to Jason who turned when his tone went from casual to surprised.

"What time?" Rushing back to his computer and with a few quick clicks he brought up a blank screen. "T-Thank you, I'll pass along the information."

"What was that?"

"The security company you hired for Elizabeth's house."


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: I am getting this up a little early cuz I need to put my head in the books and get some college homework done. I really hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Telling AJ she wanted to spend the night with her boys had been hard. After his goodnight kiss it only made it that much harder. It would've been easy to give in, to open her door and ask him to stay. But it already felt like they were rushing things a bit, and wanted to pull herself back. Her Gram's once told her relationships that started too fast always fizzled out. It was the ones taken at a slow steady pace that endured. She was done with the flash in the pan relationships that ended before they ever started. And just this once she'd try it Gram's way.

After Laura dropped Cameron and Aiden off, Elizabeth threw herself into her Mommy duties, cherishing every moment with her boys. It was nice to occasionally get a break, she'd be lying to say otherwise, and always felt rejuvenated and ready for any challenge.

With bath time done, the bathroom floor covered in tiny puddles, Elizabeth had the boys in their jammies ready for bed. On her stomach in the middle of Cameron's bedroom, she pushed a tiny truck into the one Aiden was playing with and laughed when he made a crashing sound.

"So what do you two think about sledding in the park with Mommy and AJ tomorrow?" Carefully studying their faces, Elizabeth watched for any signs of negativity. No matter how she felt about AJ, or how connected she felt to him, if her boys weren't on board it was a total deal breaker. Even if it hurt to walk away.

"Awesome!" Cameron bounced on his knees, as his face broke out into a huge grin. "He said we could go fast this time."

"Go fast?" Rolling onto her side, Elizabeth balanced her head on the palm of her hand and sent her oldest a confused look. Apparently she was a little out of the loop.

"Yeah, last time he was scared we were gonna get hurt." Clearly showing his disapproval in being treated like a baby, Cameron frowned. "Maybe you should take Aiden on the small hill so he doesn't get scared. AJ and I can do the big one."

"Really?" Reaching out to tickle Cameron on the stomach Elizabeth laughed when Aiden pulled up his top to expose his belly. "Me Momma, me!"

Loving they were still at an age where they allowed her to roll around the floor with them, Elizabeth squealed when they both turned on her to give payback. After their laughter died down, Elizabeth kissed them both before gathering Aiden in her arms.

"Okay, if we're gonna race down the hills tomorrow you two need some sleep."

"Do we have to?" It wouldn't be bedtime without Cameron dragging his feet.

"You want to spend the day with AJ tomorrow?" Raising her brow, an action she'd learned from Gram, Elizabeth nodded in approval as Cameron shuffled to his bed. "You can read for ten minutes then lights out."

Heading to Aiden's room, she snuggled his heavy body against hers before lowering him into his toddler bed. "You promise to wake Mommy up in the morning."

Nodding, Aiden scooted back before lowering his head on top of his pillow. Tucking his bear in next to him, she pushed back his bangs and kissed him gently on his temple.

Boys in bed, Elizabeth headed to her room looking forward to a nice long bath before falling into bed.

Hours later, the Webber household awoke to the blare of a siren as the lights flickered on and off. Elizabeth nearly jumped a foot, her eyes flying open as her heart lodged itself in her throat. Before she could register a coherent thought she was kicking off the covers and racing to the boy's rooms.

"Mommy!" Aiden's screech made her move faster, nearly tripping over a few toys left on the floor.

"I'm right here." In auto drive she swept him up before nearly running to Cameron's room. Her oldest son was sitting up in bed with his hands firmly over his ears. "Cam, watch Aiden while Mommy goes down stairs."

Placing Aiden next to his older brother, nearly having to pry his tiny fingers from her tank top, Elizabeth pushed her hair back with shaky hands. "It was probably Mrs. Kline's cat who set off the alarm." Her words were hollow and it didn't seem Cameron totally bought them either. But like the good little soldier he only nodded before taking Aiden's hand into his.

Racing down the stairs at neck breaking speed, Elizabeth darted to the front closet and reached into the back. Pulling out the bat Jason had given her years before she let her eyes dart around the dark, seeking out an intruder. It was absolutely ridiculous. Standing in her living room, barefoot and in her Betty Boop jamma bottoms, gripping at a bat like she was ready to hit a grand slam homerun.

She knew darn well no cat had set off the alarm. Jason had been very clear the system installed was the top of the line and wouldn't be activated by a strong wind. Unless that fleabag of a cat was trying to open a door or window, the alarm wouldn't be blaring like an air raid.

A sharp knock at the door had her jumping out of her skin. "PCPD." An unfamiliar voice called out.

Like she was falling for that.

Another rap at the door had her gripping the bat in a death grip. "Elizabeth it's Dante."

Okay, perhaps she was over reacting a little. But past experience had jaded her. Hurrying to the door she swung it open. "Thank God you're here." Stepping aside she let Dante and another office in.

"I guess the alarm company contacted you." Yelling above the blare she suddenly remembered she wasn't really dressed for company.

"Actually, your neighbors are complaining." Dante yelled out, before heading to the alarm panel. Staring at the box for a moment he frowned over his shoulder in her direction. "A little high tech for this neighborhood don't you think?"

It was probably a little high tech for the Pentagon, Elizabeth thought glumly.

"What's the code?"

"I only have the code to activate and deactivate it under normal circumstances." Tired of yelling, Elizabeth moved closer to Dante, while subconsciously crossing her arms over her chest. "There's a separate code when it's be triggered."

"Who knows the code?"

"The alarm company and Jason."

"Great." Dante sighed. "I guess we get to wait." Stepping over to his partner, Dante said something that had the other man start to move around the house. "You know, your neighbors may take you off their Christmas card lists."

* * *

"What'd they say?" Jason snapped when Spinelli didn't immediately explain what the caller had said.

"Her alarm was set off." Wringing his hands, Spinelli watched with wide eyes as Jason started to pace. "Apparently you set it up with them to correspond with me in your absence."

"And."

Shaking his head, Spinelli looked at his friend. "That's it. They're sending someone out to reset the system."

"I need to be there." Rubbing a hand over his two day beard, Jason ran through his options.

"If I might interrupt your inner musings, but wouldn't it be hard to continue on with your charade of being in the other world if you were to magically appear like a phoenix out of the ashes?"

"The system I had installed doesn't just go off." Frustrated, and feeling cornered, Jason wondered if he somehow had overlooked something. Was there someone else Jerry was working with that was trying to get to Elizabeth and her boys?

"I am familiar with the equipment." He'd been the one to suggest the model. "But I may have a solution to your debacle."

"Just spit it out."

"Do you recall the surveillance camera you requested be installed on the phone pole across the street?"

* * *

The security company had come and gone, leaving the house once again blessedly quiet. The only sound Elizabeth could hear was the quiet murmuring of the police officers examining her front door. Sitting huddled on the couch, her robe clinched tightly around her waist, Elizabeth knew they'd found something and any hope there being a mishap flew out the window.

"Elizabeth?" Dante left the cluster of men on the porch and took a seat on the edge of her coffee table. "Is there anywhere you can take the boys for the night?"

Blinking, she shook her head. "It's three in the morning. I'd give my Gram a heart attack if she knew what happened."

"What about Steven?"

"Dante what's going on?"

He looked uncomfortable. "There's signs that someone tried to pick the lock."

"Signs?"

"It's pretty clear whoever was trying to get in is not a master thief." She was pretty sure his words were meant to comfort, instead they worried her more.

"I usually forget to set the system at night." Sighing, Elizabeth pushed back her hair.

Looking over his shoulder at his co-workers, Dante lowered his voice. "Are you in any danger that you're not telling me?"

"Not since the Ewen fiasco." And even that seemed like a lifetime ago. "I've been Jacks, Helena, and mob free for a long time."

"Is there anyone that you can call? I don't feel right about leaving you and the boys alone. My Ma would kill me." Almost sounding like a scared little boy, instead of a police detective, Dante gave her a pleading glance.

"Well there is one person." Licking at her lips, Elizabeth hesitated, not a hundred percent positive she should wake AJ at this time at night. But the thought of going back upstairs and pretending nothing happened didn't seem possible.

She was a strong woman, damn it. Was it wrong to want AJ there, to take comfort in his presence?

* * *

A ringing cell phone in the middle of the night never bode well. When Elizabeth's scared voice chased off any trace of grogginess, he felt his gut clench as she apologized for calling so late. Her house was almost broken into and she was telling him she was sorry. It was wrong on so many levels and he was already halfway to his closet when Dante Falconeri came on the line and explained what was going on.

Not taking the time to untie his shoes, AJ shoved his feet in and took off. The drive to Elizabeth's house took forever. Every red light had it out for him, and he was half tempted just gun right through them. When he got to her street, he spotted three police cars outside her home.

Not remembering if he removed the keys from the ignition, AJ was rushing up the front yard and the three steps to Elizabeth's porch. He'd just been there hours ago, kissing her goodnight.

"Sir." A young officer stepped forward, looking intent on blocking him from his destination.

"Get out of my way or I swear you'll regret it." About to brush past the man, AJ heard another office shout something and the young man stepped to the side.

"AJ Quartermaine?" A man stood in the open door. "Dante Falconeri."

"Where is she?" If he had to plow through every cop in the PCPD, he'd do it.

"Inside, checking on the boys. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Hating he'd be waylaid in seeing Elizabeth; AJ flicked a look at the man and could see there was something important he wanted to say. "She's fine?"

"Yes. Not a scratch." Dante promised.

"Make it quick." His words seemed to bring a smirk from the officer.

"Someone tried breaking into Elizabeth's house." Motioning him over to the front door, he took out his flashlight and pointed it at the deadbolt. "See the scratch marks here, and here?" Pointing out the markings, Dante looked over his shoulder to where AJ was frowning. "A pro wouldn't be this sloppy. The porch light was on, and someone with even a little knowledge wouldn't have left these marks."

"So what you're saying is someone who has no abilities whatsoever in B and E tried getting into Elizabeth's house?"

"Yeah." Straightening up Dante switched off the light. "Whoever it was wasn't expecting the alarm system installed."

"Which alerted -."

"The entire block." Dante laughed. "Let's just say the system Jason had set up here isn't your run of the mill system."

Thank God his brother had the insight to protect Elizabeth. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I didn't want to scare Elizabeth." Dante shrugged. "My Ma is dating her older brother and she'd nail me to the wall if I did."

"Thanks." It pretty much summed up everything he could say. Thanks for telling me the woman he cared about was in potential danger. Thanks for being there to keep her safe. Oh and gee thanks for heaping this burden on me, cause there was no way he could not tell the woman inside the house.

"Alright, we're gonna wrap up here." Motioning his arm toward the house, Dante slapped AJ on the back. "Let me know if either of you need anything."

* * *

"Do you have it up yet?" Leaning over Spinelli's shoulder Jason was ready to take the laptop and toss it out the window.

"Almost there . . .and viola." The live feed from the camera appeared on the screen. "Seems most of the nightshift showed up."

"They shouldn't be there at all." Jason muttered as a dark SUV pulled up to the curb, and the driver sprang out. "What the?"

"AJ Quartermaine seems to have arrived."

"I can see that!" Squinting as he watched AJ push past the first officer, he could almost feel his brother's urgency.

"He seems to be quiet determined." Spinelli observed.

"It's not a good quality, especially when it comes to AJ." Keeping his eyes glued to the screen he watched as Dante appeared and stopped AJ. The two spoke when the officer motioned his brother to the front door. Both men were examining the lock and by the tense set of AJ's shoulders Jason felt his stomach clench. "Someone tried to pick the lock."

"I can rewind the feed; see if we can find the fiend." His fingers already flying across the keyboard, Spinelli had the images on the screen moving quickly backwards.

"There." Pointing his finger, Jason waited until the younger man stopped the picture and made it play normally. They watched silently as someone in a black hoodie climbed Elizabeth's steps and crouched down in front of the door. It took all of five seconds before the blare of the alarm went off and the person ran.

Rubbing his hands over his face, Jason lashed out, kicking the end of his bed. "They didn't show their face."

"I can see if I can slow it down. Perhaps . . ." But he already knew there wasn't much to work with, and Spinelli's words died in his mouth. "Now what?"

"Now I keep a closer eye on her house." Jason said darkly, as his eyes went back to the computer.

* * *

He woke up the next morning with a knee shoved into his kidney and a small hand flopped over his face. At first he was a little confused, until the previous night started to seep through his soggy brain. Trying to move his right arm he found it trapped, focusing through the slits in his eyes he found Elizabeth using his bicep as a pillow.

She also seemed to be positioned awkwardly to accommodate Aiden's sprawled out body that was lying sideways and halfway on top of him. Moving his head slowly to look behind, he found the culprit who was currently bruising him. Cameron was almost curled up into a ball, covers covering his face as his bony little knees pressing painfully from behind.

The previous night he hadn't started off in Elizabeth's bed, accompanied by her two boys. He'd actually been tossing and turning downstairs, trying to fit his large frame onto a couch not made for a man, when the terrified cry from one of the boys had him jumping off the couch. From overhead he heard Elizabeth's feet scurry across the floor. Her gentle voice was muffled by the distance, but soon the cries were soothed and quiet came.

It was on her third attempt from her room above to one boy to the other that he'd given up any hope of sleeping and made his way up the stairs. A part of him felt like an intruder, not knowing if his help would be wanted, or needed. Making his way to the first open door, he saw Elizabeth's silhouette in the dark as she sat on the edge of a tiny bed, running her hand down Aiden's back as he drifted to sleep.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he noticed Elizabeth's head nodding down a few times before snapping back up again. The poor girl was dead on her feet and with the way the night was going she was probably going to be retracing her steps several more times.

"Hey." Trying to keep his voice down, AJ inched his way into the room. "Why don't you try and get some sleep. I can sit with him for a while."

"I wish." Elizabeth yawned tiredly. "But as soon as Aiden gets back to sleep, Cam will be next."

"It's been a rough night." His heart was still beating wildly inside his chest; he could only imagine how the boys felt, having been awoken by the screams of the electronic alarm. "Why don't we put them into your bed, that way maybe all three of you can get some sleep."

It seemed like eons ago, when for a very brief time he had Michael as a baby under his care. Perhaps it'd been baby intuition, or Michael had been going through a phase, but for weeks his tiny cries would keep most of the household up during the night. The only thing that helped was tucking Michael into his bed.

"Momma." Cameron appeared out of nowhere, standing in the shadows for a moment until he moved forward. "I can't sleep."

Sighing in exhaustion, Elizabeth nodded. "I know. Why don't you climb into my bed, I'll be right there."

"Is AJ coming?" Concerned, Cameron turned to look up at AJ.

"No buddy. I'm couch surfing tonight." Trying to put the boy at ease, AJ ruffled his hair.

"But what if someone gets into the house and you're alone?" Stunned speechless by Cameron's question, AJ could only blink.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing Mommy has a big bed." Elizabeth proclaimed as she scooped Aiden up in her arms, the boy's head naturally resting on her shoulder, and headed to the door. "This way no one will be alone and we all can get some sleep."

If Cameron hadn't taken his hand, he may have stood frozen in a train themed room, instead of following the group down the hall. Reaching the master bedroom he stood awkwardly as Cameron let go of his hand and climbed on top of the mattress.

Sensing his hesitation, Elizabeth turned to him. "I'm too tired to tuck you in." Her attempt at a joke fell short, as she held his gaze for a moment. "If you'd be more comfortable downstairs . . ."

"No it's not that." Knowing she was giving him an out, AJ swallowed hard. God there was nothing he wanted more than to pile into the bed, to feel that he was part of the little troop. But there was that dark voice whispering into his ear telling him he had no right to be there. "Are you sure?"

"AJ after tonight I know I would sleep much better if you were here." He could tell by the slump of her shoulders she'd passed tired long ago and was in desperate need of rest. "I don't usually invite men into my bed with me and my boys and perhaps this is a little unconventional, but I'm too tired to care. Just get in."

She was already pulling back the covers on one side of the bed and crawling in. Aiden positioned himself next to her, while Cameron settled in next to his brother, leaving space for him on the other side. Knowing when to admit to defeat, he moved to the empty spot.

"I hope none of you snore." This got a tired giggle from Aiden who started to make pretend snores.

Somehow after they'd all fallen asleep, Cameron ended up on the other side of him, while Aiden lounged with his head on Elizabeth's stomach, and impossibly short legs flung over his side. Elizabeth was still fast asleep, peacefully cuddled under the fluffy comforter.

He may have a sore back for a few days, but he'd give up his fortune to wake up this way for the rest of his life.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: I hope you all enjoy. Had fun with this, but Civil Litigation calls so I didn't proof read. All mistakes are my own and I will take full responsibility for them. Thank you all again for your great feedback.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Elizabeth Webber could make snowpants, mittens and a ridiculous multicolored scarf look sexy. Pretty sure she had been aiming for comfort and warmth when she'd bought her winter attire, AJ couldn't help but admire her from behind as she helped Aiden back onto his sled before trekking back up the hill.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Jumping at being caught, AJ looked back over his shoulder to where Michael and Starr appeared both wearing identical grins.

"I'm going to forget this ever happened." Caught by his own son, AJ squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment.

"You might, but we won't." Starr said smugly.

"So I heard some world class sledding was going on here." Helping his Dad out when Cameron made his way over, Michael smiled down at Elizabeth's oldest. "Is he taking you down the big hill yet?"

"Not yet." Cameron answered a little glumly. "We're taking Aiden down the smalls ones a few times, then Mom's gonna take him to build a snowman while AJ takes me down the big one."

"Well why don't you men go tackle the big hill." Starr suggested. "I'll stay with your Mom and Aiden and help build the world's best snowmen ever."

AJ and Michael shared a grin, and without needing to be asked twice took Cameron off to race down the bigger slope, leaving Starr to shake her head at their pure macho man like ways.

"Starr." Pulling Aiden and his sled over, Elizabeth smiled brightly as she approached. "I'm glad you two could make it."

"Snow and fun, I'm totally in." Waiving at the tiny tot looking questionably back at her, Starr crouched down until they were the same height. "I heard we're gonna make a snowman."

This wiped any uncertainty from the tow heads features as a huge grin spread across his face. "Big!"

"So I take the men took off for more challenging hills?" Elizabeth asked knowingly.

"Yeah, didn't have to ask twice." Exchanging a look, they both smirked. "Thanks for inviting us. Michael was really excited to spend the day with AJ doing something outside of ELQ."

"I thought this may give them a chance to bond." Elizabeth admitted. "I know working together has helped, but running a big company like that still involves a little scheming, especially when Tracy Quartermaine is against you. I can only imagine Michael would still have a little doubt. This will help him see AJ in a different light, maybe help them grow closer."

"It's been pretty rough on him." Starr admitted. "Like he's torn between two enemy camps."

"Yeah, I've been there before, and it's not fun." Remembering all the years of constantly being put in the hot seat and needing to defend her association with Jason and Sonny had been rough. "It seems so silly now. Michael's a grown man and shouldn't have to explain why he wants to get to know his Father. AJ may not like that Sonny raised Michael, but I swear to you, he doesn't have any ulterior motives."

"Just as long as Michael is happy, that's all I care about." The two women came to a silent understanding. "So about that snowman?"

* * *

Trudging up the hill, Cameron a few steps back insisting he was too big to be helped, AJ and Michael had huffs of steam coming out of their mouths when their breaths hit the cold air. So far the larger hill was pretty much theirs, while most of the families took advantage of the smaller slopes. The down side was the larger hill was hell on the two men.

"If I have a heart attack, please don't call 911. Just leave me in the snow." AJ groaned. "I really need to start going to the gym."

"Is it bad that a ten year old has no problem keeping up with us?" Michael asked, his cheeks stained red and not just from the chill in the air.

"I'm trying hard not to think about that at the moment. My manhood is on the line." AJ said between pants.

"You know what the worst part is?" Michael moaned, his thighs burning.

"What?"

"You know Cam's gonna want to go down this hill several times." His son's words almost made AJ give up right there and then.

"Shoot me." AJ muttered. "Now."

"Come on, it's not so bad." Michael chuckled. "But I think we should cheat next time and walk down to where the hill isn't so steep."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Raising a brow while looking up, AJ guessed they had another twenty agonizing feet. "Cam how you doing buddy?"

"This is awesome." Cameron laughed. "Mom never lets me go this far up."

"Fantastic." AJ smirked. "Elizabeth is going to kill me."

"Nah." Michael snorted. "She's probably just smarter than we are and knows how painful the climb is."

"Yeah, it would explain why she laughed at us when we told her where we were going." And oddly enough, AJ predicted Elizabeth knew exactly what was going to happen.

"So, I wasn't going to ask, but since we're bonding here in pain, was there a reason you were calling me from Elizabeth's home phone at seven this morning?" Smirking as his father nearly tripped and landed on his face, Michael put out a steadying hand.

"It's not what you think so get that smirk off your face." Trying to sound serious, AJ saw his words seemed to humor is son that much more. "Someone tried to break into her house last night."

The smirk vanished quickly. "Ok, you're right. That's not what I was thinking."

"Apparently Jason installed a pretty complex system." Not wanting to ask Michael straight out, AJ hoped he left a wide enough opening that Michael would perhaps fill in with something that could help.

"Yeah." Nodding, Michael looked over his shoulder to make sure Cameron was out of earshot. "After Jake was kidnapped and the thugs he felt he needed to do something to keep them safe."

"Excuse me?" Almost stopping, AJ felt the tug of Michael's hand on his sleeve to keep him moving.

"Please tell me Elizabeth's told you about Jake." Closing his eyes, Michael looked as though he'd overstepped his bounds.

"We talked about him some yesterday at the service." AJ was quick to answer. "Though not in depth."

Licking at his lips, Michael nodded. "Jake was kidnapped a little after he was born. Sam watched and didn't say anything. Then a couple of months later she hired some goons to scare Elizabeth and the boys in the park. After that Jason insisted the house be updated with the best system available."

Michael's words hit AJ like an anvil. Knowing there were little ears directly behind them, he bit the inside of his cheek until he got some control. "Is this the same Sam that Jason was married to?"

"Yeah." Nodding, Michael looked away.

"He married her after that?"

"Yeah."

"You do understand why I have several issues with this, right?" The image of his brother was crumbling right before his eyes, and AJ knew there would be many sleepless nights ahead until he sorted it all out.

"Yeah." Michael repeated. "So last night?" Knowing he needed to get back to the original topic, Michael racked his brain for something to say.

"Someone with zero knowledge of picking a lock tried to break in." AJ said darkly, his mind still on the previous topic.

"Any leads?"

"None." Sighing, AJ stopped for a moment to let Cameron catch up. Searching the boy's face he felt a little better at seeing his cheerful expression.

"Elizabeth's not in any kind of trouble is she?" Michael asked in a matter of fact way, reminding AJ that his son seemed too used to people being in trouble, instead of danger.

"Not that I'm aware of and she didn't seem like she was hiding anything last night." AJ tried to remember every word she'd said, and how she'd acted. Other than being shocked, there hadn't been any other sign that she may have had a clue as to why someone wanted into her home. "Who'd want to hurt her?"

"Let's see. There's Helena Cassadine." Michael commented, and then paused. "Actually that's about it right now. Jerry Jacks is dead. Ewen Keenan is dead. So the only person on the top of my head would be Helena."

"She's still causing problems?"

"That's just it. She hasn't been here in a few years." Michael said. "So other than that, I guess it could've been just some random thief. A bad one, but I'm sure that alarm scared him off for good."

"Well I hope so." AJ said, his gut not feeling as optimistic as his son. "I was going to see if she and the boys wanted to camp out at the Q's tonight. Just to make sure."

"Good luck with that." A smirk spread across Michael's face. "Have you been introduced to Elizabeth's stubborn side? She never backs down from a challenge."

"It'd make me feel better."

"Or maybe you could have another sleepover." Smiling at his father's stunned face, Michael interrupted his response. "Hey Cam, you wanna race down?"

Already at the top, and Cameron setting himself on his sled, AJ knew he might as well enjoy the rest of the day. Because, it sounded as though he had his work cut out for him convincing Elizabeth that staying at his place for the night was the best idea.

* * *

"No." Elizabeth spoke softly, but her one word response was firm.

"Elizabeth-.'

"AJ, sooner or later the boys and I are going to have to get through an entire night in our house." Driving back from the park, the two boys already snoring in the backseat, AJ watched Elizabeth from the corner of his eye, trying to figure out a way to help her change her mind.

"True." He started off slowly. "I'm not saying move in." Because if it ever got to that point between them, he saw himself moving into her house, not pull her into the insanity of the Quartermaine household. "Just for a night. The boys have slept there before, and they may find it easier to sleep the night through."

"I'm not saying you're wrong." Elizabeth said. "What I'm saying is that the longer we put off getting back to normal, the harder it'll be."

"What if I told you that it kills me thinking of you all there alone until the PCPD catches the person who tried to break in?" Cards out on the table, AJ decided instead of manipulation he'd just speak the truth.

"Well then I would say I appreciate your concern." There was a undertone of laughter in her words. "And that if it really kills you the couch is all yours."

That couch was downright evil, AJ thought. "Fine."

"AJ I was kidding." Smiling now, Elizabeth shook her head. "Do I need to remind you that tomorrow is Monday. The boys have school and I would think you need to be at ELQ bright and early."

Logic had no place in this conversation. "You're stubborn."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Batting her eyes innocently at him, Elizabeth giggled when he growled. "Seriously, I appreciate that you care. I really do. But I think the best thing for the boys is to get on like it never happened."

He hated that plan. In fact if he had to sleep in his car he would. Turning down her street, he sighed, knowing if he kept pushing she'd just dig her heels in that much more. "You did promise hot chocolate."

"And you promised pizza." Elizabeth retorted. "I take pizza very seriously."

"You're not a veggie only person are you?" Wincing, AJ silently prayed she'd say no.

"Not on my pizza."

"You're the best." Both laughing, AJ felt his mouth go dry as they approached her house. Three police cruisers were parked out front with their lights going. "You've got to be kidding me."

Pulling up behind one of the cars blocking the driveway, AJ kept the car running. "I suppose letting me talk to them first while you wait with the boys is out of the question."

Elizabeth was already unbuckled and pushing her door open. "I'm sure they're going to want to talk to me." Her eyes begged that he'd let her go with little argument. He only nodded and watched her go.

Her steps were hurried as she went up the shoveled walkway and up to the house. To her relief Anna was at the top of her porch. "What happened?"

"You've got the nosiest system in the world." Anna yelled over the noise.

"Yeah." Having dealt with Anna before, she knew the other woman was trying to make the situation less terrifying then it already was.

"As you can see someone throw something through your front window." Making a face while pointing in the direction of the window, Elizabeth gapped at the broken glass. How she'd first missed it was beyond her. The large picture window was completely shattered. Large shards which stubbornly stuck to the pain appeared menacing.

"Did any of the neighbors see anything?" Telling herself not to cry, Elizabeth hugged herself tightly as she looked at the damage.

"Nothing." Shaking her head, Anna sighed. "Elizabeth do you have any idea who would've done this?"

"If you asked me this a few years ago, I could've written you a long list." Elizabeth answered honestly. "Right now I can't think of anyone."

"I talked to Dante." All business, Anna looked like she'd rather be at a GYN appointment than having this conversation. "This isn't looking good."

"I'm starting to get that." Nodding with her assessment, Elizabeth looked over her shoulder toward AJ's car. "I guess I should call someone to do something with the window."

"When we couldn't get ahold of you I contacted someone." Anna placed a soft hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "I strongly advice you stay somewhere else until we get this sorted out."

Elizabeth almost laughed. It wasn't five minutes ago when AJ was pressing her to do just that. She doubted he'd be thrilled over how he won. "Can I get some of our things?"

"Of course." Nodding, relieved Elizabeth wouldn't insist on staying in her house for the time being, Anna nodded to one of the officers. "I'd feel better if one of the men went in with you."

"Let me talk to AJ first, I'll be right back." Already heading down the steps, she hurried over to where AJ was restlessly waiting.

"What's going on?" His tone was as tense as he looked.

"Well the good news is that you win, the boys and I will take you up on that offer of staying over. The bad news is I may have to intrude for a couple days if you don't mind. I really don't want to put you out, tell me if it's an inconvenience and I can call my Gram." Barely taking a breath, Elizabeth kept going full speed. "I just don't want to worry her. I could also call Steven, but he doesn't really have the -."

"Elizabeth." AJ stopped her. "Breathe. You and the boys can stay as long as you want. Just tell me what happened."

"Someone threw something through the window." This time she was close to spilling tears, but she stubbornly put up her chin and sniffed. "I don't know who would do this."

"Someone sick in the head." AJ muttered. "Do you want help getting some stuff together?"

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stay with the boys. Anna has someone coming to do something with the window." Her eyes flicking to the backseat, she sighed at the sight of them still sleeping. "How am I going to explain this?"

"We'll figure that out." Trying to ease her mind, he reached out through the window and take hold of her hand. "Why don't you get your stuff? Whatever you forget we can either come back for or I'll just buy."

This had her making a face at him, and he couldn't help but smile.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Authors Note: Seriously I have Civil Litigation homework I should've been doing today. But I just couldn't help myself. So here you all go. I do have a request. At this point, before I reveal who's been after Elizabeth, I can't help but wonder what you all think. This is not my way of sucking in Feedback, I'm just curious. **_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Elizabeth was not going to like what he was doing. In fact he had a pretty good idea her cute little nose was going to be bent out of shape, and she'd

probably have a few choice words but he couldn't see her staying angry for long. Or at least that's what he told himself as he checked on her one last time before slipping out of her room and headed downstairs.

His foot hit the last step when his Mom came out of the shadows, nearly causing him to trip. "What're you doing up so late?"

Eyeing her son, Monica folded her arms across her chest as her brow inched up. "AJ I've been your Mother a long time. Just because you've been gone for a while don't think for one second I don't know when you're up to something."

Keeping his face neutral, AJ descended the last step. "I don't know what you're talking about." The lie didn't sound convincing even to his own ears, and AJ wondered when exactly he'd lost his skills.

"AJ, please." Monica huffed. "You're really going to stand there, dressed in all black and tell me you aren't up to something?"

Feeling the tops of his ears burn, AJ rubbed a hand down his face. "I'm going to go check around Elizabeth's house, see if I find anyone lurking about."

Apparently that wasn't exactly what Monica anticipated, and instead of an instant response, she found herself stuttering. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"I didn't say I was going to run with the bulls." Sighing, he wished his Mother wouldn't look at him like she was. It brought back too many memories of when he was a teen. "I'm just going to go over there. See if I can figure out who's terrorizing Elizabeth and the boys."

"I also want whoever is doing this caught. But let the police do their job." Now concerned, Monica pleaded her eldest son. "There's no reason for you to go over there. Knowing your luck they'll catch you and think you were the one behind it."

"Seeing I was with Elizabeth during today's episode, I think even the PCPD would have a tough time pinning this one on me." Trying not to smirk, AJ shook his head. "And we both know they don't have the manpower to post someone outside her house the entire night. Even if they could, I bet the rookie would be asleep in an hour."

Seeing AJ's determination, Monica sighed. "So what does Elizabeth think of your little plan?"

Making a face, the one he usually made when he was up to no good, AJ shrugged. "It's better to ask for forgiveness than permission?"

"AJ."

"I didn't want to upset her more than she already is." Trying to reason with his Mom, he could see she wasn't happy with his words. "It's not like I won't tell her tomorrow."

"Elizabeth doesn't really do well with high handed acts, even if they are done in her best interest." Shaking her head, Monica gave her son a no nonsense look. "In fact, I think you'll find her much more agreeable if you were to turn around and tell her right now what you're about to do. I think you'll be mildly surprised that after you explain yourself, she may be okay with it."

"You want me to wake her up and worry her?"

"I want you to wake her up and be truthful." Monica clarified. "AJ you really have a good thing going here. I can see it, and I'm pretty sure you can feel it. Don't ruin things before they even begin."

His eyes moving to the ceiling as though he could actually see Elizabeth through the drywall and paint, AJ contemplated his Mother's words. She was right. He could feel the difference deep inside that what was developing between him and Elizabeth was much different than anything he'd ever experienced. There wasn't that panicky feeling that he needed to dominate her or continuously prove himself to keep her attention. The last thing he wanted was to taint what they had by doing something stupid.

"Fine." Her soft smile was the only response he got as he dragged his feet back up the stairs. His heart pounding frantically against his chest bone with every step.

Standing outside her door, letting out a deep breath, AJ shook himself and any lingering doubt. Rapping softly with his knuckles, he heard the sound of Elizabeth stirring before opening the door.

"Elizabeth?" He called out softly.

"AJ?" She sounded exhausted. "What time is it?"

"Around midnight." Closing the door behind him, AJ made his way through the dark room to the bed. "I need to talk to you."

"Did something happen?" Instantly awake, she pulled herself up.

"What? Oh, no nothing new." Sitting down on the bed, and taking her hand into his, he sighed. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Are you okay?" Putting her hand on the side of his face, she forced him to look at her.

"Yeah." Feeling her concern, as well as her soft touch gave him some added strength. "Actually, to be honest I wasn't going to tell you this, but it was pointed out to me that it could cause some issues if I didn't talk to you first."

Tilting her head to the side, her eyes narrowing a smidge. "What were you going to do?"

And that right there proved Elizabeth knew him a little better than he thought. "I'm going to head over to your house and see if I -."

"Catch someone in the act of vandalizing my home?" Elizabeth cut in.

"Or lurking in the shadows." AJ followed up her words. "I'm voting for lurking, sounds less menacing."

"AJ, it's not like I don't have faith in your ability to protect yourself, I just don't want you to put yourself in danger. Let the police do their jobs."

"Well I'm relieved you're not insulting my . . . abilities. But I can't just sit here and not do something to help. If we let those idiots at the PCPD work this out you might as well move the rest of your stuff in."

Smirking, Elizabeth couldn't help herself from responding. "Ouch, already trying to get rid of us."

"NO! I mean it's not like that at all." Frantic to explain himself he stalled when Elizabeth laughed. "You're cruel."

"You were going to leave me in the dark." Elizabeth grinned.

"So you're not mad?" He asked in disbelief.

"I would've been if you told me in the morning." Elizabeth explained her tone deadly serious so they didn't have any misunderstanding. "I hate being treated like I'm some delicate piece of fluff who always needs to be protected. If we want to make this work between us, we're a team. It doesn't mean I will always agree with you, but at least I'm not left in the dark."

"So that means you're okay with me going?" Clearly using his man side of his brain, AJ's brows lowered in confusion.

"No." Elizabeth said with a shake of her head. "I think you're taking an unnecessary risk. But if you're determined then I guess all I can say is thank you for telling me."

Still looking a little doubtful, AJ blinked, and then asked. "So you won't be angry if I go?"

"You're a grown man. If you really want to stand out in the cold then by all means go. Just promise to wear gloves and a hat. I'd hate for you to get frostbite." Leaning forward, placing a hand on each side of his face, she lightly brushed her lips against his. "Just came back safe and sound."

"You keep that up and I may not leave." Leaning forward, and taking her lips a little more aggressively, he was rewarded when she sighed and wove her fingers through his hair. Taking a bolder approach he leaned them back until he was laying half on top of her, his hand moving slowly up her thigh.

"AJ." His name on her lips was enough to make him almost ditch his plans, but after a few seconds he could almost sense Elizabeth's slight shift. Pulling away, he looked down at her, taking pride that he'd put that daze look in her eyes.

"A little too soon?" Reading her mind, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I just don't want to rush this." Looking as though she felt bad, Elizabeth licked her tender lip. "What we have right now is really good and I know this sounds stupid, but I feel if we rush it'll ruin things."

His body hated the idea, but his head agreed that she was making sense. "So slow."

"Um, I'd say slow and steady." Lifting her head off the pillow she kissed him to prove her point. There was a difference between taking things slow and progressing and going so slow it felt like things were going backwards.

"I'm going to go now; I can't help but feel you're getting a kick out of torturing me."

"Maybe." Elizabeth giggled at his expression, knowing he was only joking. "But seriously, don't do anything stupid. Call the police if you see something or more importantly someone."

"Fine." Kissing the tip of nose, AJ stood up.

"Hey, AJ thank you for being honest with me. It really means a lot."

"It's a first for me, and I gotta say it worked out a lot better than I thought."

* * *

As far as he was concerned, there was no glove made on earth that could fight off the winter cold of a New England night. His cheeks went numb an hour ago, and if something didn't happen soon he would chalk up the entire idea of staking out Elizabeth's house as one of his dumbest plans of the year. He had pictured the night going a little differently. Instead of being a human icicle he imagined himself being more ninja like, hiding in the shadows ready to strike down the perp.

Moving his feet, careful to keep as silent as he could, AJ pictured himself slipping into the nice steaming hot tub back at home. Shivering when a strong breeze cut through his black pants, he squeezed his eyes shut, not all that shocked at the moisture gathering in the corners.

"Coffee?" A voice whispered from out of nowhere, making AJ literally jump and hit his head on a low branch. Spinning he stared wide eyed at Michael who was holding out a Styrofoam cup.

"Jesus." Placing a hand against his chest, while leaning over, AJ swallowed a few times before straightening up. "Where did you come from?"

"Back gate." Lifting the cup a little until AJ took it from him, Michael took a sip of his coffee while staring at the back of Elizabeth's house.

"She has a gate?" AJ frowned.

"Yeah, and a convenient alley behind it." His voice was low, but his slight mocking could still be heard.

Sighing, AJ shook his head. "I climbed the fence."

"Nice."

Standing there for a few minutes, AJ took a sip of his coffee before asking the question burning inside his head. "Elizabeth called you?"

"Yup." With just a slight nod, Michael watched his Dad from the corner of his eye. "You know when you stake out a place it's always a good idea to have backup with you."

"Huh." The corners of AJ's mouth turned down. "Do I even want to know how you know that?"

"Probably not, but I think the real question you should be asking, is how would Elizabeth know that." Again with the mocking and AJ couldn't help but think Michael got it from his DNA.

"I really don't want to know that." And he honestly doubted he did. "So she didn't call you to make sure I didn't do anything stupid?"

"Nah." Michael drawled. "She just didn't like the idea of you being out here alone. I think she's worried something is going to happen to you."

His son's words warmed his heart. "I don't think she had much to worry about. Nothing and no one has moved in hours. Except the branches when the wind hits."

"Probably because of the cop car out front."

Closing his eyes and leaning back his head, AJ groaned. "Are you kidding me? I've been back here freezing my tush off and the PCPD actually sent an officer over?"

"I didn't say there was anyone in the car." Michael smirked. "It's a decoy. No one in their right mind would want to get close enough to see if it was occupied if they intended on doing something stupid."

"So this is a total bust."

"Actually, you picked a great place." Taking another sip of his coffee, Michael let his eyes move around the small backyard. "If anyone is really desperate they'll come in through the back. I can't help wondering why they didn't do that in the first place. The trees block the view from neighbors. The alley gives them a place to keep their car." Looking around more intently, Michael lost any trace of humor he had. "Whoever is doing this knows Elizabeth."

AJ whipped his head to the side to stare at Michael. "Why do you say that?"

"They used the front door because it's what they know. Like they've used it a hundred times before."

"That's not really what I want to hear." AJ muttered.

The sound of the gate squeaking had them both straighten up, their ears wide open. The telling sound of hesitant footsteps got closer. Both men took a step back further into the shadows, but not too far so they couldn't see.

The figure moved to the center of the yard, their attention locked in on the back of Elizabeth's house. Their head seemed to move from left to right, and the angle of their head indicated they were looking at the upper windows. After a few moments, they moved slightly to the right, to get a better view through the sliding door which led to the kitchen.

A crunching sound had all three occupants freeze, AJ and Michael looked at one another wearily. It was never a good sign when the bad guy was startled by an unknown sound. The intruder's body's language screamed fight or flight, and after a second they seemed to choose the later.

Knowing this could be the only chance he got to find out who was terrorizing Elizabeth and they were currently making a run for it, AJ left the safety of the shadows and took off after him. Only five feet away he was ready to pounce when another body flew out of the shadows at the man he was chasing. The two struggled, until the figure who had tackled the man drew his arm back and landed a punch square in the man's face.

Barely hearing Michael come from behind, AJ kept his eyes trained on the unknown person who was still crouched over the prone body of whoever was terrorizing Elizabeth. Taking a step back when the person stood, AJ didn't know what proper protocol was. Should he thank the person for catching his bad guy? Or perhaps there were multiple bad guys and his safest bet would be to use his cell phone currently inside his jacket pocket and give the PCPD the heads up.

Turning, the man put his hands out a little to indicate he wasn't armed and wasn't going to harm them, AJ heard Michael suck in a breath when it hit him who he was staring at.

"Jason?"

"You really know how to screw things up." Jason muttered, giving only a glance at the unconscious body before closing the gap. "What are you doing here?" His eyes went from both AJ to Michael, but his question was directed at his brother.

"Trying to find out who's been trying to hurt Elizabeth." AJ replied easily, a little stung by the way his brother greeted him. Elizabeth had told him Jason had gone to his grave to apologize, but the man he was looking at didn't look as though he was sorry about anything.

The answer didn't seem to sit too well with his brother either, as Jason muttered a curse under his breath. "And you pulled Michael into this?"

"Actually I came on my own." Michael replied, having witnessed too many arguments where he was the tool between the two fighting forces.

"I can't believe you're alive." He wondered if this was how other people felt when they saw him. Perhaps what he'd seen as a cold shoulder was just plain astonishment.

"Back at you." Jason glowered.

Feeling the tension building, Michael took a step forward. "We really should get him." Nodding to the prone body, Michael sent his Uncle and Father a look. "somewhere else. We're going to draw attention to ourselves out here."

Too bad neither brother was listening.

"Why haven't you let people know you're not dead?" There were so many questions swimming around his head, but that one seemed the most important. "You've got a wife and a son who just went through a Memorial Service for you."

"I'm working on something." The words were low and forced through gritted teeth. "Until I'm finished I need you two to keep your mouths shut."

"Um." Acting as though he was thinking about it, AJ shook his head. "Nope. Sorry. You're crazy if you think I'm gonna keep this from Mom and Elizabeth. Not unless you have some epic reason that would change my mind."

Looking as though he'd been backed into a corner, and hating every second of it, Jason glowered for a moment before realizing he didn't have much of an option than to explain. "Jake's alive."

"Come again?" AJ's eyes widened. "Did you just say Jake is alive?"

"Yes." Jason said calmly, under the belief he may have convinced his brother to stay quiet. Michael he knew he could count on, knowing his nephew would understand the risks that could be involved. "He was right in front of me before someone knocked me out."

"For epic reasons, that's pretty good." AJ murmured. "Too bad I've changed and I'm not that guy who'd keep something like this from my girl." Looking over at his younger brother, AJ saw his jolt of surprise when it sunk in that he wasn't going to get his way. "I can't believe you'd keep something like this from Elizabeth."

"I'm trying to keep her safe." Taking a step forward, Jason shoved a finger into AJ's chest. "And if you care for her, you'll keep quiet until I've taken care of this."

Jason's action pushed several buttons at once. Before he had heard of Jason's death, he had pictured their reunion a lot differently than this. Sure there weren't any flowers and puppies involved. But he seriously thought they'd be past this underlying anger. But to have his younger brother still thinking he was going to be calling the shots in his life just rubbed the wrong way.

The last thing he was going to do was let his emotions rule his judgment. "Jason I'm sure in your mind what you're asking of me sounds logical. But it's not going to happen. Elizabeth has the right to know her son is alive. I assume you being here, means whoever that is lying face first in the ground is part of this mess. They've scared her and the boys to the point that they're bunkered down at the house. I'm telling her."

"You've got to be kidding me." Throwing his hands in the air, his voice above a whisper, Jason kicked at a pile of snow. "Of all freaking times for you to get morals."

"I'm so sorry my morals are getting in the way of your plans." AJ chuckled darkly "I'm not playing the bad guy in this, while you get to be the hero. I've got a second chance here, with Michael, Elizabeth and ELQ. I'm not throwing that away because your nose is bent out of shape. Do you have any idea how angry Elizabeth would be at me if she knew I kept something this huge from her? She'd hate me, while thanking you for saving her son."

"Guys I think we need to get moving." Michael tried again to avert their attention. "The neighbor's lights came on."

"We'll take him back to the house." AJ nodded to the crumpled body.

"Have you lost your mind?" Looking at his brother, Jason shook his head. "No way. We're not taking him to the Quartermaine's."

"Jason, the way I see it, you don't really have many options here." Leveling his gaze at his furious brother, AJ wished again that their reunion went differently. "Either we take him there, or I swear to God everyone from here to Timbuktu will know you're alive within an hour. I realize this probably messes with your masterplan, but I don't give a shit."

In the distance the sound of sirens cut off the reply on Jason's tongue. "Fine. Grab an arm."


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: Phew. So I am in midterms right now, do I didn't proof to perfection. And I want to apologize. There was one clue as to who was up to no good at Elizabeth's but I kinda forgot the second one. My bad. Sorry. Thank you all for the response I have been getting. It's mind blowing. From here on out I suggest seatbelts. It's gonna get wild.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

The tense mood inside the car was so thick it could be cut with a knife. At this point AJ would welcome a knife to the gut instead of being the one to drop this bomb on Elizabeth. He knew without any doubt, that the expression in her eyes alone would cause nightmares for the rest of his life. That selfish part of him, the one who constantly took the easy way out, just wanted to grab Elizabeth and the boys and take them somewhere. Anywhere would be fine. Perhaps Disney Land, wasn't that supposed to be the happiest place on earth?

"Still determined to tell Elizabeth the truth?" Jason mocked him from the passenger seat.

"Shut up or I'll aim for a tree." AJ muttered as his eyes moved to the rear view mirror. No matter how many times he looked, the person in the backseat stayed the same.

"This is going to kill her."

Pulling the car over to the side of the road, AJ slammed his hand on the steering wheel. "I know this is going to kill her! But not telling Elizabeth about this ain't gonna happen. You can sit there and ridicule me all you want. It doesn't make this messed up situation go away."

Turning in his seat, Jason pointed a finger at his brother. "I don't know what you're playing at. Coming back to town, pretending you're this changed man. But we both know it's just an act."

"Are you pissy because I won't play along with you?" AJ shot back. "Or does this have to do with me being with Elizabeth?"

"Don't go there." Jason warned darkly.

"Or what?" AJ snorted. "What are you really going to do Jason? This is what your attitude is all about. Elizabeth."

"You're not good enough for her!" Jason roared, the vein on the side of his temple throbbing.

"Of course I'm not." AJ laughed, but the humor didn't reach his eyes. "I know that. But I'm working to be the man she deserves. I don't get you. You've got a wife who's refused to believe you were dead waiting for you to come home, and you're acting like a three year old whose favorite toy is being taken away."

Shaking his head, AJ pulled back onto the road. "She's been through a lot; she doesn't need you messing up her life." Jason responded after a few minutes.

"From what I've been hearing, you should've taken that advice years ago." AJ fired back through a clenched jaw.

"I just don't see why you need to do this to her." Jason muttered. "We could take him somewhere and question him. Protect her from -."

"Jason you can sugarcoat this all you want." Signaling before turning, AJ kept his eyes on the road. "You can threaten and try to play mind games, but my answer is the same. I'm telling her the second I step through the front door."

Lord he didn't want to. He still didn't know how to explain this to her.

"But I will meet you halfway. I won't tell her you're alive." A smirk firmly on his face, he didn't need to look to know Jason was glowering at him.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

With a huff, AJ rolled his eyes. "Do you honestly think I'm insecure that you're alive? That I'm scared Elizabeth is going to leave me for you?" When his response was only silence, AJ actually laughed. "If this was happening a few months ago, that may be true. But I've been learning a few things for the last couple of weeks and I learned something."

"Didn't know you had it in you."

"You're no better than I am." Acting as though he hadn't heard him AJ shook his head. "You've made some incredibly stupid mistakes. People have been hurt by your selfishness. This may shock you, but you're not perfect."

"You just never shut up do you?"

"Nope." AJ shrugged. "I'm also glad you're alive. I know we've got a lot of past that I've screwed up, but if I don't get a chance to ever tell you, I'm sorry for my part in the crap that happened with Michael."

"Is that how you've gotten everyone to forget what happened? Did you learn that at AA?" Jason growled.

"Actually, I did." AJ answered unapologetically before turning up the driveway.

Putting the SUV into park, neither man moved.

"So what are you going to say to her?" All of his earlier anger melted away, as Jason shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I have a feeling this is more of a see it to believe it, kind of a situation."

Staring straight ahead, Jason thought over AJ's words for a few seconds before sighing in resignation. "Yeah, that's probably best."

* * *

"Mom I said I was fine." Following his Dad's vehicle, Michael slowed down when he realized he was getting too close. Sighing at her incessant need to treat him like a child, he asked. "What are you even doing up this late?"

"I couldn't sleep." Carly's voice replied. "and I wanted to check in with you, make sure you were all right, Jason's memorial service had to of been hard you on."

Eyeing the vehicle in front of him, Michael contemplated who was going to be more upset with Jason. Right now it was a safe bet that Sam and his Mother would be neck and neck. "You were checking up on me after midnight?"

"No." Her long suffering sigh could almost be felt through the phone. "I called around ten and Starr said you were out. Then again at eleven, and you were still out. The last time I made her tell me where you were."

"I'm fine." He might not be when she found out about Jason, but for now it was as close to the truth as he could get.

"Where are you?"

"Listen, I'm headed over to the Q's to go over some ELQ business with Dad-."

"AJ."

"I'll call you tomorrow." Not waiting to her reply, Michael quickly ended the call and tossed the phone on the empty passenger seat. Staring at the back of the SUV in front of him, Michael shook his head. "Oh Jason you're a dead man when my Mom gets her hands on you."

"Jesus." Nearly tripping over the uneven sidewalk up to the front door, Jason looked past their prisoner at his brother. "Do you think you could actually help? What are you doing? Holding his hand?"

"Sorry." Moving his shoulder further back under the man's shoulder, AJ readjusted his grip. "It's not every day I half drag a man into my house for questioning."

"You guys are going to wake everyone up." Michael's soft voice came from behind, as he followed. "Unless that's the plan of course."

AJ grumbled as he tried to fit his key into the lock, with a few failed attempts he shoved it in and twisted. "Where to?"

"This was your idea." Scowling Jason paused inside the entryway. "Wine cellar?"

AJ shook his head. "Too narrow, we won't be able to fit down the staircase. We might drop him."

"I'm good with that." Jason snarled.

"Well I think Elizabeth may have a problem with it." AJ snapped back.

"She may surprise you, she may push him down the steps herself." Tired of standing around, Jason nodded to the sitting room. "In there, at least for now. Michael did you grab the rope?"

"Yup." Holding up the rope, Michael looked over at the unconscious man. "Do you really think he's going to try and make a break for it."

"I didn't think he'd try and terrorize Elizabeth." The anger was in Jason's tone, but not directed at his nephew.

Nearly dropping their load down in the general vicinity of the nearest chair, AJ and Jason took a deep breath and bent over to stretch out their muscles. Taking the rope from Michael's hands, Jason went to work securing their prisoner. "So how do you want to do this? Question him first then tell Elizabeth? Or drag her here to be part of the questioning?"

Telling that Jason wasn't as contrite about telling Elizabeth as he had been just minutes ago, but still not thrilled AJ sighed and looked over to where Michael had taken a seat on the couch. Putting himself in Elizabeth's shoes, he knew what had to be done.

"Give me a few minutes, I'll go get her." Heading to the stairs, he felt like a man facing the executioner. His feet weighed a hundred pounds, and with every step it made his insides hurt. Having only the time it took to get up the stairs and to her room to figure out what to say, he knew there was no words in the English language to take away the pain she was about to feel.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of her door, knocking softly. "Elizabeth?"

Pushing the door open, he stepped inside the moonlit room. From his spot he could see she was curled up on her side, hugging a pillow close to her body. Her hair fanned out behind her, making her even more beautiful to his eyes.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hmmm?" Slowly coming awake, her legs stretched out. "AJ?"

"Yeah." Swallowing, he made his way to the bed. "We need to talk."

His tone must have sunk in, because before he could blink she was sitting straight up. "Did something happen?"

"A couple of things." Trying to laugh, it came out a little hoarse. "Honey, I need you to come downstairs."

Her eyes blinked a few times, before turning worried. "What happened?"

"Honestly, I couldn't even explain it to you if I tried. Showing you is probably the best." Taking her hand and helping her out of bed, he stopped her before she could take a step. "You know how much I care about you right?"

Lifting her eyes to his, Elizabeth held his gaze for a moment, reading the insecurity and pleading. "Of course I do. I care about you too."

"And I want to warn you, if I could keep what's about to happen from you I would. But I know you want the truth. Even if it hurts."

"Now you're scaring me a little." Elizabeth shifted closer to him, and lifted his hand up to her lips. "AJ I can't promise you that having you be truthful with me won't ever hurt. That's the problem with the truth, sometimes it burns. But we can't be anything unless we're a team."

Reaching out and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, AJ sighed. "Are you sure you don't want to ditch this honesty thing and take the boys somewhere that has beaches?"

"Is it that bad?"

"Worse." AJ groaned, and pulled her to the door before stopping again. "Could you uh . . . um put a robe on by any chance?"

"A robe?" Looking at him oddly, she decided he was having a hard enough time as it was and did as he asked. "Do we have company or something?"

"Or something." AJ answered glumly, before reaching over and retying her belt a little more securely. "Ready?"

"I hope so."

Watching her face as they approached the sitting room, AJ tried to remind himself it was going to be okay. That she wasn't going to leave him in the dust for his newly resurrected brother. Sure he could talk the talk when it came to a little brother 'bonding'. But there would always be that little boy inside of him who was used to losing to Jason.

So when her eyes landed on Jason, who seemed to be frozen across the room, he felt as though he'd been punched in the gut. She hadn't even noticed the man tied to the chair when she left his side and ran to hug his brother. It was becoming increasingly hard to breathe, as though his lungs had forgotten their primary function was to retain the oxygen as it came through his nose. A ringing in his ears started when Jason held her petite body a little too close and kissed the top of her head.

But as he began to call himself all sorts of a fool for believing, she did the one thing that nearly brought him to his knees. She looked over her shoulder and gave him the most dazzling smile a man could ever pray to receive. It truly lit up her entire face, as she retraced her steps and took her place by his side.

"I can't believe your alive." Elizabeth repeated for the tenth time. "Where've you been?"

"That's kind of a long story -." AJ cleared his throat, and shook his head. "You want me to tell her? Now?"

"Tell me what?" Looking between the two brothers Elizabeth frowned, and then her frown deepened when she realized there was a man tied to a chair five feet from her. "What's going on?"

Taking a step closer, as though the person was going to stir, Elizabeth looked back at the three men all waiting for her reaction. "Why is my brother tied to the chair?"

"We found him in your backyard." AJ explained.

"Wait, all three of you found him?" Elizabeth asked, trying to sort out what exactly she'd just stepped into.

"Yeah, Michael and I were there –" Seeing that she was under the assumption that they'd all been in on it, AJ held up his hands and shook his head. "Without Jason, we had no idea he was alive until he came flying out of the bushes to tackle your brother like a wild mongoose."

Turning and pinning Jason with a hard look, she tilted her head to the side. "And why were you there?"

"Because of the break-ins." He answered in typical Jason fashion. To the point and with little apology.

"How'd you know about the break-ins?" She pressed, knowing he would never just make it easy and give her a full explanation.

"The service called Spinelli."

"Spinelli knows you're alive?" Red crept up Elizabeth's neck toward her cheeks. "How long have you been in town?"

"About a week." This time Jason had the grace to blush a little under her hurt expression. "I've been working on something."

"Does Sam know you're alive? Is that why she didn't want the memorial service?"

Jason snapped his jaw shut and squeezed his eyes shut. "No."

"Jason what could be so important that you'd stay away from your son?" Elizabeth asked, not looking as pleased to see him as she has five minutes before.

"Jason you need to tell her." Michael's voice was soft but firm.

"Tell me what? What else could there possibly be that could shock me more than this?" Elizabeth demanded to the quiet man in front of her.

Closing his eyes, looking as though he'd rather be anywhere but where he was Jason uttered. "Jake's alive."

The room went deadly silent, before Elizabeth closed the gap between them and slapped the side of his face with a loud smack. "Why would you say that to me?"

Looking like she was about to strike again, AJ was quick to come up behind her and wrap his arms tightly around her to pull her back. "Elizabeth you need to calm down."

"How?" Her chin trembled as fat tears slipped from her cheeks.

"Jerry staged my death. When I woke up I was in cabin. I tried to escape and Jake was standing in the hallway."

"It was probably a little boy who looked like him." Her shoulders shook, and she was dangerously close to losing control.

"Elizabeth it was him." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the small toy. Slowly he held out the motorcycle to her. "I was knocked out before I could get to him, when I woke up everyone was gone. I found this under a pillow in his room."

Her legs gave out, and AJ easily caught her. Placing an arm under her knees he carried her to the couch that Michael quickly vacated. Sitting down, he cradled her on his lap and hugged her closely. Eyeing his brother over her head, he sent him a look to back off for a minute. Rocking her gently, while whispering into her ear, he felt his heart break for her.

Never had he heard someone cry as though their soul had been ripped out of them. Her sobs shook her body, as her tears soaked the front of his jacket. After a while the tears had stopped and her breathing leveled out.

"I'm sorry I slapped you." Her words were muffled as she spoke into AJ's chest.

"I really don't blame you." Jason answered helplessly from a few feet away, looking as though he was on the verge of taking Elizabeth from AJ's hold.

Pulling herself together, she didn't move from AJ's lap. Instead she lifted her head to look over to where her brother was tied. "What does Steven have to do with this?"

"Maybe nothing." Jason was the first to answer, but his tone didn't sound overly convincing. "We won't know until he wakes up."

"So I guess we wait?" Michael asked from behind the couch as the sound of the front door slamming open had the four jumping at the sound.

"Carly, in general people don't typically appreciate having people wander into their homes in the middle of the night." Todd Mannings voice rang out. "I should know, I've been arrested several times."

"Michael?" Carly called out, clearly ignoring Todd's advice.

AJ looked to where Jason was staring at the ceiling and chuckled. "This just got a whole lot messier."


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: OMG too many people! Too many people in the Q's sitting room. But I got the major info out of the way and hope the rest is muuuch easier. The scene in my head would've taken chapters upon chapters to complete. I don't want this to be a run away fic that just goes on forever. I have other fic ideas in my head and refuse to have more than two going at any given time. To those who let me know of ways they would hurt Jason for not telling Sam, well the next part has them in it, and it will paint the picture as to why. I really hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Hearing the clickity clack of Carly's shoes with every determined step, the occupants in the room braced themselves for the fireworks that would inevitably come. Jason took a second to send an accusing look toward AJ, as though his brother was the one to blame for the huge mess. Michael opted to take a seat, knowing they'd be there for a while. While AJ and Elizabeth kept their eyes glued to the doorway, as though a locomotive was about to come barreling through.

"Michael!" The design of the entryway added to the acoustics of Carly's shout, making it bounce around.

"She's going to wake up the entire household." Michael whispered while sending his Dad a look.

"Yeah, someone really should put a muzzle on her." AJ muttered lowly, making the corners of Elizabeth's mouth twitch. It would have warmed him, if it weren't for the tears still in her eyes, or the way she trembled in his arms.

Impact was upon them as Carly came striding through the door, her eyes wild as she stopped unprepared. As she quickly took in the scene before her, Carly made a sound that was caught somewhere between a shriek and a cough, while her mouth moved soundlessly.

"Mom." Michael's tone was careful and calm, trying to pull her attention to where he was sitting. He wasn't joking when he said she was going to wake the household. He didn't know about the rest of them, but pulling Tracy into the mix didn't sound like a great way of spending the night. "Mom, you need to look at me."

Carly couldn't tear her eyes away from Jason. Several emotions flashed across her face, joy, relief, anger, as though she couldn't settle on just one. Regaining her ability to blink, her lashes flickered several times.

"Carly." Trying to use the same tone as Michael, Jason took a step forward and extended out his hand. "I need you to stay calm."

As he took a step forward, Carly took a step back and nearly bumped into Todd, who was turning an odd shade of grey. Seeing Jason had ceased his approach, Carly turned her attention to her son, then to AJ and Elizabeth before settling back on Jason. "Am I the last one to know you aren't dead?"

"No." Jason shook his head slowly.

Folding her arms over her chest, Carly's way of protecting herself, she eyed her friend. "How long have you been in town?"

"It's a long story." Trying to keep his tone and movements under wraps, Jason knew what Carly was capable of when she got like this.

The hurt in her eyes was a direct hit to his gut, the firm pinching of her lips indicated she was stuck between keeping it together and having a complete melt down. If they were anywhere else but the Q's sitting room he'd let her come unglued. Push a few buttons until she came flying at him with fists and words. It was the quickest way to exhaust her of the emotional build up bubbling inside her. After she ran out of rage, she usually was compliant enough to talk with rationally.

"How long Jason?"

"Does it matter?" Jason sighed. To her a day would be too long. Looking over again at AJ, Jason wanted nothing more than to punch him. "This is why I wanted to keep this quiet."

"Whoa!" Carly snapped, as her eyes swung where AJ innocently sat, to where Jason was pouting. "Are you telling me AJ outed you? That really must've burned."

"Yes." Giving only a short nod, Jason rubbed a hand over his face.

"I hate to interrupt." Stepping out from behind Carly, Todd stood with his hand shoved deep into his pockets. "I just want to say, about that whole kid swapping fiasco, I'd totally appreciate it if you'd just let that thing go." His tone almost made it sound as though he'd clipped the back bumper of a car, instead of switching Jason's new born son.

"What are you even doing here?" Jason turned his dark look on the man.

"Oh, I'm with her." Jerking his thumb toward Carly, he made a face when Jason took a threatening step toward him. "You know what? Let's just table this topic for when things settle down."

"Leave him alone Jason, this is between you and me."

"You're dating this jerk?"

"Oh my God, you've been alive this entire time and you're mad at me?" Eyes blinking again, Carly tossed her purse on top of a table and advanced on her friend. "You've got some nerve."

"Carly, there are things going on you aren't aware about."

"Yeah, like you being alive." She barked out.

"I'll explain it to you, but I need you to stay calm."

Jerking back as though he'd spit on her, Carly let out a mirthless laugh. "You want me to stay calm? This is calm."

Jason looked over at Michael, who was already turning green. They both knew if Carly was at her breaking point now, in a few seconds she was going to combust.

"Jake's alive." There was no other way to tell her. Telling her with kid gloves would only have her miss the importance of what he was saying. Her brain would ricochet his point around until it turned the news into something she wanted to hear. Watching her closely, waiting until what he'd said made impact, Jason nodded to Michael to be on standby.

"That's impossible." Looking over at Elizabeth now, as though she'd forgotten the other woman was in the room, Carly took in Elizabeth's tear stained face before turning back to Jason.

"Bonus." Todd grinned. "What a great day in PC. Not only do you have the one son I'm eternally sorry for switching back, but the dead one is back too."

Jason swung around and pointed a finger toward Todd. "Shut up."

"Todd." Michael cut off anything else Starr's dad might say, with a desperate shake of his head.

"Jake can't be alive." Carly repeated. "I – I . . . oh my god." Turning again to Elizabeth, Carly turned pale. "I don't mean I'm not happy for you."

"I know Carly." Elizabeth replied softly, her heart breaking for the other woman. Trying to slip off of AJ's lap, she found herself being pulled back against his chest.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" AJ asked, as he watched on helplessly as Elizabeth, Jason, and Michael shared a look of unease. None of them brave enough to put into words what was already inside Carly's head. "Elizabeth?"

Instead of answering right away Elizabeth gave him a pleading look to be patient. Silently communicating how delicate the situation was, she took his hand into hers and gave a squeeze.

Her heart ached for Carly, even though they hadn't had many civil exchanges over the years. Where she was feeling the numbness that had taken over her brain when the emotions had become too much, she never once thought of the ripple effect of her son, her precious Jake, being alive.

She could feel AJ's heart slamming into his chest, as though he knew something monumental was about to happen, but just didn't know what. A part of her really wished she'd just told him everything. That there hadn't been one scrap of information about Jake he didn't know. In her defense, she'd been under the assumption they'd have time to get into more detail. That there hadn't been any need to reveal it all at once.

Carly closed her eyes, took in a deep breath as she gathered her strength. "If Jake is alive, then whose kidney is in my daughter?"

"Oh my God." The words came out almost like a whisper, as AJ looked from his ex-wife down to the woman in his lap. "Are you saying-."

"When we were told Jake was brain dead . . ." The tears were stinging her eyes again, and Elizabeth unconsciously gripped onto his jacket. "Jason came to me and asked if I would consent to allowing Jake-" Choking on the emotions, Elizabeth took a second to calm herself. "to donate our son's . . ."

Hate, burning hot and bright radiated from AJ's eyes as his head jerked back to settle on Jason. "You sick bastard. How long did you wait until you approached Elizabeth?"

His words brought Carly's hurt filled eyes his way, as well as Jason's guilty expression. "AJ, Joss didn't have a lot of time." He could hear Elizabeth's raspy defense, but the emotions in her tone was all the proof he needed.

"I begged Jason to ask." Carly tried to help defend Jason's involvement. "Joss was going to die and I knew it was wrong to do it, but if there was a chance to save her . . . Now I have no idea who's kidney is inside my little girl. Guess this is the karma you've always wished on Me."

"Carly I wouldn't wish that on anyone, including you." AJ said, though he didn't look as though he was over his anger toward his brother.

"I have a question." Raising his hand, Todd drew everyone's attention. "Why's the doc tied to the chair."

"Why are you even still here?" Jason snarled before turning back to Carly. "There's several reasons I didn't want anyone to know I was back. I wanted to have the answers before I dumped this on you."

"I can see what you're saying." Carly answered a little more calmly. "But you can't do this to the people who care about you. What about Sam and Danny? Do they know?"

"No." Jason shook his head. "I had my reasons for not telling Sam. But I guess there's no way to keep it from her now."

"You can't expect us to lie for you." Michael spoke up, almost looking ashamed for going against his uncle. "Not about this."

"I know." Jason sighed. About to speak again, he stopped when Steven's head started to move. With three quick strides he was in front of his prisoner. In a perfect scenario he would've had a chance to 'question' Elizabeth's brother without an audience. It was amazing how quickly a person could get someone to spill the truth with a few carefully applied tactics. Somehow he didn't think Elizabeth would appreciate seeing her brother pounded to a pulp.

"Hey wake up." Tapping the doctor on the cheek, Jason crouched down so the first thing he saw was his face.

"What's going on?" Sounding a little out of it, Steven struggled to raise his head. When he succeeded, and his vision cleared, his face went white. "Oh god, you're supposed to be dead."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Jason mocked. Leaning in closer, so his softly spoken words were hard to hear by the room, Jason stared Steven in the eyes. "I want you to pay close attention to me. I'm going to ask you a few questions and in return you're going to answer them. I strongly advise you to be honest with me, because I don't think your sister is going to appreciate how I will retaliate being lied to."

Watching as Steven shifted his attention to where Elizabeth was Jason witnessed the guilt flashing in the other man's eyes. "Personally, I have a pretty good idea of what you did and if we didn't have an audience I would make you suffer."

Taking his time in answering, Steven licked at his chapped lips as his eyelids lowered. When he opened his eyes again, his attention was on his sister as she sat looking back at him with hope in her eyes. "I knew this day would come. I just didn't think I'd have to face you too. Ask me anything."

Stepping back, Jason waited until he knew he had complete control. "Why were you at Elizabeth's tonight?"

"I was seeing if she was home." Steven replied.

"Why?" Jason asked even though he already knew. He was only asking so Elizabeth could understand when the questions got a little tougher.

"I think what you're asking is why I tried to break into her house and then broke her window." Playing along, knowing he'd been found out, Steven flicked another glance at Elizabeth before turning his attention to the ground. "I was trying to get her and the boys out of town. The first night, when I set off the alarm, I planned on sedating them while they slept to take them somewhere safe."

"Steven." Confused, Elizabeth slipped off AJ's lap, and went to stand next to Jason. "Why?"

"Because his contact whose been blackmailing him hasn't called in a few weeks." Jason answered for her brother instead to get the ball rolling. "He broke the window because he figured you'd either reach out to him or your Grandmother. It'd be easier to do what he wanted with you and your boys on hand. Right?"

This time Steven was unable to look either in the eye. "Yes. Elizabeth and her boys lives were in danger and I wanted to keep her safe."

"Contact?" Elizabeth started to look slightly overwhelmed. "Blackmail? I don't understand. Steven what did you do? Why would my boys and I be in trouble?"

"Your brother was responsible for letting a patient die in Memphis so his organs could be donated to a little girl." Jason answered for Steven, the pieces in his head were now in place. "When Jerry Jacks found out he blackmailed your brother into helping him with selling organs on the black market. Right Steven?"

"Yes."

"See how painless this is when you're honest?" Jason mocked, earning him a glare from Elizabeth. He was okay with her being angry. Anger meant she had an emotion to latch onto when the entire story got out. He already assumed most of Steven's involvement. He just needed to be sure there wasn't anyone else in town who had been involved. "So why don't you explain to your baby sister what your involvement was after Jake's accident."

"That's impossible." Elizabeth's eyes flashed at Jason as a part of her heart died. She knew without a doubt Jason didn't just jump to conclusions. Sure she had some issues with how he'd handled the entire situation, but it didn't take away from the truth of the matter. Turning to her brother, taking in his ashen, guilty expression she felt another sob threaten to undo her. "What did you do?"

"As Jason said, I was being blackmailed into helping Jerry Jacks obtain organs to sell on the black market." Swallowing, he looked ready to cry. "Honestly, at first I didn't see anything wrong with it. People who died of natural causes or in accidents without any families were used. I saw it as a way of helping others live. But after a while someone got sloppy and GH was targeted for investigation. We had a few organs we needed to . . . dispose of. At the same time Jake was hit."

AJ moved off the couch to stand behind Elizabeth, putting his hands on her shoulders to offer his support.

"Jerry contacted me, telling me to use my nephew's accident to mask the oversight." Looking up abruptly, Steven begged Elizabeth with his eyes to believe his next words. "I told him no. That I wouldn't do that to you or him, but Jerry told me if I didn't he'd ensure something would interrupt Jake's recovery and you'd be in danger. If I went along with his plan, he'd make sure Jake got the best medical care and would be given a happy life. I agreed, only because I thought I could explain everything to you and Lucky. I knew Lucky would hunt down his son and bring him home. But then after Jake was transported to another location I overheard you and Jason talking about him being Jake's father. Jason would've killed me if he knew I handed Jake over to Jerry. "

"I might still." Jason replied crisply before his fist connected to Steven's face several time until AJ and Michael pulled him off. "You sick bastard." Jason yelled as he struggled to attack again.

"You let me think my son was dead." Startled by Jason's violence, and her brother's betrayal Elizabeth found herself shaking in disgust. Shaking her head, beyond sick, Elizabeth was surprised when Carly took Jason's place and smacked her palm soundly across his cheek.

"You put some other person's kidneys in my daughter." Carly shrieked. "If anything had happened to her I would kill you myself."

"Carly, the kidney was a close match." Steven winced when her palm struck him again. Cringing in anticipation for another blow, Steven found that Todd had pulled her away and was rubbing her hand.

"You're one sick bastard." Todd claimed as he kept Carly close. "And coming from me thats pretty bad. I mean I know I've done some screwed up things in my life." Turning quickly to where Jason was still being held by his brother and nephew he added. "And one in general I am really, really sorry about. But how could you do that to your sister?"

"You don't know what Jerry is capable of!" Steven spat back.

"Ah yes I do, was here for that fun water experiment he had going." Making a duh face, Todd shook his head. "Remember I tried to pay him off? Lost a lot of money in that fiasco. It's gonna take forever for my portfolio to re – you all really don't care about that do you?"

"Steven." Elizabeth looked at her brother as though she'd never seen him before. "How could you do that to me? You're my brother. I trusted you."

"Elizabeth I did what I thought was best under the circumstances." His words did nothing but make his sister scowl.

"No, you did what was best for you." Standing still, not saying a word, Elizabeth eyed her brother. "Is that all? Is there anything else you need to tell us? Anyone else involved?"

"No." Shaking his head, Steven looked up pitifully at her. "Maggie helped, but she's – well you know."

"You're my big brother, Jake's uncle. Do you know how much it meant to me to have you move back here? After years of not having parents or my sister to count on, I had my big brother to be there for me. God I was so stupid." Taking a step back, feeling AJ's body behind hers, Elizabeth turned into his waiting arms.

"What are we going to do with him?" Looking over to where Jason was standing, processing Steven's words, he let out a sigh. Some of the tension eased from his features. "I can have someone come pick him and take him to a safe house. We might have additional questions."

Elizabeth didn't want to consider what was going to happen to her brother, telling herself that he deserved whatever he got. A part of her, a tiny part, protested. But she quickly squashed it. "Where is Jake? When can we go get him?"

"He's in Switzerland." Jason looked over to where she was still being comforted by AJ. He waited until their eyes met before saying. "You aren't coming, it's too dangerous."

"I'd like to see you stop me." Her brow inched up as Elizabeth nearly snorted.

AJ smirked and shook his head. "And me. This isn't your call Jason."

Clearly not pleased by the uprising, Jason gritted his teeth. "Neither of you understand the type of people Jerry had working for him."

"Gun totting crazy men." Todd muttered, earning him another dark glare from the hitman. "No! Don't say it! Shut up Todd." He mimicked obnoxiously. "What are you doing here Todd? I'm Jason Morgan who only has one expression that looks like I'm in desperate need of a laxative. Well you know what, if they want to go I think they should go."

"Why would I care what you think?"

"Oh, cause I'm going too and would like them to be there to keep you from shooting me in the head." Shrugging, Todd looked as though his thought process was crystal clear.

"You're definitely not coming." Turning to Carly his face was a mask of exasperation. "Will you put a muzzle on him?"

"Actually, I'm intrigued." Carly replied.

"This is how I see it." Rubbing his hands together, Todd grinned manically. "Dead people have a hell of a time traveling internationally. Apparently Homeland Security looks down on that. I have a private jet, and I also happen not to be on a watch list like your boss most likely is. Plus my pilot has a few . . . contacts that'll get the plane through inspections with no hassles. Mostly, I hope this gesture of goodwill will clean the slate with the whole switcheroo."

"He's got some good points." AJ admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

Jason didn't look happy, but he had a feeling if he left AJ and Elizabeth behind they'd take Todd up on his offer and really make a mess of things. "Fine."


	17. Chapter 17

Authors Note: Oh My God I am so sorry it took me this long to update. But as I promised I would NOT annihilate Sam, so it took me a little time to work out the dialog in a manner which I felt stayed true, and didn't make it look like I was aiming nukes at her. I hope you all like it.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Jason Morgan didn't back down from much. He was able to star down the muzzle of a gun without flinching, could carry out orders without a second thought. But standing outside the door of what once was his home, made him feel conflicted in ways he never imagined. A part of him wanted to walk through the door and claim his rightful place. To hold his wife and son close and be the husband and father his soul ached for. The other part of him, the part that was too practical, knew things were about to go to hell in a hand basket, and were going to get worse before they got better.

There was no way to prepare himself for what was about to go down. Sure he knew much of what Sam was going to say. Knew she was not going to be happy. But other than that, there were so many variables he felt as though he was about to walk through a dead zone, littered with mortars, and one wrong step would blow his foot off.

Raising his hand to knock, he let it drop back down to his side. Here was another issue he was facing. He hadn't anticipated his reunion with Sam to be in the middle of the night. Calling her seemed wrong, even if it was to give her the heads up. Walking in to their home at three in the morning could get Sam's gun pointed at his head. So it only left knocking on his door, hoping he didn't wake the baby.

Sucking in a deep breath, he raised his hand again, and before he could chicken out, he rapped three times. Feeling his heart beat frantically inside his chest, he shook himself. His ears listened closely for any sign of life from within, and when he was only greeted by silence he raised his hand again to knock when the door was flung open.

Standing in the doorway, looking as though she'd been pulled from a restful sleep, Sam stood staring up at him as though she couldn't believe her eyes. Her hair was gathered on the top of her head in the messy bun, as her robe hung open over her tank top and shorts.

"I knew it." Her words were barely above a whisper, as her hand still resting on the door started to tremble. "I knew you weren't dead." She launched herself at him, and he found his arms full of his sobbing wife.

The contact made him regret, pulled at him to wrap his arms around her shuddering shoulders and pull her in close. It reminded him of the good times, and they did have them but it didn't take long before the darker aspects of their relationship crept in and made him pull back.

"No one would believe me. I kept telling them you weren't dead." Putting her hands up, to half cover her face, her unshed tears threatened to fall. "What happened? Where have you been?"

Still in the hallway, Jason cleared his throat, feeling as though it'd been scrubbed with sandpaper. "Can I come inside?"

"Wha- of course, it's your home." Quickly stepping back, her eyes never leaving him, Sam smiled brightly. "Even though I knew you were alive, I can't believe you're here, that you're actually in front of me. We can really be a family now."

A much larger family than she thought, Jason thought quietly. "I can't stay long."

"I . . ." The frown lines between her brows puckered as she processed his words, and Jason felt like a first class jerk for not having the right words to make this conversation go better. "Jason I don't understand."

Perhaps if he was another man, someone a little like AJ who had the oily charm their talk could go a little differently. But he didn't possess that skill, that ability to soften the blow. "I can't stay long; I'm leaving for Switzerland in the morning."

"Switzerland?"

Why was he avoiding the inevitable? He knew this day would come, when they would be in the position to hash this out, but a part of him desperately wanted to avoid the aftermath. "Sam, there's something I need to tell you and I need you to be honest with me."

"Of course." Slow to respond, as though her mind was filtering all the worst case scenarios all at once, in preparation for what he was about to say. "Jason what's going on? Are we in some kind of trouble? Is Danny in danger?"

"Danny's safe. It's Jake who's in danger."

Yeah, he was about as graceful as a hippo in a disco. Jason knew he was handling this all wrong, but his conflicting emotions and the need to see Sam's honest expression at his announcement had him walking this path.

He watched as Sam's head jerked back, while her eyes widened in shock and a little horror. "Jake? Jason, Jake is dead."

Licking at his dry lips, Jason sighed at the mess he was creating. Her reaction hadn't told him anything. "It's a long story, but Jerry Jacks took Jake to cover up a mix up at General Hospital and to get back at me. He's the one who made everyone think I was dead. I saw Jake, he's alive."

"No." Shaking her head, Sam took a small step back. "No, you must've seen some other boy who looks like Jake. Jason it's impossible. Joss got his . . . "

"Sam I know what I saw. It was Jake."

Using her fingers to rake back her hair, Sam turned her back to him. "Start at the beginning."

Telling her about waking up in the cabin and of his injuries, he explained how he came upon Jake in the hallway trying to escape. Then came the hard part, explaining he'd been in town for a week. Her expression closed down little by little, until he could almost feel the wall between them.

"So you chose to stay away from your family." It was the only part of his story she seemed to clasp onto.

"I needed to see who else was involved with Jake's kidnapping. It wouldn't have been safe to bring him back otherwise."

And just like that, the truth of the matter dawned on her. Her body language went from closed off, to tense like a bow string in one second flat. "You thought I was involved."

There it was. The dark cloud that had been hovering over his head exposed. "I couldn't over look your past actions." His words were cruel, he knew it the moment they came out of his mouth, but sometimes the truth was harsh and bitter.

"I thought we were past that."

"I thought we were too." Jason admitted honestly. "There's always consequences to our actions Sam, and just because I was able to get past your involvement with Jake, doesn't mean I could turn a blind eye to the possibility of you doing it again."

* * *

AJ knew he was a selfish man. True, he may have changed over the last few years, was a little less psychotic, didn't play with matches, kept off the sauce, but deep down it was part of his personality. Right now, the last thing he wanted to do was tuck Elizabeth into her bed and spend the night alone in his. Every fiber of his being demanded he keep her close.

He reasoned with himself as he pulled her past the room she used down the hall to his, that he was doing this for her. That keeping her close was in her best interest. There was no telling if she would need someone there to talk to, or a warm body to anchor herself to when the emotions got too rough.

But he knew as he opened the door to his room that he was doing this more for himself than he was for her. That he was the one who needed her nearby. To be the person she turned to when she had to talk. To be the warm body she anchored herself to.

"Are you okay?" It was possibly the stupidest question he could ask, but so far she hadn't uttered a word since Steven was escorted out of the house.

"Honestly?" Elizabeth asked as she chewed on the side of her mouth. "No and yes and I don't know."

"I wish I could've made this all easier on you." Yeah, his guilt gnawed at him like a dog with a bone. He was the one who insisted on being truthful with her. It was what she wanted. But her lifeless expression almost made him wish he had just gone along with Jason's plan. Who cared if his brother came out the victor once again? If it meant Elizabeth would've avoided the pain, it would've been worth it.

Her expression shifted, and she let out a chuckle. "Do you honestly think there would've been anyway to soften the blow?"

"I just hate seeing you like this. I feel like I should've . . ." And that was it, AJ had no clue as how he could've changed the inevitable outcome.

"AJ, stop that." Her words were soft. "You didn't do anything wrong. I told you I wanted the truth no matter what and this hasn't changed that. Am I hurt? Yes. Am I in shock? Of course. But my son is alive and I can't thank you enough for making sure I knew."

"We're going to find him and bring him home."

"AJ you can't go."

* * *

The silence in the room was deafening, as his words made impact. Sam looked ready to argue, but knew he was only pointing out the obvious. She had endangered a child. Willingly stood back and watched as someone took Jake from his stroller, then did nothing to help bring him home. It was also her doing that had two armed men approach Elizabeth and her boys.

"If you didn't trust me, why did you marry me?" Looking as though she was about to cry, Sam tilted her head to the side and studied him closely.

It was a question that had been haunting him for weeks. Never one to live in the past, to ponder over the what ifs, he couldn't help but dissect every word, every event that led him to taking her as his wife. Deep down he knew he loved her, or at least he loved the good parts of her. He could see she was waiting for an answer, one he was having difficulty answering. "Sam I love you, I honestly do."

"But?" Knowing it was coming, she offered up the word to prompt him to continue on.

"But we have issues." It was about as cut and dry as he could get. "Issues we never actually talk through."

"Issues?" Lifting a brow, Sam snorted. "You mean Elizabeth?"

"No." He was quick to respond before back peddling. "Actually yeah. A lot of our issues seem to be connected to her."

"Gee I wonder why?" Sarcasm bit him like a knife. "Could it be that you bounce back and forth between us? That you never seem to make up your mind?"

Not sure how the tables were turned, Jason stood frozen for a second. "What?"

"You claim to love me and I think that's true. But we both know a part of you will always love Elizabeth."

Scrubbing a hand down his face, Jason growled in frustration. "I can't help how I feel. Will there always be a part of me that cares for her, yes. But I married you Sam."

"Only because you didn't want put her in danger." Her words were filled with accusation, and as much as he hated it, he knew she was right. She'd been right years ago when she said Elizabeth wasn't cut out for his life. Sam understood, she got that things got messy and not everything was black and white.

"This is what I am talking about. We had issues we never talked about, that we just pushed aside." He felt exhausted. "Instead of working out our problems we both turn to other people, we never learned to trust one another."

"What are you saying? Are you leaving me?"

Was he saying that? Was he ready to throw in the towel? He didn't know. What he did know was that he couldn't keep living that they had been. It was like a viscous cycle for them, to have the world blow up in their faces or to hurt one another so deep that it never really healed, then go on with life like nothing ever happened. Could they work through their problems? The bigger question was, would she work through their problems? Sam wasn't big on admitting to her faults, or taking accountability for her actions. She'd rather justify them away.

But it hurt, just thinking about calling it quits. "That's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is that we have a lot of issues to work through."

"I can't believe you're telling me this." Turning her back to him she walked to the fireplace and stared down at the empty opening. "We were about to become a family, you, me and Danny, before you got shot."

"That's what I'm talking about." He said to her back. "We were about to just jump in without actually talking about what drove us apart."

"Elizabeth."

"No." His response was quick and final. "Not Elizabeth, she actually had nothing to do with what separated us. It was your rape, and getting pregnant and me not able to accept the fact you could be carrying Franco's baby and you turning to another man to talk to."

By the tense movement of her shoulders he knew his words hit her hard, that she felt the impact and was trying to protect herself. "I only turned to John McBain because-."

"It doesn't matter why you turned to him. That was both of our faults. We're not good at communicating our emotions when were faced with problems. Sam this is never going to work if we can't find a way to talk."

AJ felt frozen, as though someone had shoved ice down the front of his pants before punching him in the gut. Did she really just tell him he couldn't come with her? Did Jason's reappearance change things for her so quickly that he was already put on the sidelines?

"What do you mean I can't go?" It was a natural instinct to take a step back, as though a little distance would alleviate some of the pain her words were sure to inflict.

Reading his body language, Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him. "It's not what you're thinking."

"It's not?" His heart was torn. While one side was telling him to shut up and listen, the other was preparing him for the worlds gentlest let down.

"You've worked so hard to put ELQ back on its feet." Her words were soothing, as she closed the gap between them. "I have no idea how long we'll be gone, honestly I shouldn't go because of Aiden and Cam. But I have Gram to watch over them. If you come it'll only be a matter of time before Tracy does something to destroy everything you've worked so hard for."

The lead balloon in his chest deflated, as he sucked in a deep breath. "You don't want me to go because of ELQ? Jesus woman don't do that to a guy. I thought I was getting the brush off."

Elizabeth could read his face like a book. She could see his insecurities were wreaking havoc on his self-esteem. Perhaps it was because she knew what it felt like to feel as though they would always be second best, or how it hurt when measured up to someone else and always came up wanting. It was a miserable feeling, and wouldn't wish it on anyone.

"AJ you need to listen to me." Lifting her hand, she brushed back his messy hair, waiting until he looked her in the eye. "I've made some horrible decisions in my life. Most of them were because I couldn't make up my mind before jumping into something. Just because Jason's back doesn't mean I'm changing my mind about you, us."

"Old habits die hard." He gulped, feeling insanely stupid.

"I know." She said. "Even the ones you think are dead and buried have a way of sneaking up on you when you least expect them to."

"I'm going with you." Feeling a little stronger, now that his heart wasn't lodged up in his throat, AJ sent her a look of determination. "Duke and Michael can run ELQ. Tracy can try to pull one of her stunts, but will quickly learn that the only way the lift on the accounts will remain in effect is by not having her employed there. If she tries to replace me, the SCC will freeze the accounts within seconds."

"But that's a lot to ask of Michael and Duke. You've worked so hard, I'd hate to see you lose everything."

With an astonished look, AJ stepped forward and cupped her cheek in his palm. "Elizabeth, I won't lose anything, I can't if I have you. Michael already understands, in fact he said he and Starr will help out with the boys. I'm going to call Duke in the morning; it's not going to be a problem. I want to be there for you."

A sly little smirk tugged at her lips. "Do you want to be there for me, or because Jason will be there?"

"Truth?" Moving his other hand to tug on her ponytail he knew she was baiting him. "A little of both. I'm a jealous man, I won't lie, and I don't like the way Jason looks at you or acts like you're his property."

Throwing her head back, Elizabeth laughed until there were tears in her eyes. It amazed him that she could go from emotional rock bottom, to laughing in his arms. It only proved Elizabeth Webber was one halluva strong woman. "He does not." Apparently a blind one.

"Are you kidding me?" Making a face, he kept the light tone going, even though he had some really dark feelings on his brother's intentions toward her. "He acts like a little boy who's favorite toy was snatched out of his hand. I'm mildly shocked he didn't drag you out of the house by your hair, while grunting Elizabeth mine."

"Stop it." Her cheeks were blooming, and he was proud to be the one to make her glow. "We're just friends, and between you and me, this time I really mean it. Jason and I had our chance; actually we've had several chances of being together."

"So I don't need to act so stupid?" He wanted to believe her. To believe that for once in his life he wasn't in competition with his brother. That he could just relax and enjoy something good in his life, instead of being in hyper drive to protect it.

"I would never say you were stupid." That sassy smile was back on her face. "I'm just asking you take your competitive nature down a notch if you want to come. I need someone I can count on, because I know when this all really sinks in I may fall apart."

If he wasn't already halfway in love with her before, he was in real danger of handing over his entire heart to her now. They'd gotten through a huge hurdle, one he'd historically fumbled up, and she navigated them through the choppy waters with ease.

"I can do that, take it down a notch." AJ was quick to agree. "But I won't lie, I do get jealous and by nature I can be a little competitive."

It amazed him how her eyes could almost sparkle. "You wouldn't be a Quartermaine if you didn't."

* * *

"We talk all the time." Turning from the fireplace to stare at her husband, Sam looked defensively across the room at him.

"Only when it's easy." This was what he was trying to explain. She had to know there were problems between them that never went away. They had only been shoved to the side, avoided at all costs, because they just weren't great at admitting their weaknesses. "I'm not saying this is all on you. It's my fault too. Do you think I liked thinking you'd done something to Jake, again? That it didn't eat at me, that I couldn't honestly say you wouldn't go there after the last time? I hated it. But it made me realize we've got some huge problems, and if we don't do something about them this just isn't gonna work."

"How can we work on anything if you're leaving again?" Her words made him want to reach out and strangle her. It was like trying to move a mountain, or convince a honey badger not to attack. Couldn't she see this was hell on him? That talking about this left him raw and vulnerable? He was laying his cards on the table, and instead of meeting him halfway she was being defensive and oblivious on purpose.

"I'm not going to be gone forever." It was a strain to keep his temper under check. "What do you want me to do? Leave Jake with God knows who so we can work on our communication?" The shift of her eyes and the change of her expression spoke volumes. "Say it. Just say whatever's on your mind."

With a huff, Sam shook her head. "It'll make me look like a monster."

"Try me."

Licking at her lips, Sam looked ready to come jumping out of her skin. "In a way I wish Jake wasn't alive. That you weren't leaving us to go save him. I think bringing him home is going to create a mess that's going to affect everyone."

Even though he wanted the truth, didn't mean it didn't pack a punch. Sam not wanting Jake around was a given. "What mess?"

"Are you kidding me?" Looking almost perplexed, she shook her head at him. "Who's he going to live with?"

"Elizabeth."

"Fine, so now that the town knows you're the father, you plan on handing him over to Elizabeth and walking away?" Sam's tone was bitter as she spelled it out for him.

"Well, no. I'm going to be part of his life."

"Right, so shared custody." Her mouth pinched. "I'm sure Elizabeth is going to be thrilled at the thought of Jake staying here in our house, with me."

No, Jason thought, he was pretty sure that would be the last thing Elizabeth would be comfortable with.

"Not that I really care, but now that AJ's in Elizabeth's life, how do you feel about your brother raising your son?"

That was not something he'd thought about, because up until a week ago he thought AJ was dead. But the thought didn't sit well with him at all.

"Then there's the little issue of you not being there for Danny. Who by the way is upstairs and you haven't once asked to see. How are you going to divide you time between your two boys? Don't you think when they get older they are going to feel bitter towards one another? Jesus Jason, what did you think was going to happen after you rescued him? That we'd all live like one big happy family?"

"You make it sound like I have to choose between my sons." He couldn't help but feel defensive, backed into a corner. A part of him knew she was only pointing out the obvious real issues that were going to happen whether he liked it or not. "I won't pick and I won't just pretend that Jake isn't alive."

"I'm not asking you to." Sam ground out. "I know Jake needs to be brought home. But it doesn't mean I have to like it, because I don't. Just like you didn't like the thought of me carrying Franco's baby."

* * *

"If we're going to get any sleep tonight, I should get back to my room." Rocking up on her toes, Elizabeth pulled on his shirt to bring his head down to hers to give him a chaste peck on the lips.

"Actually I was hoping you'd stay in here tonight." There was no double meaning, no sexual undertone to his request, as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close for a hug. "I know I wasn't the one who had a ton of bricks dropped on top of their head, but I think I'd sleep better having you close by."

Loving the way one side of her mouth curled up, while she lifted a brow, AJ leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Get your mind out of the gutter. My intentions are pure. Well, they're purely selfish. I don't want to sleep alone."

"Neither do I." She answered honestly. "But I don't want to keep you up."

"Why, do you snore?"

"No." Slapping playfully at his chest, she laughed. "I don't know if I will be able to turn my brain off. Jake's coming home. My little boy is alive, and there's so much of his life I've missed. I can't stop thinking about what he looks like. How he's been treated." His stomach clenched as tears sprung up in her eyes. "I'm sorry." Wiping away the moisture, Elizabeth sucked in a deep breath. "I feel like I'm on a rollercoaster. One second I feel in control, like I am managing all this. Then my brain shifts gears and I am ready to come undone."

"Elizabeth I don't think there's a proper way to process this. I'm not going to run, just do whatever comes natural."

"I don't think the household would appreciate me screaming on the top of my lungs." Trying to lighten the mood, she fell short. "Just bear with me, I know I'm all over the place."

"Are you kidding?" With a shake of his head, AJ stared at her in amazement. "You're doing much better than I would, hell you're doing better than I did. Do I need to remind you of the havoc I wreaked on this town? How my need for revenge twisted my head until I lost everything?"

Watching as her lips pinched, as she thought about what he said Elizabeth sighed. "I won't lie and say there isn't a part of me that wants to make Steven pay for what he did. I want to inflict physical pain on Jerry Jacks. It's there, inside of me. But right now I am concentrating on getting my boy back."

He could read the honesty in her eyes, by the shameful way she played with her fingers. It wasn't that she was a better person, who didn't feel the need to seek revenge, she was just better at focusing her attention.

"No matter how you handle that side of yourself, I'll be by your side." And he meant it. Hell he may lend a hand if she needed it. "But your right, you need to concentrate on Jake."

"You're going to really like him." Her mouth twitched again, a sign that she was barely hanging on by a thread. "And I know he's going to like you."

"You know Jason's really not going to like me being involved in his son's life." The thought had been there, lurking in the back of his head.

"Well I think Jason has more problems to worry about than who I'm seeing." Elizabeth responded dryly. "I won't lie, there's going to be a lot of issues to iron out when Jake comes home. You'll find that for once you'll be at the bottom of the list of issues."

"I can live with that."

* * *

"Yes." He couldn't deny he dealt with her pregnancy poorly. There had been many lonely nights over the last few months he had faced his inability to accept the baby Sam was carrying if Franco turned out to be the father. It annoyed him how she couldn't understand where he was coming from.

He'd failed her, had allowed a psychopath to violate her. If Danny had turned out to be Franco's he would've been a daily reminder of his failure. The hate he had burning through his veins for the man, had reached the point where Jason knew he couldn't make any promises.

"I can't change how I felt about that, any more than you can change how you feel about Jake." Jason admitted. "I will have to live with the guilt that I wasn't there for Danny, or for you while you were pregnant. We couldn't talk through it. Instead we did what we usually do, draw a line and dig our heels in until the other one comes around. It's doesn't work."

"So where does that leave us?" It was the million dollar question, a question he didn't have an answer to.

"I think we need to decide if we want this." Using his hand to motion between them, Jason felt his throat go dry. "If we're willing to work through our shortcomings. To admit we've made some horrible mistakes and learn to be there for each other. We've done it before in the past, when we were faced with danger. We once made a great team. Now, if we want to be that strong united front, we need to learn to have each other's backs when it comes to how we feel."

Biting down on her lip, Sam wiped at a tear in her eye. "I can't believe this is happening. I spent nights dreaming about you coming home to me, of how we'd be a family. I didn't once think I'd hear you tell me that you're not sure about us."

"Sam, I don't like it either." He felt drained. "But if you're honest with yourself you knew this was coming. Can you honestly tell me that you were happy the last few months before I was shot? That I didn't hurt you so bad that it was hard to look me in the eye? Because I remember. I remember how you'd flinch anytime I got too close. Or the anger in your eyes each time we bumped into each other. We were stupid thinking Danny would make all the ugliness go away."

Looking down, as though she suddenly found her feet interesting, Sam remained silent. When she lifted her head again, he swallowed at the heartache staring back at him. "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either." He whispered hoarsely. "I'll only be gone for a few days, a week tops. When I come back I'd like to talk again. See if you're still interested in fixing us."

"You're leaving already?" Her brow puckered.

"There's a few more people I need to talk to before the plane leaves. But I would like to see Danny." Almost fearing she'd tell him no, he felt his heart drop to his feet when she gave a short nod.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I am soooo sorry this took sooo long. Civ Lit homework as been a drain on my muse. I also deleted the last part of the chapter. You will understand when you read it, seeing that it hits a little close after what happened yesterday in Boston. My heart goes out to the people who were injured and the families who lost a loved one.

Tried to keep this a little light, cause it will get a little tense for a few chapters.

* * *

Chapter 19

As far as private jets went, Elizabeth had to admit Todd Manning's was downright decadent. The recliner like seats were made of the softest beige leather she'd ever felt. At the far end of the cabin was a fully stocked mahogany bar, with a flat screen TV propped on the wall. Even the carpet seemed to be two inches thick and as soft as a cloud.

"So Lizzie, do you mind if I call you Lizzie?" Bracing his forearms on his knees, Todd Manning broke the silence as he leaned toward her. They'd been in the air for a good hour, everyone preoccupied in their own thoughts to speak.

Something about Todd's smirk made her pause. She could tell he was up to no good, could feel it in her gut, but had no proof or idea what he was up to. "I prefer Elizabeth."

"Understandable." He nodded a wicked gleam in his eye. "So Lizziebeth, I'm really intrigued as to how you and a man who has the emotional depth of a cement block, had a kid together."

Todd's question was completely inappropriate, and by the smirk on his face he knew it. She was already stuck between a rock and a hard place, with the two brothers glaring death rays at the other, and now Todd was bringing a subject out into the open that really wasn't any of his business.

"Is it too much to ask that you keep your mouth shut?" Jason growled from his seat, while casting a murderous glare in Todd's direction.

"Actually it is." Todd answered, unperturbed by Jason's domineer. "My plane, my rules. If I want to ask the pretty girl a question I can."

Knowing that Todd would most likely only make the situation worse if he went unanswered, Elizabeth cleared her throat. "We were good friends."

"Elizabeth." Feeling Jason give her a look that asked her not to feed into the crazy man's dialog, Elizabeth felt slightly annoyed. Jason's need to always be in control was starting to wear thin. Years ago, she felt protected by having Jason take charge of uncomfortable situations. Now, well she'd been standing on her own two feet for a long time. She didn't need him telling her what to do, even if his intentions were pure.

"See I just can't see that." Shaking his head, his attention swinging back toward her, Todd made a face. "You're just too cute for words, you're this tiny dainty little thing with a cute button nose and big doe eyes and he's . . . well he's not. I get you and him." He nodded in AJ's direction without really looking. "He may be a duffus but he's got a little something a girl can work with. This one." Ticking his head to the side, again not looking Todd made a face. "He's just so . . . blah. I just can't see you jumping in the sack with him."

"Hey." Jason shouted at Todd before looking in AJ's direction. "You're gonna let him talk to her like that?"

"What do you want me to do?" AJ asked his tone full of annoyance. "Bash his head in, or pull out my invisible gun? I could tell him to shut up, but that doesn't seem to work."

"So you're going to do nothing?" Jason shot back.

Sucking in a deep breath, AJ mentally counted to ten before replying. "Elizabeth is a big girl. I have it on good authority she can put Manning in his place when she gets tired of his crap. Trust me; she's laid into me on more than one occasion."

"Listen to your brother." Todd grinned before turning back to Elizabeth. "Lizziebeth, I apologize, that last question was rather crude. So now that the Neanderthal is back, do you feel a little torn? I mean you've just started to date this one, and your former flame pops up out of nowhere. This is some meaty stuff."

Elizabeth stared wide eyed back at Todd, not believing he'd actually go there, especially with both AJ and Jason sitting within arm's reach. Watching Jason closely from the corner of her eye she could see he was seconds away from losing his temper. While AJ on the other hand, looked a little green, as though the question had hit a little too close to home for his liking. She on the other hand, knew Todd was taunting the men, and using her to do it.

"Not that it's any of your business." Elizabeth started slowly, her hands clenched in her lap. "But I'm with AJ, Jason is with Sam. There really isn't this level of drama you've got going on inside your head."

"Oh, I guess you didn't hear." Leaning back, a smug smile on his face, Todd looked like a kid at Christmas time. "This one bundled it up with his little lady; I have it on good authority that he told her there would always be a part of him that loved you."

As soon as the words were out of Todd's mouth, Jason was out of his chair. AJ was quick to insert himself between his brother and Todd, putting his hands up to block the punch Jason already had lined up. "Can't you see he's baiting you? If you want to do anything at least wait until we're over international water, then we can push him out of the plane."

Elizabeth caught AJ's eye and could see he was just as bothered by Todd's bombshell as Jason. Waiting for a few seconds for Jason to drop his clenched fist, she let out a deep breath when he took his seat. AJ stood as a human barrier until he was convinced Jason wouldn't attack again and she took his hand into her smaller one when he returned to his seat.

"Geez." Todd muttered as he straightened out his suit with a jerk on its lapels. "I didn't know that was classified information. Sam called Carly, and then Carly told me. Who in right mind would share gossip with me knowing I'd only repeat it?"

Carly would, Elizabeth thought bitterly.

"I have an idea." Todd said after a few minutes of lapsed silence. "There's one sure fire way to determine who you should pick."

Elizabeth groaned silently, wondering if there was any way to actually stop Todd Manning from opening his mouth. He was beyond juvenile, and so far, she didn't think anything affected the man.

"Todd." AJ sent Todd a look, telling him to back off.

"No, I really think I am on to something here. Who has the best couple name." Rubbing his hands, clearly not caring he was creating a huge mess, he went on. "Like Bennifer and Brangeline. I hate to say it, but you and I could never be a couple. I mean Elizadd sounds like a reptile. Webning and Webdd sounds like a spider. But you and caveboy here. You could be Liason, which really sounds hot and seedy."

Closing her eyes, Elizabeth tried to block out his voice.

"Or Jiz." There was a slight pause. "No, that's just gross."

"If you let me hit him he'd be passed out right now." Jason growled at his brother.

"Then there's you and BJ here." Elizabeth's eyes popped open almost ready to correct Todd when she could see he was once again only trying to stir the already boiling pot. "You could be A&E, or Quiz, or AJEW . . . wow, I would advise you not to use that last one, it's not really politically correct."

"Todd." Not able to take much more, and seeing he really wasn't going to stop, Elizabeth begged him with her eyes. "I don't need to choose. I'm with AJ because I want to be with him. Right now, all I want to do is concentrate on getting my son back."

"Fair enough." Acting as though he hadn't just pulled out their dirty laundry to poke at, Todd sat up straight. "I'm hungry, anyone else care for something to eat?" Slipping out of his seat, Todd moved to the back of the plane.

"I'm going to kill him." Jason mumbled, staring out the side window. "We're over international water now."

"Could you wait until he finds us some food." AJ replied. "Then I'll help you."

Elizabeth chuckled at the brother's identical pouts. Perhaps having Todd around wouldn't be so bad, once she got past the things that seemed to spill out of his mouth. AJ and Jason would have a common enemy that could elevate some of the tension between them.

* * *

"I'm not staying here." Looking around the small cottage Jason had somehow secured for them, Todd shoved his hands into his pockets and sneered at the interior. "I wouldn't even let my dog stay in this filth."

As much as she hated it, Elizabeth silently agreed with Todd. The place was uninhabited for a reason. Her first concern was the broken windows letting in the bitter cold winter air. Her teeth were already chattering. Her second issue, followed close behind the first, was the scratching sound of little rodents trying to find a hiding spot the second they entered the dwelling.

"This isn't right." Jason muttered as he stepped over a toppled chair. "My contact said this place had running water and was equipped with the essentials." Moving to the kitchen area, he shook his head.

"Well your contact sucks." Todd muttered, before jumping at the sound of angry rats chattered near him. "If I get the black plague I swear I'll make you pay."

"Jason, Elizabeth can't stay here." Frowning, AJ looked down at Elizabeth's shivering body. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders he pulled her to his side hoping to lend her a little heat. "None of us can stay here."

Working his way back to the group, Jason ran a hand over his face. "I guess we can go into town, see what's available."

"Thank GOD." Looking up at the ceiling, Todd appeared to be praying. "Please let them have a five star hotel. Please."

"I don't care where we go." Elizabeth said. "Just as long as it's warm and clean."

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry." Looking across the distance between them, Jason felt like an idiot. Something wasn't right, this was not what he'd asked for, and he couldn't help but feel they were all now in danger. The network of people he'd been working with since his disappearance was not the ones he'd used in the past. Wanting to keep a low profile, he'd done what he could with the limited resources he had. Now he was starting to think he'd been in contact with the wrong ones.

"Jason, you found Jake." Shaking her head at his guilty expression, Elizabeth tried to send him a sincere smile, but it was hard to do when her teeth refused to stop clattering inside her head.

"Get her into the car." Jason looked grimly toward AJ. "I need to make a call."

"Shootgun." Todd called out before rushing out the door.

Waiting until he was alone, Jason pulled his phone out and made his first phone call. When the other end didn't answer, he pinched the bridge of his nose. His second phone call was to Sonny. "Jase, you make it there in one piece?"

"Yeah." Jason muttered while staring out one of the broken panes of glass. "We've got a problem."

"What can I do?" This was the reason why he'd stood by Sonny's side for so many years. When he'd stopped by that morning, his friend barely blinked an eye at his sudden resurrection. Instead listened patiently, asked a few questions as Jason filled him in on the situation. He had seen the potential concern for using anyone outside their typical associates, but understood Jason had been hard pressed to keep a low profile.

"Our accommodations for starters." Sighing, Jason ran a hand through his hair. "I think I may have pushed my luck. Something feels off."

There was a pause before Sonny replied. "Explain."

"It almost feels like the safe house is a setup, like we're being pushed toward the village for better accommodations." Shifting, Jason took a look around the cottage. "I could only be paranoid, and was just screwed over, but this feels off."

"What does your gut say?"

"That I was screwed and this is a setup." Jason muttered. If he only had himself to be worried about it wouldn't be that big of a deal. It wouldn't be the first time some back alley bargain had fallen short of his expectations or had more sinister meaning behind it. Right now, he had Elizabeth's safety to be concerned about as well as Jake's. "I also can't get in touch with Max."

This time there was a longer pause. "You should've taken Jerry out, instead of keeping him alive." Sonny didn't sound pleased, not that Jason blamed him for being irritated. "I'll look into it. I don't need to tell you that if Jerry somehow escaped you're going to have bigger problems than housing right?"

"Yeah." What else could he say? Right now from the way he saw it, they were standing knee deep in a big pile of doo.

"Go find somewhere warm and get something to eat. I'll set up a place you guys can use."

"Thanks Sonny."

"Don't mention it." His friend's voice answered over the line. "Find your boy and bring everyone home safe."

Pushing the end call button, Jason took another look around the room. He wasn't really a praying kind of guy. But something told him he better become one.

* * *

"Getting warmer?" Rubbing his hand down Elizabeth's side, AJ pulled Elizabeth closer to his side.

"A little." Muttering into his chest, Elizabeth shifted into a more comfortable position. "I can feel my fingers again."

Knowing she was trying to make light of the situation, AJ grinned. "Good to know, my feet still feel like two iceblocks."

"I know I already said this, but thank you for coming." Lifting her head a little, Elizabeth looked up at AJ. "It really means a lot to me."

"Elizabeth, I was coming whether you wanted me to or not."

"Duh." Todd mumbled from the front seat. "A guy would have to be an idiot to let his woman go off with her past flame."

"Do you ever shut up?" AJ snapped, his patience for the man at its limit.

"Just stating the obvious." Shrugging his shoulders, Todd held his hands in front of the vent. "Though I wish Captain Cardboard in there would get a move on. This place is giving me the creeps. Secluded cottage in the middle of nowhere . . . it has deathtrap written all over it."

Elizabeth looked out the front window at the structure. "I don't get it. How could anyone think that place was inhabitable?"

"Ah, cause they either thought it was a brilliant idea to screw over a mobster, or had something else in mind." Todd mocked as he shifted to look over his shoulder. "I know you're this soft delicate creature with two hulking men standing guard over her, but please tell me you felt the icky vibes in that place."

Hating how he was talking to her, Elizabeth lifted her chin a little in defiance. "Of course I did."

"I can tell you that butt scratching hitman felt it too." Looking back at the house for a second, Todd turned his attention back to Elizabeth. "That's why he sent us off."

"It's a bad thing when our badass is outmaneuvered by another badass." AJ pinched his lips together as though in thought. "Any suggestions?"

"Well, I know I appear to be this upstanding citizen and all." Clearing his throat, Todd tried to appear innocent. "But I may know a few . . . let's call them habitual criminals that may be able to pull a few strings and find us a place with running water. That is if apeman can't fix this mess we're in. What about you? From what I heard you were here for a few years?" Arching a brow at AJ, Todd fluttered his lashes.

It took AJ awhile to speak up, but when he did his cheeks reddened as he looked out the side window. "I may know a few people."

"Great." Todd nodded sharply. "Between the two of us we may not freeze tonight or die from carbon monoxide fumes."

"No one's going to die." Elizabeth stated.

Their attention was drawn back to the cottage when Jason emerged. He was halfway to the car when out of nowhere the structure exploded.


End file.
